


Holding On & Letting Go

by orphan_account, Winchesterek



Series: Farm/Drifter AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Breastmilk Ingestion, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Dystopian, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Canon-Typical Violence, Childbirth, Claiming, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Confessions, Consensual Somnophilia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Docking, Elijah eats bugs often, Elijah has too much energy, Emissaries, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Inappropriate Erections, Just the Tip, Kid Fic, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Lactation, Marking, Massages, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, NIpple stimulation, Nipple Play, Nursing Kink, Omega Stiles Stilinski, POV Alternating, Past Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Pregnant Sex, Riding, Rimming, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Small Towns, Speciesism, Spooning, Thunderstorms, Vomiting, Werewolf Discrimination, a/b/o dynamics, breaking skin, excess lubrication and ejaculation, labor, minor character death (pre-fic/offscreen), sex during labor, violence toward a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterek/pseuds/Winchesterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale is an Alpha without a pack, on the move with memories haunting his footsteps. When he answers an unusual <i>ALPHA WANTED</i> ad, he finds himself somewhere unexpected, finally able to rebuild a family and his hope for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Mpreg tag: OKAY! So, for those of you that are worried about any graphic births, don't be! Stiles is preg in this fic because he's an omega, however the birth will be offscreen. So don't let that deter you from reading the fic!
> 
> -The premise of this fic is loosely inspired by the novel, Morning Glory. However, Winchesterek has never read the book, and we take the plot in our own direction. The combination of drifter and an ad for a Alpha was too good to resist. (It's nothing like the book, sorry.)
> 
> \- Tumblr: If you'd like, make sure to check us out on tumblr! Come on over and chat! ^_^ ([Sterekbros](http://sterekbros.tumblr.com/) & [SuperfluousEmi](http://superfluousemi.tumblr.com/))
> 
> _/edit - I was listening to some music today and I found this song again. It originally inspired the title. :)[click here](https://youtu.be/9DovSYz3da0?list=PL8C923C46C9E9476C). Hope you guys like it./_

Derek shaded his eyes against the harsh sunlight, shifting to the right and further into the shade. He sighed and leaned back against the rough bark of an oak tree, taking another bite of apple. It made a poor lunch, but it was all he’d been able to find. The loaded apple trees right on the outskirts of town had been too tempting.

The other workmen were a distance away from him, eating their own lunches out of bags and boxes. Most of them had probably been packed in a nice home.

Derek could barely remember what that was like.

He caught a few furtive glances thrown his way. Derek wasn’t advertising what he was, but they hadn’t failed to notice that he’d been able to cart around boxes and wooden beams that weighed far more than a human should be able to carry. The foreman hadn’t asked questions and Derek hadn’t volunteered the information. As far as he was concerned, he was being paid well for a job that was relatively easy. A few more days, maybe a week or two, and he’d have enough to stock himself up to comfortably move on.  
  


  


Derek took his last bite of apple and tossed the core to the side, brushing his hands off on his faded jeans. His shirt was grimy and he felt uncomfortably sweaty, but he still had a long afternoon before he could head back to the deserted barn he’d been sleeping in. The cold river that ran below it should provide a refreshing bath after work.

After four more hours of lugging supplies around for who knew what kind of construction project, Derek headed into the dusty town square. His pockets jangled with the coins the foreman had thrust at him for his days worth of work and the small bag thrown over his shoulder weighed lightly against him. His only plan was a cool drink at the local tavern, but his sensitive ears picked up on some chatter, snatches of words that peaked his interest.

He sidled in the direction of the conversation to the large notice board outside the post office that was advertising jobs, services for sale and other things of that nature.

There was a man and a woman looking at the board, talking in hushed whispers, that Derek’s ears had no problem deciphering.

“He’s out there all alone. It makes some kind of sense,” the woman muttered. “It’s been a few months since the accident.”

“Well, I’ve never seen anything so ludicrous in my life,” the man responded, snorting with laughter. They moved on and Derek walked up to the board, eyes scanning the various pieces of paper quickly.

It took only seconds when Derek spotted what had to be the subject of the couple’s conversation.

Shunted off to the side of the board was a small, crinkled piece of paper tacked up.

**ALPHA WANTED,** it said in large handwritten letters across the top.

Derek’s eyebrows climbed nearly into his hairline, but despite himself, he kept reading.

**27 year old Omega seeks Alpha to run farm. Must be capable of physical labor. Compensation in room and board. Enquire at Aurora Acres farm, three miles west of town limits.**

Derek reread the ad over and over, brows furrowed. Surprising himself, he pulled the notice off the board and pocketed it, turning to the west and heading towards the town boundary.

About forty-five minutes later, he came to a rusty gate with the name Aurora Acres curved over it in wrought iron. He could barely see the house, the lane as least a quarter mile long, flanked on either sides by fields loaded with wildflowers.

He still wasn’t sure what compulsion had hit him to come here and find out what that ad was about. The only way an Omega was putting itself out there to any Alpha meant it was probably already mated. Most Omegas were never able to get another Alpha after mating once.

Still, he felt a curiosity and an interest that he hadn’t in a long time. He pushed open the gate, the hinges squeaking loudly in protest, making sure to latch it behind himself. The gravel crunched under his boots and he was barely halfway up the driveway when the scent of the Omega filled his nostrils. It was pleasant and earthy, with a faint hint of sweetness that he couldn’t place. The closer he got to the house, the more he wondered what on earth he was going to say.

The drive opened up to a large yard, a barn and several other buildings clustered around the main house. Several cats were wending their way around the porch, but took one look at him and hissed before sprinting away.

“Hello?” he called out tentatively. He could hear three heartbeats inside the house, and he was fairly sure they’d heard him.

There was shuffling in the house and then silence before the Omega came to the door and pushed it open, shielding his eyes from the sun. “Uh, hi.” The Omega walked out of the house and closed the screen door behind him. “Can I help you?”

Derek’s eyes widened in shock. The Omega was a male with pale skin, messy brown hair and wide eyes. And he was also noticeably swollen with pregnancy. From behind his legs peeked a young boy who looked around three or four years old.  
  


“Um,” Derek cleared his throat. “I… noticed your ad.” He pulled the paper out of his pocket and brandished it at the young Omega.

“Oh. Right. Of course.” The Omega stepped forward and took the paper, glancing it over and then looked back up at him. “So you’re an Alpha, then?”

“I am,” Derek said. He flashed his eyes red once, quickly. “My name is Derek.”

The Omega’s golden eyes flashed in response. “I’m Stiles.” He reached behind him to place a hand on the young boys head. “And this is Elijah.” Stiles paused for several moments, awkwardly standing there in front of Derek. “Would you like to come in to talk about the ad?”

“Alright,” Derek said, smiling slightly at Elijah, who squeaked and hid further behind Stiles. Derek winced internally, before following the two of them into the house.

Stiles ushered Elijah to the living room and towards the couch. He helped Elijah sit down before awkwardly sinking down next to him, glancing over at Derek. “So. What kind of work can you do?”

“I’m used to most kinds of manual labor,” Derek said, standing with one hand shoved into his pocket, the other holding the strap of his bag. “Over the past few years, I’ve done a variety of different jobs, including working as a farmhand. I know my way around the territory.”

“Oh, okay. That’s great.” Stiles seemed to perk up at that news. “What I need is pretty basic upkeep with the animals and the farm. I mean, I’ve been doing the best that I can, but pretty soon I wont be able to do a lot of anything.”

“Understandable,” Derek said, nodding. “I am curious though… why did you advertise for an Alpha specifically? Why not just anyone?” That was the part of the ad that had caught most of Derek’s attention.

Stiles hesitated. “Well, I was hoping by having an Alpha instead of just anyone, um, that you could provide protection that only an Alpha can offer. But, I mean, you wont have any official mate obligations to me, of course.”

“Smart,” Derek noted. Alphas had an instinctual urge to protect Omegas, even if they weren’t mated to them. “So, at this point, just see how it goes?”

“Well, I can show you around the farm and where you’ll be staying and maybe we can do a trial run for a few days to see how it goes?”

“Okay.” Part of Derek was marveling at himself. For the past four years he had never stayed in one place more than two weeks. And here he was, looking at a place to potentially settle. If it lasted that long.

“Okay,” Stiles echoed. “I’ll show you to your room first.” Elijah hopped off the couch as if on cue and grabbed Stiles’ hand to try to help him up. Stiles laughed and struggled.

Derek made an aborted move to help Stiles up, but stopped himself, shoving his hands back in his pockets.

Stiles managed to get up after several moments. “Okay. I think I’m stable now,” he joked and held Elijah’s hand. “It’s outside,” he said, motioning with the other towards the door.

Derek hurried in front of Stiles and held the door open for him. When Stiles passed him, Derek caught the sweet scent, which he recognized now as a faint, milky scent.

“Uh, thanks.” Stiles smiled and continued down the steps, with Elijah hopping down each one. “For now, you’ll be staying in the separate quarters in the barn.” Stiles walked, more specifically waddled, towards the barn. Elijah let go of Stiles’ hand and wandered ahead of them. “So, why did you answer the ad? I mean, I haven’t met an Alpha that would even consider taking up the offer.”

“I don’t know,” Derek answered honestly. “I was curious. It was almost like… I felt drawn here. I know it sounds strange.” As they crossed the yard, Derek could see large, fenced in pastures stretching far beyond the house, a few cows milling about.

Stiles nodded. “So you’ve been drifting around looking for work a long time? It sounds like you go where the work is.”

"Pretty much. It's not always easy for weres to find work. And I don't have a pack keeping me in one place."

Stiles rubbed his belly as they walked, eyes glancing from Derek to Elijah and smiled to himself. When they reached the barn he stopped and pulled it open then stepped in. “Your quarters will be right through here,” Stiles said. “You’ll have your privacy and the bathroom is in the house, but we have an outhouse on the property so you can use that if you want.”

The room was simple, but still nicer than most of the places Derek had found himself sleeping the past few years. He let his bag slide off his shoulder, putting it next to the sleeping pallet in one corner of the room.

Stiles stood there quietly, then said, "We do have a couple of horses in the barn."

“I’ve had worse company,” Derek said lightly. He turned to face Stiles, who was watching him carefully. “If you don’t mind, tomorrow morning I’ll need to run into town to let my boss know I’m quitting.”

“Oh, yeah, okay. I mean, if you think it’s going to work out. We’re still on a trial run, technically. I don't want you to quit a job you might need.”

“I wasn’t planning on a long term stay. The work was temporary.” Derek folded his arms and looked around interestedly some more, before his stomach growled loudly. He felt his face heating and avoided Stiles’ eyes.

Stiles’ seemed amused. “Um, we’re going to have dinner in a couple of hours. I can make extra. You can bring it out here if you don't want to eat with us.”

“That would be great,” Derek admitted. “And I think I’ll eat out here for now. I wouldn’t want to make you or Elijah uncomfortable.”

“Okay. I’ll, uh - I’ll let you get settled, then. I can show you around the property later if you want, or you can just check it out and let me know if you have any questions.” Stiles hesitated before he turned around and gathered up Elijah then headed back to the house.

Derek watched them go, then cast his eyes around his room. There was nothing in it besides the pallet on the floor, but the walls and ceiling were sturdy and it was clean. Definitely nicer than what he was usually used to. He sat down on the pallet, feeling the crunch of hay underneath him.

He pulled his bag onto his lap and opened it, feeling his usual level of sadness that his entire life fit inside such a small space. With reverent hands, he felt for the scrap of fabric that settled at the bottom of his bag. Derek withdrew it,  nostrils flaring at the scent of smoke that had never faded. Fingers shaking, he opened the square of fabric and looked at the photograph inside, the edges charred, faces in the picture faded. He felt the stinging of tears as he traced his fingertip over his mother’s features.

Sniffing, he wrapped up the picture with care then slid it underneath his pillow. He didn’t know why, but he had a feeling it would be safe here.

***

Stiles put his basket of eggs on the counter, one hand rubbing his stomach absently as Elijah ran around the kitchen playing with his toys. “Hey, no running,” Stiles said, though he made no effort to stop Elijah as he got some pans out to cook breakfast. He hadn't slept well, especially knowing there was a stranger on the farm. An Alpha. It was going to take Stiles a while to get used to the idea of an Alpha that wasn't his father or his mate being so close to him. He’d had Elijah sleep with him last night, just to be safe, even though Stiles wouldn't be a match for an Alpha if Derek had turned out to be a bad guy. He had to rely on an Alpha’s instinct to protect an Omega and hope for the best.

“You’re gonna be upset when you bang your head against the counter,” Stiles said and put his hand out against the corner as Elijah banged into his leg, making his toy horse fly. Elijah ignored him in favor of making neighing sounds and continued to whinny around the kitchen.

Stiles looked up as a knock sounded at the door. It creaked open to reveal Derek, who waved tentatively.

“I made a trip into town,” Derek said. “Told the foreman I was going to be working out here now.”

“Hopefully he took the news okay,” Stiles said, waving Derek into the kitchen. “I’m making breakfast. Did you want some or have you already eaten?”

“Well, I don’t exactly have a store of food.” Derek moved into the kitchen and stood to the side, trying to stay out of the way. “And the foreman didn’t care. I don’t think he much liked having a wolf on his team anyway.”

“I’m a wolf!” Elijah piped up, abruptly changing from whinnies to howls.

Stiles snorted a laugh at Elijah. “Yeah, you are,” he told his son. Stiles glanced over at Derek as he started cracking eggs into a pan. “How do you like your eggs?”

“Scrambled is fine.” Derek moved a little further into the kitchen. “Do you mind?” he asked, pointing to one of the chairs.

“Go ahead.” Stiles put several eggs into the pan then went to get some bacon to put into another.

As soon as Derek was in a chair, Elijah walked up to him and started to climb into his lap to show him his horse. “This is my horse! My papa carved it for me.” He wiggled it in Derek’s face and made it neigh.

Derek looked momentarily spooked, but quickly relaxed, his arms going around Elijah to steady him with an ease that spoke of experience. “It’s a very nice horse,” Derek said, smiling down at the little boy.

“Thank you,” Elijah said with a big grin and got comfortable on Derek’s lap. He continued to make his horse fly around in the hair above them and then made it gallop on the table.

Stiles was sure he looked uncomfortable as he mixed the eggs in the pan, continuously glancing from Derek and Elijah to the eggs. “Sorry,” he apologized. “He’s not usually so comfortable around people.” Stiles was doing his best not to walk over to Derek and snatch his son out of the Alpha’s arms.

“Because he’s so young, he could just be instinctually drawn to an Alpha that’s not being threatening.” Derek gently put Elijah down on the ground and nudged him towards his father.

“I know,” Stiles said, reaching out to run a hand over Elijah’s head when he was close enough. “He’s been… quiet, since his father -” Stiles looked down at the eggs and turned off the stove. “We’re just not used to an Alpha being around anymore.”

“I’m sorry. I know what it’s like to lose someone close to you.”

Stiles nodded, moving to get three plates and put a pile of eggs onto each one, then filled them with bacon and a slice of toast. He placed a plate in front of Derek and then one down for himself and Elijah before helping Elijah up into his own chair. “I have milk and water,” Stiles offered as he got silverware.

“Water’s fine,” Derek said, taking a bite of his eggs. “They’re good.”

Stiles placed a glass of water in front of Derek and his own plate and a glass of milk in front of Elijah’s. He sat down in his chair and picked at his eggs, eating quietly for several moments. “So, I already fed the chickens this morning when I went to get eggs,” he said, watching Elijah eat. “But the coop needs to be cleaned out. I mean, if you’re looking for a place to start once you get a tour of the place.”

Derek nodded. "I can do that." He took a sip of water and polished off the rest of the food on his plate.

"Wow. You eat a lot. I guess I should have made more." Stiles was only half finished with his food and Elijah was steadily eating his, humming to himself. "Do you want me to make you some more?"

"No, it's okay." Derek fiddled with his fork, not meeting Stiles' eyes. "It’s just been a long time since I've been able to take my time and eat at a table. I’m not used to it."

"Okay," Stiles said slowly and ate more of his food. "You said you worked as a farmhand before. Did you milk cows? I mean I can show you how if you don't know, but it's harder for me to milk them now than it has been the past few months."

"I've milked cows and goats, taken care of horses, mucked out stables, used a plow... basic farm stuff."

"Okay, cool." Stiles smiled. "Now I don't have to figure out how on earth to get up after milking them." He chuckled and ate more of his eggs, reaching out to help Elijah with his cup when he grabbed for it. "I guess if you have any questions you can ask me but it sounds like you've got it down."

Derek looked uncomfortable as they sat at the table finishing, seeming unsure of what he should do.

It didn't take much longer for Stiles and Elijah to finish breakfast and Stiles began clearing the table. "I'll do the dishes after I show you around," he assured Derek when he took Derek's plate. When Stiles was done he helped Elijah out of his chair and cleaned his hands and face then headed outside with him to show Derek the farm.

Besides the main house and barn, there were several outbuildings that included tool storage, a chicken coop, and a root cellar located under the house. The pastures and fields stretched nearly to the horizon, no shortage of land. There was a large garden patch near the house and a copse of trees just beyond the barn. The scent of wildflowers and animals hung heavy over the air, but it was a pleasant smell; the smell of life.

Derek was smiling as Elijah enthusiastically introduced each of the animals by name, down to the barn cats that were still giving Derek a wide berth.

By the time they were finished, the sun was climbing high in the cloudless sky, promising a lovely day.

"So I guess that's it," Stiles said, glancing over at Derek.

Derek nodded. “You mentioned the chicken coop. I suppose I could get started with that, if that’s okay?”

"Yeah. Of course." Stiles chuckled. "Um, but be warned. We have one possessive rooster so you might have to growl at him if he pesters you."

“Noted,” Derek said, his lips tugging upwards in a smile. “When I’m finished, what should I do after that? Just come and find you?”

"Yeah I guess. I mean the horses and cows need to be fed, but it's not quite time to milk them yet. Really it's just a lot of upkeep. But I should have lunch ready by then."

“Sounds good. I can just check in when I’m finished, then.” Derek started to cross his arms, but paused and put his hands back in his pockets, watching Elijah bouncing off the walls with a tiny smile on his face.

"He's never been short for energy," Stiles said with a smile as he followed Derek's gaze. "Anyway... I guess we will see you in a bit." Stiles chanced a smile directed at Derek this time before going to corral Elijah back towards the house, leaving Derek to work.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days passed in surprisingly pleasant monotony. Derek woke early and started on daily chores before Stiles made breakfast for him and Elijah. Then throughout the morning, Elijah had taken to following Derek around like a talkative shadow, talking about everything from how he once ate a worm to the games he liked to play with Stiles. So far, Stiles hadn’t kept Elijah from it, but Derek hoped that he wasn’t uncomfortable with it. He had noticed Stiles’ face at the window more often than not, however.

This particular morning, he’d been tending the vegetable garden that was directly behind the house. It had gotten fairly overrun with weeds, and was taking him several hours to clear. The day was exceptionally clear and the sun was beating down on him mercilessly. He’d stripped his shirt off an hour previous and with the heat, Derek was sure he was shining with sweat. 

"I brought you some water," Stiles said, holding out a glass in Derek's direction. Stiles had his hand up, blocking the sun so he could look down at Derek. "I thought you might be thirsty."

“Yeah, actually.” Derek reached out and took the glass, draining it in several big swallows. “Once I really get going with something, sometimes I forget to take it easy.”

"Well I'll make sure you don't dehydrate," Stiles said. "I'll get you more water." Stiles came back with a pitcher and a glass filled, setting the pitcher down next to Derek. "Here." He handed the glass back to Derek.

Derek drained the second glass, before using his shirt to wipe the grime from his forehead. He looked at it and winced. “I really need to get more clothes.”

"I don't think I have anything in your size," Stiles said and frowned. "I mean I have clothes - Uh, obviously. But they would probably be tight. Especially around the chest." Stiles seemed flustered and rolled his eyes with a sigh.

Derek choked a little and coughed, pounding on his chest. “I... I wouldn’t feel comfortable taking clothes from you anyway.” He stood up and put his shirt back on. “I have some money squirreled away from odd jobs. I should be able to get myself a few things in town.”

"Yeah. Okay." Stiles seemed disappointed now that Derek had a shirt on again, but glanced around the garden and said, "It looks nice. Like a garden again."

“Was it all you, or did Elijah’s other father help?” Derek asked then mentally kicked himself. So far, he’d gone without mentioning Stiles’ previous Alpha, not wanting to make Stiles upset.

"What?" Stiles asked with a confused tone in his voice. "Help with what? The garden?"

“Yeah,” Derek said. “It just seems like a lot of work for one person, especially while pregnant.”

Stiles just stood there, looking unsure of how to process the situation. "Uh. Well. I took care of the garden and the chickens mostly between taking care of Elijah. I mean I helped with everything, but Jordan did all the hard labor on the farm because I'm pregnant. Before Elijah was born we built the barn together." Stiles paused and shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not completely useless you know."

Derek felt his face burning from the rebuke. “I never meant to offend you.” After an awkward beat, he added, “I think I’ll just go into town now, if that’s alright and pick up some new clothes.”

"Yeah, whatever," Stiles said, grabbing the pitcher from the ground and the glass from Derek's hand, turning around to go back into the house.

Derek watched him leave, before heading back to the barn and grabbing his bag. Maybe he should just look for some new employment in town. It would even be easy enough to just move on. He had no obligations here.

***  
  


Stiles stormed into the house, placing the pitcher on the counter with more force than necessary and angrily started washing the cup that Derek drunk from. He’d already done the dishes from that morning and the lunch dishes, so there wasn't much for him to do other than angrily wash the one cup. How _dare_ Derek ask about Jordan and make him feel like he’s doing nothing around the farm. Derek didn't know him. Derek didn't know that Stiles was just trying to figure out what to do with his life, how difficult it was for him to think about raising two cubs alone. About how Stiles was going to have to explain to them that their father was gone and was never coming back. Stiles thought it would be harder explaining to his unborn child, but it was still going to be difficult answering Elijah’s questions when he was older.

Stiles dropped the cup in the sink and leaned back against the counter, running his hands over his face. He’d never been without an Alpha before, one that offered safety and home and comfort. First, his father and then Jordan. It was difficult feeling so alone constantly, despite having Elijah. Stiles wondered then if Derek would be returning from his trip in town as he glanced at the window and saw him slinking back towards the barn and walking out with his bag thrown over his shoulder. He did his best to hold it together at the thought of being alone again, fighting back the swelling feeling of helplessness that he wasn't use to and cried.

***  
  


Derek’s bewilderment and irritation faded as he marched steadily to town. He still wasn’t sure why Stiles had responded so vehemently to his question, but he supposed he should have steered away from anything regarding Jordan. He wasn’t sure how he’d even react if Stiles had asked him something similar about his own family.

In any case, he didn’t feel right just walking out on the two of them now. He’d been enjoying himself more than he had in years and he knew he would miss Elijah.

Derek arrived in town quickly, making his way to the general store and bought himself several shirts and pairs of pants. He knew he must look pretty wild, because all the other patrons were giving him a wide berth. He felt more uncomfortable than ever and longed to get back to the farm as quickly as possible. After paying for his purchases, he hurried out of the store and back out of town.

When he reached the iron gates, his steps faltered a bit. He wondered how Stiles was going to react. He decided he should probably just go back to his room in the barn. Marching back up to the house would probably make this worse. Latching the gate behind himself, he walked up the drive and made a beeline for the barn. Derek tossed his new clothes next to his pallet and dropped down on it with a sigh. He buried his face in hands and rubbed at his temples, before curling up on his side and closing his eyes.

***

  
After a long night of indecision, Derek decided he should probably try to talk to Stiles. He used the water pump outside the barn to wash himself quickly, trimmed his beard and got dressed in his new clothes before heading up to the house. Stiles was usually up early with Elijah, so he hoped he wouldn’t be waking him up as he knocked.

It took several minutes before Stiles appeared at the door, surprise on his face. He pulled his robe closed more and pushed the screen door open. “You’re still here.” It wasn't a question and Stiles sounded shocked more than anything else.

As soon as the door opened, Derek was hit by a wave of misery. He could smell how upset Stiles was, and his eyes were swollen and red. It just added to the level of shitty Derek felt.

“Oh, um… yes, I’m still here.”

Stiles stood there watching Derek, seeming unsure of what to do until he finally stepped aside so he could let Derek in. “Come in.”

Derek walked into the kitchen and looked around. “Where’s Elijah?” The kid was nowhere to be seen. His stomach felt like there was a rock in it. Somehow with just a question he had caused more turmoil than he’d ever wanted to a family.

Stiles tied his robe shut and wrapped his arms around himself. “Uh, he’s in bed. I got up and fed him this morning and decided to go back to bed so he’s sleeping.” Stiles ran a hand through his messy hair that was sticking up all over the place. “I thought you left.”

“I’m sorry,” Derek said. “I shouldn’t have left like I did. And I understand what I said yesterday was upsetting.” He wanted to reach out and touch Stiles somehow, even just a comforting pat, but he had no idea how to take that step.

Stiles just nodded and licked his lips, wrapping his arms tighter around himself. “When you didn't show up for breakfast I didn't think you were coming back.” He stood there for several moments before turning to walk into the living room, glancing over his shoulder for Derek to follow. Stiles moved to sit down on the couch and pulled a throw blanket over himself.

Derek hesitated in the doorway before sitting down in one of the chairs, wanting to give Stiles his space. “You’ve opened your home to me. You’ve given me a chance and trusted me around your son. I want you to know I’m grateful and I’m not taking it for granted.”

Stiles ran a hand over his face and sighed before crossing his arms again. “What you said yesterday…” Stiles paused and chewed his lip. “There wasn't anything wrong with the question you asked. I guess I just didn't know how to handle it. It’s not like I’ve interacted with anyone other than Jordan for years other than briefly encountering people when I go into town.”

Derek nodded. “I can understand that. I haven’t exactly had much contact with people either.” Stiles looked so vulnerable. Derek wanted to reach out and touch him. Even though Stiles was giving off miserable vibes, he wasn’t sure how much of his need to comfort was instinctual versus genuine. “Anyway… I’m not planning on going anywhere. Unless you chase me off, that is.”

Stiles seemed relieved, if only a little, at that comment. “Okay.” The corner of Stiles’ mouth pulled up in a tiny smile. “That’s good to hear.”

Derek couldn’t take the urge anymore, so he stood up and carefully crossed to the couch and sat down next to Stiles. “I know it must have been hard for you being alone. Believe me, I know.” Derek gently laid his hand on top of Stiles’.

Stiles looked from Derek to Derek’s hand on his. At the contact, Stiles’ whole body looked less tense. “It still is,” Stiles admitted, carefully moving his other hand to place over Derek’s. “I mean, I know I’m not alone because I have Elijah, but it’s different. It’s not the same.”

"Maybe that's why I was drawn here." Derek looked down at their hands, warmth traveling up his arm. "I'm tired of being alone, of having no purpose or place."

Stiles nodded and sniffled. “I get it. It’s been hard for me. I lost my dad, who was an Alpha. He was the sheriff in my hometown and Jordan was the deputy. When my dad died Jordan offered to take care of me because of his loyalty to my father. So we came here and tried to start somewhere new. And I wanted a family so Jordan gave me one and now he’s gone. I guess I just feel so lost and alone. Like my only purpose is to take care of Elijah and my unborn baby… and I love them, I do, so much.” Stiles raised one hand to wipe at his face, pushing tears aside before placing it back onto Derek’s again. “But you know, they’re going to grow up and find new packs with an Alpha and I’ll be here. Alone. It’s hard to find werewolves as it is to form a pack with and no one is going to want a used Omega.”

"I'm so sorry, Stiles." They made quite a pair. An omega who thought he was spoiled goods and an Alpha that only became one because he'd gotten his entire pack killed.

“It’s not your fault,” Stiles mumbled, shaking his head. “I guess I just got more upset than I should have when you left. That’s my fault.”

"Even if it's not my fault, I can still be sorry," Derek chided gently. He gave Stiles' hand a quick squeeze. "Why don't I make some food for you and Elijah and you can just rest here on the couch?"

“You don't have to do that,” Stiles assured him, holding on to Derek’s hand a little tighter at the mention of him leaving the couch. “I can figure something out to make.”

"I insist," Derek said. When Stiles' hand tightened again, he continued, "We can just sit here for awhile longer if you'd like."

Stiles hesitated, his hand almost like a death-grip on Derek’s as he studied him quietly. “Can you, um - can you hold me for a little while?”

Derek looked at Stiles, surprised. Then again, he reasoned, touch was important to any were. Probably even more so when they were pregnant. He slipped his free hand around Stiles' shoulder and tugged him closer until he was curled into Derek's side.

Stiles moved easily despite his stomach, molding himself to Derek’s side. His body completely relaxed as he rested his head on Derek’s shoulder. He moved an arm to wrap around Derek’s mid-section to hold him, as if trying to keep him from leaving the couch. “Thank you,” Stiles mumbled, sounding almost drugged from Derek’s touch as he closed his eyes and nuzzled against him.

Derek sat rigid for a moment. What Stiles was doing was more physical contact than he'd had since he'd lost his family. The longer they sat there, however, the more he relaxed until he found himself letting his face fall into Stiles' hair, where he could breathe in that scent he found so enticing.

It wasn't long until Stiles breath evened out and he was fast asleep against Derek, holding him close, belly pressed up against Derek intimately. He mumbled nonsense as he slept, burying his face into Derek's scent.

Derek shifted as much as he could until the two of them were reclining against the back of the couch. He didn't think about moving away, Stiles' appearance more than enough evidence that he needed sleep. Derek let his own eyes fall closed as they sat there together, breathing in tandem.

 

 

Sometime later, a little voice shrieked, “Derek!” Before a small body collided with Derek’s side and Elijah was hugging him. “You’re here!”

Derek winced as Elijah squeezed his side with surprising strength. He put his arm around Elijah's shoulder and squeezed him back. "Yeah, I'm here."

“You missed the chickens this morning! Daddy let me collect the eggs and put them in the basket.” Elijah grinned, eyes big and happy, even though his whisper wasn't quiet. Stiles stirred, breathing deeply as he was jiggled on the couch.

"That's a lot of responsibility," Derek said, voice serious. "You didn't break any, did you?"

“Of course not! I’m a big boy! So Daddy says I can hold the eggs.”

“You are a pretty big boy,” Derek agreed. “It’s nice of you to help your Daddy out with things.”

“I try,” Elijah said with a smile. “His tummy is getting big.” Elijah opened his arms to extend them and make an exaggerated stomach.

Derek hid a smile behind his hand. “It’s going to be getting even bigger, did you know that?”

Elijah scrunched up his face. “Daddy says he’s going to get as big as a whale. I’ve never seen a whale. But they’re big.”

The smile on Derek’s face was threatening to turn into a laugh, but he controlled himself. “What do you think about being a big boy and helping me make some food for your daddy when he wakes up?”

Elijah placed his finger on his mouth as if he were pretending to think. “Can I have a cookie too?”

“I think I’ll leave that up to your daddy,” Derek said. “You don’t want me to get in trouble, do you?”

Elijah shook his head, hard enough that if he wasn't a werewolf, his head might fall off. “I’m not supposed to be bad.” Without hesitation, Elijah reached out to touch Derek’s beard, fascinated and distracted by it.

Stiles breathed deeply, finally jiggled enough to wake, and turned his face up to see Elijah patting and stroking Derek’s beard with his little fingers. He smiled and watched for several seconds before he had to shift his body.

As Stiles stirred, Derek glanced down to see his eyes open. “I’m sorry if we woke you,” he said, continuing to let Elijah poke around his face.

“It’s okay,” Stiles yawned, closing his eyes again and turning his face back into Derek, breathing deeply. “Should probably get up anyway. How late is it?”

Derek twitched minutely at Stiles scenting him, his own nostrils flaring. “It’s around midday,” he answered. “Elijah and I were just going to make you some food.”

Stiles sleepily rubbed his face against Derek, drifting off briefly before his eyes opened again. “Oh, crap. I missed lunch?” Stiles started to get up.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Derek said, putting a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “We got it.”

Stiles ran a hand over his face and sighed, instinctively leaning into Derek’s touch. “I’m sorry. I didn't mean to oversleep.” Stiles rubbed at his eyes, hair sticking up in every which way. “Are you sure you’re okay with making lunch? I can make something.”

“I’m sure,” Derek assured him. “I still would like to make yesterday up to you. And I used to be quite the cook. Refusing may mean missing out on the best meal of your life.” Stiles side eyed him and Derek couldn’t help but let out a small laugh.

Derek’s laughing caused Stiles to grin. “You should do that more often,” Stiles said, leaning back against the couch. “It looks good on you.”

Derek ducked his head and felt himself blush. “Thanks,” he mumbled. “It’s been awhile since I’ve had any reason to laugh.”

Stiles chuckled. “Yeah, well, I’m glad to be of service, then.” Stiles chewed on his bottom lip at and ran a hand through his hair.

Derek felt his eyes widen at Stiles’ statement before he broke out into a louder laugh. “I’ll try to laugh more often for you.”

Stiles snorted as Elijah tried to dig his fingers into Derek’s beard. “Hey, kiddo.” He poked Elijah in the side, which made his son giggle. “When did you start liking beards,” he teased.

“It’s soft!” Elijah exclaimed, petting Derek’s beard more.

“Why don’t we get lunch for Daddy now?” Derek stood up and Elijah clung to him like a monkey. “Any preferences?” he asked Stiles.

“How about you surprise me?” Stiles said and smiled at Elijah clinging to Derek. “I could probably eat an army’s worth of food.”

“Okay then.”

Derek whipped together a quick lunch of sandwiches and some veggies with minimal help and lots of interference from Elijah. Luckily, they made it through unscathed and Derek walked behind him as he carefully carried the plate out to Stiles. Derek tensed himself to catch the plate if it started to fall, but Elijah made it all the way to the couch, proud smile on his face.

"Oh man that looks yummy," Stiles said to Elijah. "Did you make that all for me?" Stiles grinned and took the plate when Elijah handed it to him, then tried to help him up onto the couch.

“Yep!” Elijah piped, before scrabbling up to sit next to Stiles. “And Derek let me have a cookie for helping!”

Derek smiled sheepishly at Stiles and shrugged.

"You didn't." Stiles gave Derek a disbelieving look. "If he gets a sugar rush before going to bed you're going to work it off with him..."

“I’m willing to make that sacrifice,” Derek said solemnly. He sat down on the other side of Elijah. “So, is it any good?”

Elijah was humming and nodding, munching away at his own sandwich and Stiles shrugged. “Elijah likes it.” He chuckled and put his plate on his stomach, carefully balancing it as he picked up his sandwich and took a bite. “This is probably the best sandwich I’ve had in a long time because I didn't have to make it.”

“High praise,” Derek said. He sat watching the two of them eat, feeling a level of comfort that was almost completely foreign.

Stiles was quiet as he ate his sandwich, Elijah sitting next to him, humming with each bite. Stiles smiled and shook his head every time Elijah did it and when he was done he set his plate aside on the armrest near him. “Thank you. For today,” Stiles said to Derek, reaching a hand out to run his fingers through Elijah’s hair.

“Had to make up yesterday somehow, didn’t I?” Derek said. He smiled at the two of them, before standing up and brushing off his pants. “I suppose I should probably get the rest of that garden done.”

“Yeah, okay. Maybe we’ll join you in a little bit? I’m sure Elijah will want to dig around for worms and I should probably see if there’s anything I should pick out there. I need to go through my seeds to see what I can plant again soon.”

“Sounds good,” Derek said. He reached down and patted Stiles’ hand, squeezing his fingers briefly.

Stiles looked at Derek’s hand and smiled to himself, nodding. Elijah was too busy focusing on his sandwich to pay Derek any attention as he left to work on the garden.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles leaned over, managing to keep his balance as he picked cucumbers and neglected zucchinis from their respective plants, tossing them into baskets, then moved on to pick beans and peas. “Remind me to never neglect the garden again or we might have a case of super-squash on our hands,” Stiles said with a laugh, glancing over at Derek who was working at picking weeds and pulling up dead plants. He could see the corner of Derek’s mouth pull up into a smile at his comment. Stiles didn't think he’d ever be able to get enough of that, of Derek looking happy and seemingly at ease.

Elijah had his hands buried in the dirt, squishing it between his fingers, looking for worms no doubt. Stiles grinned at the sight and shook his head, one hand going to his stomach to rub over his belly. The last couple of weeks had gone by at a pleasant pace, starting with Derek getting up every morning and coming to have breakfast with them. Stiles tried to spend more time outside with Elijah and Derek without getting in the way of Derek’s work. It had been a while since he’d even felt like working around the farm since Jordan’s death. He knew that he’d neglected the place, but he’d been grieving and trying to figure out what exactly he was going to do without a mate and Alpha to keep him and his cubs safe. 

No one really bothered Stiles and he often felt like the town pariah, but he couldn't blame them either since he didn't go out of his way to speak to any of them beyond going into town for supplies. Being a werewolf didn't help much with his status in town and being an Omega was worse than being an Alpha or Beta. People didn't like what they didn't know and a male Omega werewolf was pretty far beyond most people’s understanding. He often overheard people muttering about him as he walked through town with Elijah the minimal times he’d been forced to go into town since Jordan’s death. About how they didn't understand how it worked, how was it even possible for him to have children and to be pregnant. There were also outlandish remarks that him and Jordan had stolen Elijah because it was impossible for Stiles to have children. It was pretty much impossible for them to deny that, though, with him walking around very obviously pregnant.

Stiles shook his head, trying to dislodge the thoughts that had crept into his mind. He tried his best not to think about people that didn't matter, especially people in town that had no rule over his life, but sometimes he couldn't help himself. Stiles tossed some lettuce and spinach leaves into a basket and trimmed the tops off so the plants wouldn't bolt because he’d been neglecting them.

“A worm!” Elijah squealed, holding up his prize: a dirt covered earthworm. Before Stiles could stop him, Elijah popped the worm into his mouth and ate it. Stiles scrunched his face up and made a sound of disgust. “I don't think I’m ever going to get used to that,” he muttered. “Despite how many bugs I ate as a kid, it’s still unappetizing to see my son do it.” He chuckled at that, glancing over to Derek again who was shirtless and sweating, skin tanned from all his time spent in the sun on the farm.

"Good protein," Derek said and shot Stiles a grin.

Stiles side eyed Derek and shook his head. “I’m sure there’s a lot of good protein substitutes, but worms are probably the least appetizing.”

"They're not that bad, actually."

“Yeah, well, I’m not eating a worm unless my life depends on it. I’d rather eat other proteins.”

Derek abruptly went into a coughing fit, face turning beet red.

Stiles grinned, mostly to himself, and continued to pick vegetables, placing them into baskets. Then Elijah squealed, which startled Stiles, and took off after a flying grasshopper. “Don't go too far!” Stiles shouted after him. Elijah pounced on the grasshopper then crunched down on it before another one burst into the air and he took off after it. Stiles ran a hand through his hair and shook his head again, glancing back over to Derek who was still beet red. “You okay?”

"Yep. Just fine," Derek wheezed.

“Okay. I guess I’m going to take these vegetables into the house and get cleaned up. I’ll start on lunch. Will you be okay keeping an eye on Elijah while he chases bugs around?”

"Of course," Derek said. He picked up the towel he'd brought outside and started rubbing the sweat off his chest.

Stiles stopped where he was picking up the second basket, eyes roaming over Derek’s body and lingering on his chest. A rush of arousal hit Stiles and he had to take a deep breath and hurriedly pick up his baskets and walk towards the house before Derek got a breathful of it. _Great._

***

Derek watched Elijah running around and felt a pang of shame in his gut for his own body’s response to Stiles’ arousal. It had been a long time since he’d felt a bone deep visceral reaction to someone else. And he’d never been affected by an Omega like this. But everything about Stiles was intoxicating.

He just had to remind himself that it was probably all instinctual and biological, not emotional. Stiles was still carrying the child of his previous mate, for fuck’s sake.

He would just keep doing what he could to help make this family stable.

***

A few days later, Derek was giving Elijah a piggyback into the house. They’d been feeding the chickens when Elijah had started whining that he was hungry. He’d been outside with Derek all morning, working surprisingly hard, so Derek had agreed readily.

  


“Stiles?” Derek called. “Elijah’s stomach was growling so loudly, it was scaring the chickens.” Elijah giggled from his back, then squealed as Derek bounced him.

Stiles laughed, looking up from where he was making lunch. “Alright, kiddo.” Stiles walked over to them, reaching out to dig his fingers into Elijah’s sides, which made him shriek and giggle, clinging and bucking against Derek. “Let’s get you cleaned up so we can eat lunch.”

Derek let Elijah slide down his back until he could drop down to the floor. More than anything, he was thirsty, so he strode over to the fridge and grabbed one of the bottles of milk out of it, pouring it into a glass. He took a few large swallows and paused. “This doesn’t taste like it came from the cow.” He tilted the glass back down and squinted at it. “Is this goat’s milk? I’ve never had it before.”

Stiles ushered Elijah in the direction of the bathroom and Elijah hurried off to clean up. Stiles frowned and looked over at Derek. “What?” he asked confused, looking down at the glass Derek was holding. Stiles flushed _red_ all the way to his hairline. “Oh my god, you didn't…”

“What?” Derek asked, nonplussed. He sniffed the milk in his glass again and froze. He knew that smell. It lingered faintly around Stiles almost all the time. He looked down in the glass in horror, then back up at Stiles, mouthing soundlessly.

Stiles seemed to get _redder_ at the look Derek was giving him. “I - uh. That’s the milk I give to Elijah.” He paused, letting that sink in. “Um, you know, breast milk.”

Derek very carefully put the glass next to the sink. “I am so sorry,” he mumbled.

Stiles just stood there awkwardly then tried to shake it off. “I’ll just replace it later,” he mumbled, walking towards the sink and dumping the milk out to rinse the glass. He wasn't getting any less red over the whole situation. “I’m gonna go check on Elijah…”

Derek nodded, not meeting Stiles’ eyes. Stiles’ taste was still flooding his mouth and Derek swallowed convulsively. He felt his blood start to pound, the taste and smell of _Stiles’ milk, Jesus,_ a thousand times more potent than when he’d caught the occasionally sniff of it in passing.  He reached down to his jeans and adjusted them, his dick well on the way to rock hard in his pants. And good god, Stiles could probably smell it on him just the way he’d smelled it on Stiles a few days earlier. Derek didn’t even want to know what Stiles thought of him. He buried his face in his hand and sighed.

A few minutes later Stiles returned from the restroom with Elijah in tow and helped him into his chair. “Alright, who’s ready for lunch?” he asked, very obviously trying to act as if nothing had happened. His body language was still a little awkward and he kept glancing over at Derek, cheeks flushing again.

Apparently ignoring the situation was what Stiles was going with. Derek went with it himself, gratefully. “I’m sure Elijah will out eat us all.” He sat down opposite Elijah after grabbing himself a slice of fresh bread.

“I dunno about that. I’m eating for two, here,” Stiles reminded Derek, then got redder. “I think I could out eat him.” Stiles attempted an awkward laugh at that then put plates on the table in front of Derek and Elijah before grabbing his own. Stiles got Derek a _regular_ glass of milk and placed it on the table, gave Elijah his own milk and water for himself. “Dig in!”

Derek downed his lunch in record time, trying not to breathe in the scent of Stiles’ milk. Now that he’d tasted it, it was like his nose was honing in on it. When he was finished, he cleaned his plate quickly and excused himself, making a beeline for the barn.

***

Derek looked down at the table he was sitting at, concentrating on the book in front of him. He’d decided to take time this trip into town to check out the local library. One of the things he’d missed the most besides his family was the large library of books they’d had at their home. He’d often spent hours and hours in the bright and airy room, allowing himself to fall completely into the world of books.

The town’s library was not as large as his family’s had been, but it had a decent selection. There was a small pile of ratty books next to him and he flipped through their pages, seeing if anything caught his interest.

His rapt mood was interrupted by what sounded like a distant crack of thunder. Derek cocked his head and when another crash sounded, he gathered up the books as quickly as he could, having already checked them out earlier.

Derek hurried out of the library into the town square. He looked up and saw that his hearing had been right, there was a storm rolling in. The clouds overhead were still grey, but they were nearly black on the horizon, flashes of lightning slicing across the sky.

The wind had started to pick up, and with a crash, rain started falling. Derek tucked his books inside his shirt and started back towards the farm. Within minutes, the storm had started to arrive in full force and Derek started running.

He didn’t want to think about Stiles and Elijah being left alone on the farm, trying to get the animals secure in this. He pushed himself to run even faster. In just a fraction of the normal amount of time, he was pounding his way up the drive and into the house.

“Stiles!” he yelled, hoping he’d be heard over the roar of the wind.

There was no reply and Derek tried not to panic. He dropped his books on the kitchen table and pushed his way back out through the door. The animals were secure in the barn and their coops, even if they were agitated by the storm. Still no Stiles and Elijah. He turned in a circle in the barn, running his hands through his hair, before he remembered the small root cellar. It seemed like a good place to wait out a storm.

Derek ran out of the barn and darted around the back of the house, the cellar doors hugging the back of it. He pulled one open and climbed in, the wind slamming it shut behind him. “Stiles?” he asked.

“Derek? Oh my god, are you okay? I thought you would get stuck in town,” Stiles said, huddled towards the back of the cellar with Elijah, both wrapped in blankets. Stiles reached over to turn the lamp up a little more to fill the room with light.

Derek eyes adjusted quickly to more light. He breathed out in relief, the worry draining out of him. “I’m glad you’re both okay. It’s nasty out there.”

Stiles nodded. “I’m glad you’re okay too. We were worried.” Stiles grabbed an extra blanket and handed it to Derek. “We should be okay in here.”

Derek shook his head, sending droplets of water flying off, before wrapping himself in the blanket and hunkering down. The doors on the cellar were still rattling with the violence of the wind, intermittent crashes of thunder splitting the silence.

Stiles had his arm wrapped around Elijah who was cuddled up against his side under his blanket even though he had one of his own. “I didn't think you were coming back until the storm was finished,” Stiles admitted, sighing in relief. He leaned against Derek’s shoulder.

“I suppose I could have found somewhere to wait in town.” Derek turned and looked down at Stiles. “To be honest, I didn’t even think of it.”

Stiles’ eyes searched Derek’s face, watching him quietly. “I’m glad you’re here,” he finally said, offering Derek a small smile.

“Me too,” Derek replied. He carefully moved his hand out from his blanket and grasped Stiles’, folding his fingers around him and giving Stiles’ hand a squeeze.

“How long do we have to stay down here, Daddy?” Elijah asked, from where he was curled up on Stiles’ other side.

“Until the storm goes away baby,” Stiles said, looking down at Elijah. “We’re going to wait in here until it stops raining.”

“Oh. Okay then.” Just like that, Elijah curled up more against Stiles and appeared to fall asleep.

Derek snorted with amusement. “I forgot how easy it is for kids to go to sleep when they want to.”  He looked up towards the cellar doors, lightning visible through the cracks. “Looks like it’s going to be a long night for us.”

“Usually is when there’s a storm,” Stiles said. “And Elijah is a champion sleeper. Once he’s out, he’s usually out until he wakes up. If I have to wake him up before then it takes forever.”

Derek’s lips curved up in a smile. “My little sister Cora was like that. I used to be able to drag her right out of her bed and she’d stay asleep.” His smile faded. He usually made a habit of not talking about his family. All it did was make his stomach feel like there was a hole in it.

Stiles gave Derek’s hand a squeeze, moving to nuzzle his cheek against Derek’s shoulder to offer comfort. Derek hoped he didn’t smell too miserable, and tried to focus on the here and now. Before he could second guess himself, he turned and pressed a quick kiss to the top of Stiles’ head then rested his cheek against it.

He closed his eyes and felt warm, listening to the storm rage on.

***

Stiles pushed the doors to the cellar open and stepped out. It was morning and the sun was clear and bright, birds chirping. Stiles held Elijah’s hand as they walked out of the cellar, Derek close behind. “Well… so far so good,” Stiles said as he turned around and saw that the house looked intact. “We still have a house.”

“Um...Stiles?” Derek was looking in the opposite direction, towards the barn.

Stiles turned around and gasped. “Oh my god.” Part of the barn’s roof was missing. Stiles couldn't tell which part it was exactly over, but he could see that a nice portion of it was destroyed. Probably blown off by the storm. And one of the doors looked like it had blown open. He’d been in such a hurry to put the animals in and get Elijah to safety; he must not have closed it correctly. “Fuck,” he muttered, then slapped his hand over his mouth and looked at Elijah.

“What’s fuck?” Elijah asked, eyes wide.

Stiles pulled his hand down. “It’s a bad word that we’re not supposed to say.”

Elijah nodded and turned to Derek solemnly. “We’re not supposed to say fuck, Derek, ok?”

Derek’s lips twitched, but he refrained from smiling. “Ok, Elijah.” They got closer to the barn and saw part of the roof had landed on one of the pasture fences behind it. “That’s going to take some effort to fix.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said with a sigh. “And supplies. Which means we have to go buy them.” Stiles ran a hand over his neck, trying to figure out how exactly he was going to get enough money for the repairs. He had savings from when Jordan worked, but Stiles tried not to spend them since he couldn't exactly go out and make money in his current condition. Plus, who would take care of the kids even if he could? “Maybe I can pick over the garden and take some produce into town. Or sell a cow.”

“I could always try to get my job with the foreman back, maybe work some weekend shifts.” Derek was walking around the base of the barn and looking up at the damage critically. “I should be able to salvage some materials from the part that blew off as well.” He walked around the front and peeked in. “Looks like a few of the animals got out. I would imagine they’re close by.”

“I guess if we can’t get the money any other way you might have to.” Stiles sighed again and tried to look into the barn, unsure if it would be safe to walk inside. Just the thought of Derek going back to work made Stiles feel guilty because he couldn't afford the repairs alone and also thankful that Derek would go back to work to help him make the repairs. Stiles stood there and looked around, sure enough seeing some cows grazing where they weren’t supposed to be and one of their horses hanging out nearby. “You think you’ll have to go back to work for long?” Stiles asked. He felt uneasy at the prospect of having Derek so far away from him and Elijah.

“Probably not,” Derek said. “I have a bit of money put away that should cover some of the supplies.” He picked his way into the barn, before reappearing quickly with his bag, holding it close. “Not much left of a roof over my room.”

“Oh, no,” Stiles said, looking back at Derek. “Did your stuff get destroyed?” he asked, worried.

“This is it,” Derek said, holding up his bag. “Everything’s still inside it.” He was holding the bag like it contained something precious.

Stiles looked at Derek and then Derek’s bag. “You can stay in the house,” Stiles offered. “I mean, we have room.”

Derek looked up at Stiles, eyes slightly widened. Then he smiled. “Okay. Thanks.”

Stiles smiled and nodded. “Okay… let’s get the animals back where they’re supposed to go and start cleaning up this mess.” Stiles gave Elijah a side-hug. “You wanna help Daddy chase the cows into their pasture?”

“Yeah yeah yeah!” Elijah shrieked, taking off instantly. Derek looked sideways at Stiles and shrugged, chuckling.

“Can you really see me chasing cows with this?” Stiles asked Derek, running his hands over his belly. “Elijah can keep up with them better. Let’s use his endless child energy.”

“I’d prefer you didn’t exert yourself,” Derek said. “Elijah and I can handle the animal wrangling.” 

“Okay. Fine. I’ll go work on breakfast.” Stiles held his hand out towards Derek. “You want me to take your bag inside for you?”

Derek held the bag closer for a moment, before he held it out. “Okay.” Once Stiles took the bag, Derek ran a hand through his own hair and sighed. “Looks like it’s going to be a long day ahead of us.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said, holding Derek’s bag close. “When you guys get the animals put away, come inside for breakfast.” He smiled at Derek. “I’ll keep this safe.” After a few more moments, Stiles turned and headed into the house, trying not to feel like he’d been trusted with something special, even if it was only just a bag.

***

The day had been just as long as Derek had thought. Corralling the animals took longer than expected and the rest of the day had been burned up in collecting debris and mending the fence. Stiles had investigated his garden and found a few plants had been blown flat, but generally things were okay.

The sun had gone down by the time Derek came in the house for the night, Elijah having gone to bed over an hour earlier. He wolfed down the supper that Stiles had left sitting out, before heading to the living room and collapsing on the couch. Stiles was nowhere to be seen and Derek assumed that he’d laid down for the night as well. He stretched himself out and threw his arm over his eyes, trying to slow his breathing and settle his thoughts, but he found himself going over everything he had to do tomorrow and unable to relax.

There was some shuffling and then Stiles’ voice said softly, “Hey… you awake?”

Derek pulled his arm down. “Yeah. Can’t really shut my mind off.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Stiles said, standing near the couch and looking down at Derek. He shifted from one foot to the other, chewing on his bottom lip. “You wanna come to bed? I mean, with me?”

“To… bed? To sleep?” Derek asked. He winced internally, realizing how dumb he probably sounded.

“Yeah. To bed. You know, it’s a horizontal flat surface that you lay down on. Mostly to sleep.” Stiles fidgeted and sighed. “I can’t get comfortable and I was hoping you’d cuddle with me.”

“Oh.” Derek smiled a little and nodded. “That sounds nice.” He pushed himself upright, cracking his neck.

Stiles smiled at that and stepped back so Derek would have room to get off the couch. “Okay. Um… my bedroom is this way,” he said with a motion. “You can bring your things in with you.”

“You mean there’s room for my bag?” Derek asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

“Yeah,” Stiles said and snorted quietly. “And you know, your clothes and books.” Stiles turned and walked back to his room, leaving the door open for Derek.

Derek scooped up his meager belongings and followed Stiles in. He glanced around, taking in the personal touches around the room. It was cluttered, but not messy and the bed looked large and comfortable.

Stiles was clearing off one of the nightstands for Derek’s things and looked over at him. “You can put your stuff here if you want.”

Derek nodded, dropping his bag on that side of the bed, and stacking a few books on the nightstand. The atmosphere in the room was fragile and tenuous. He watched Stiles go around to his side of the bed before hesitating and opening his robe, tossing it over a chair in the corner. 

Derek’s mouth went dry at the sight of Stiles’ belly, distended in a large curve. Stiles’ chest wasn’t swollen, but his nipples were large and dusky pink, almost red. His skin was dotted with moles and freckles, and there was a dark line of hair leading down into his underwear. Derek realized he was staring and quickly turned away, stripping off his shirt and pants, leaving him clad in his underwear.

“Sorry… I guess I should’ve asked if you had a problem with me sleeping in my underwear,” Stiles said, moving over to the bed and climbing in. “Do you have a problem with, um, my stomach? I can put a shirt on.”

“No!” Derek said, whipping back around. He blushed furiously. “I mean, I don’t have a problem with it. I just… haven’t seen your bare belly before.”

Stiles flushed, red blotches appearing all over his skin. “Yeah, well, you’re kinda the only one that’s seen my bare belly.” Stiles laid down and tried to get comfortable. “You coming in?”

Derek pulled back the covers and slid under them, ordering his body to relax. Stiles kept shuffling from side to side until Derek reached out and put a hand on his side. He guided Stiles onto his side and slid his body up behind him until they were flush together.

Stiles relaxed at Derek’s touch, molding against his chest. He breathed out a sigh. “Thanks,” he mumbled, moving his hand to Derek’s on his side and pulling it more around him to rest on his belly. “It’s been hard for me to find a comfortable position lately.”

"That's understandable," Derek murmured, his heart pounding as he slid his hand along the smooth skin of Stiles' belly. He gasped a little as it suddenly shifted, pushing his hand up an inch or two.

Stiles smiled and rubbed his hand over Derek’s against his belly. “Sorry. Probably should’ve warned you about that, too. The baby moves around a lot when I’m trying to go to sleep. I’m sure it has a master plan to prevent me getting rest,” Stiles joked.

"It just surprised me a little," Derek admitted. "I mean, I know you're pregnant, but I didn't actually think about the fact that there's someone _in_ there, you know?" He rubbed his hand again as an experiment and was rewarded with another shift and bulge.

“Yeah, I know. When I was pregnant with Elijah it took a lot of getting used to the idea of having another person inside of me and when he started moving around I think I was kinda freaked out and intrigued at the same time.” Stiles chuckled softly. “It’s difficult to explain, but the baby seems to like you rubbing my belly.”

"I guess I'll keep doing it then," Derek said softly, smoothing his hand in circles along Stiles' skin. He shifted a little closer, his nose brushing the back of Stiles' neck, surreptitiously scenting him.

Stiles was turning into a puddle of goo under Derek’s touch, his head tilting sideways, offering Derek his neck. “Pretty sure I could fall asleep if you keep doing that,” Stiles breathed.

Derek froze momentarily, before giving in to temptation and scenting Stiles again, scraping his cheek against the soft skin of Stiles' neck. "I can't remember the last time I was this comfortable," he murmured.

Stiles’ let out a small, pleased sound. “Me too.” He moved his hand to rest over Derek’s as Derek stroked his stomach, loose and warm in Derek’s arms.

Derek kept up the gentle touching until Stiles' breath evened out into sleep then placed a soft kiss at the base of Stiles' neck before drifting off himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to reblog the art on Tumblr [go here.](http://sterekbros.tumblr.com/post/126401395961)  
> If you click the tag "Holding On & Letting Go" on my blog, all the art is there for you to reblog. :D

Stiles woke at the first stream of light creeping through his window and smiled at the warmth pressed to his skin. He opened his eyes and looked up to find Derek asleep on his stomach next to him and Stiles had managed to shift in his sleep to drape himself as best he could over Derek’s body. Really, Stiles was awkwardly pressing up against Derek with his belly, but his legs were tangled with Derek’s and his arm was wrapped around him. Stiles laid there quietly watching Derek sleep next to him.

The previous night drifted back to him, of Derek pressed against him, arms wrapped around him and rubbing his stomach. Stiles wasn't sure what to make of it. He wasn't sure if he should make anything of it. Him and Derek had become comfortable with each other and Stiles would like to think that they were at least friends, if there had to be a label applied to it. Stiles didn't know what it was, but he knew that he enjoyed Derek’s company, Derek’s laugh, Derek’s smile, the way Derek’s hand felt when it cupped over his and squeezed, the way Derek’s body pressed against his when they cuddled and Derek’s warmth. Hell, even Derek’s scent was intoxicating, especially when he’d been working out on the farm all day.

Stiles especially loved the way Derek was with Elijah. How open and genuine he seemed with his son. Stiles knew that Elijah adored Derek already and Stiles knew that he wanted to keep Derek all to himself as long as he could. The thought of having Derek away from him and Elijah and the farm was increasingly making Stiles uncomfortable. Even Derek’s short trips into town had Stiles fidgeting until Derek returned. Stiles knew that he shouldn’t be feeling whatever it was that he was feeling, but he couldn't help it. He just hoped that whatever it was wouldn't scare Derek away and force him to leave, since none of this had been part of their agreement when Derek started working on the farm.

He breathed out a quiet sigh and smiled a little, eyes roaming Derek’s sleeping face. Stiles wanted to bottle up this moment and keep it in case he never got to have one like it again. His fingers idly traced the dark lines on Derek’s back, drifting over the tattoo there. He’d seen it several times since Derek started working there and always wondered what it meant, but never had gotten the courage to ask. Stiles leaned in to place a gentle kiss to Derek’s shoulder, breathing in his scent, even though it was already permeating his room. He wanted to roll in it and stay in it until he had to get up and be a responsible adult.

  


Derek started to move and roll his shoulders a bit, before he turned his head on the pillow, putting their faces close together. He blinked a few times, still looking sleepy.

Stiles smiled at Derek, just as sleepy. “Morning,” he breathed softly, fingers still idly tracing Derek’s tattoo.

A shiver rippled through Derek’s body, and he turned his head to peer at Stiles’ hand on his back. “Good morning,” he said, voice rough. He dropped his head back down to the pillow and his eyes drifted shut. “Sleep well?”

“Better than I have in a while,” Stiles said honestly. “You?” He drew his hand back, tucking it against his own chest, unsure if Derek was okay with all the touching now that it was morning.

Derek rolled onto his side, facing Stiles. “Same,” he murmured. He reached out and took Stiles’ hand gently. “Thanks.”

“For what?” Stiles asked, threading his fingers with Derek’s.

“Trusting me. With your family, in your home.” Derek looked down at their fingers and rubbed his thumb gently against the back of Stiles’ hand. “For giving me a place to stay. A place I _want_ to stay.”

Stiles felt a warmth wash over his body from the inside, leaving tingles in its wake as he watched Derek, so open and vulnerable than he’d ever seen him. He looked down at their hands, moving his thumb to brush back over Derek’s fingers and smiled to himself. “I’m glad you didn't end up being a bad person,” Stiles said softly. “And that you want to stay.” Stiles wanted to add a _with me_ on the end of that, but Derek didn't say he wanted to stay _with_ him, just that he wanted to stay.

Derek’s face crumpled slightly and he turned his eyes down. “You have so much faith in me.” His voice was soft, just above a whisper.

“Did I say something wrong?” Stiles asked quietly, matching Derek’s voice. It was barely there, but Stiles noticed the slight change in Derek’s features.

Derek shook his head. “No, of course not. It’s just… I haven’t thought of myself as a good person in a long time.” He looked back up at Stiles. “To realize that someone sees me as one… it’s a little overwhelming.”

“Oh.” Stiles gave Derek’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Well, you’ve never been anything but good to me and Elijah. I mean, you do things you don't have to. Like spend time with him. It’s not what you signed up for when you took this job.”

“I seem to be getting a lot more than I signed up for too.” Derek lips curved up and he squeezed Stiles’ hand back. He shuffled minutely closer, pulling his hand free and running it up and down Stiles’ arm.

“Well, I think that’s a good thing?” Stiles didn't move away, moving closer instead, or at least as close as his belly would let him get without straining himself. It felt like his arm was on fire and it was spreading through his body, a need filling him.

Stiles’ belly pressed slightly into Derek’s stomach, but Derek just curled himself around it, bringing his face even closer. Derek’s gaze darted down to Stiles’ lips before lifting again to meet his eyes. “It’s good,” he whispered, closing the distance between them.

“Yeah?” Stiles breathed, so close to Derek’s lips that he felt a fluttering in his stomach. Stiles’ chest clenched briefly as he closed the little distance between them, giving Derek a second to pull away before be carefully brushed his lips against Derek’s in a kiss.

Derek only hesitated for a split second, before sliding his lips against Stiles’ more firmly. He slid his hand around the back of Stiles’ neck, carding through the soft hairs at the base of his skull. The kisses stayed chaste and fluttering, but was intense all the same.

Stiles whimpered against Derek’s lips, sparks shooting through his body at the contact and leaving him tingling all over. He moved his hand to wrap around Derek, holding him close, as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, lightly brushing his tongue over Derek’s lips.

Derek growled faintly in the back of his throat, sucking Stiles’ tongue into his mouth. His fingers curled into Stiles’ hair, holding him in place as they continued kissing, wetter and deeper.

Stiles’ whimper turned into a quiet moan as he tried to force himself closer. “Derek,” he breathed between kisses, fingers digging into Derek’s back, needing more.

Derek buried his face in Stiles’ neck, licking and sucking over his pulse point, sliding his tongue over the skin before worrying at it gently with his teeth. One of his legs slid between Stiles’ as they clung to one another.

Stiles didn't even hold back his groan now, tilting his head to the side to give Derek more access to his neck, a hand moving into Derek’s hair to thread his fingers there. Stiles couldn't even bring himself to think about stopping and more importantly, he didn't want to. He tried to rut against Derek’s leg, clinging to him.

There was a loud crash from outside the bedroom, followed by a maniacal sounding cackle. “Daddyyyyyyy!” Elijah squawked, before he started pounding on the bedroom door. “Daddy! I need your help!”

Derek stopped his assault on Stiles’ neck and shook with laughter, muffling it against Stiles’ skin.

This time Stiles groaned in frustration. “What on earth.” He sighed and stared at the wall. “I’ll be there in minute!” he called out to Elijah. “Sorry,” he muttered to Derek and took a deep breath. “I need to go - yeah.”

“It’s okay,” Derek said, rolling back to the side of the bed. He scrubbed a hand over his face and laughed softly. “There’ll be time.”

Stiles smiled at that before forcing himself to awkwardly roll towards his side of the bed and out of it. “Augh. That is going to get so much more difficult in the next couple of months,” he commented, moving to get his robe and pulled it on. “I’ll go ahead and get breakfast started after I deal with whatever damage has been done to ground zero.”

“I’ll be out in a second to help,” Derek said. “Just let me get dressed.”

Stiles nodded and tied his robe shut, heading out to see what Elijah had gotten himself into, still tingling from Derek’s everything against him. Stiles was so gone on Derek it wasn't even funny.

***

Derek spent the morning sorting out what he could salvage for the barn roof and ending up with a sizable pile. He also spent the morning trying not to think about what had happened in Stiles’ bed so he wouldn’t get distracted. He didn’t have much luck.

He surveyed his work and counted out the money he had taken from his bag, clucking his tongue. He didn’t think it would be quite enough. Blowing out a breath, he headed into the house, finding Stiles laying down on the couch and dozing. Not wanting to wake him, but needing to let him know the situation, Derek carefully touched his shoulder and shook it.

Stiles looked confused when he woke up, then focused on Derek. “Oh. Hey. Everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Derek assured him. “Elijah’s chasing the goats around outside.” He huffed with laughter. “That child is inexhaustible.”

Stiles snorted. “Yeah, well. He is my kid. I’m like an endless pit of energy when I’m not pregnant.” Stiles stretched and sighed. “What’s up?”

“We’re not going to have enough money for supplies to replace everything that was destroyed in the storm,” Derek said. “I know you mentioned Jordan had some put away, but I’d rather try to sell some vegetables. I think you should keep that money safe if you can.”

Stiles shifted on the couch to sit up and run a hand over his face. “I can get some together so you can take into town. When did you want to go?”

“Probably tomorrow. If I’m going to have any luck, I should probably be out there most of the day with them. It’s already afternoon.”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded in agreement. “Should probably be out there at least by sun up. Whenever I go into town for supplies in the afternoons it always seems like people have been there for a while.” Stiles started getting up. “I can go do it now.”

Derek shot a hand out and took Stiles’ elbow, helping him up off the couch. “Take it easy,” he murmured. “I can help with the veggies, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Stiles grinned and leaned into Derek’s touch a bit. “You know, I used to be in the garden all the time when I was pregnant with Elijah. There were a few times towards the end of the pregnancy though where I couldn't get up off the ground.” Stiles laughed.

“Well, I’ll be there to lever you up if you get stuck,” Derek smirked.

The two of them made their way into the garden with a few large baskets for collecting. It didn’t take more than a few minutes before both baskets were laden with vegetables.

“Do you think that’s enough or should we pick more?” Stiles asked. “I’m sure there’s plenty of squash for me to fill another basket.”

“I think we should see how this goes.” Derek looked down at the gorgeous produce, an idea forming in his mind. “Have you ever thought of selling on the regular? You could have a pretty steady income.”

“No,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “That would mean going into town and interacting with people. That’s not exactly something I’m wanting to do.”

“Well, maybe, if there’s interest, that’s something I could do?” Derek picked up one of the squash in the basket. “You have quality produce here and if you expanded the garden, you’d be sitting on a lot of money.”

Stiles was quiet as he looked at the baskets and then back up to Derek. “I guess we can see how it goes. I mean, if that’s something you think you can do, but I don't want to go into town myself to sell it.”

Derek could see how uncomfortable Stiles was with the prospect. “You won’t have too.” Derek carefully placed the vegetable back in the basket then raised an eyebrow as Elijah went screaming across the yard after a butterfly. “I’d say we did good for today. I’ll leave bright and early tomorrow for town.”

“Don't eat that butterfly!” Stiles shouted after Elijah. “It pollinates my garden! Go eat some grasshoppers!” Elijah continued to scream and chase it and Stiles shook his head before looking back over to Derek. “Yeah, okay.” He smiled. “Um, you’re staying with me again tonight, right?”

Elijah rounded the house, but they could still hear his gleeful shrieks. Derek looked at Stiles fondly. “If you’ll have me, then yes. I’ll stay with you again.” They stood smiling at each other for a moment before Elijah came running around the corner of the house stark naked and still screaming. “How?” Derek asked, bewildered.

Stiles literally face-palmed. “Elijah, where are your clothes?” he asked, already walking off towards him.

“In the tree Daddy!” Elijah yelled, before he started spinning wildly in a circle.

Derek choked back a laugh and put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “I got them.”

“Well you’re going to have to because I can’t get in a tree,” Stiles said with a laugh. “God, he really is me as a child.” Stiles groaned and ran his hands over his face. “Elijah come here! No more naked running in the yard.”

“But I like being naked!” Elijah hooted, shaking his butt in Stiles’ direction.

Derek felt like he was going to crack a rib trying not to laugh. “I’ll just get his clothes now.”

“Yeah, okay,” Stiles said to Derek. “Come on. Let’s go inside and get lunch, Elijah! And clothes.”

Derek scaled the tree around the side of the house, the clothes slung over the lowest branch. He tucked them into his arm and hopped easily to the ground. On his way walking towards the house, he realized that he was still grinning and slowed to a stop.

He was happy. _Really_ happy.

He felt a lump rising in his throat and swallowed around it, before heading inside the house.

***

The next morning, Derek rose well before Stiles and Elijah to get an early start heading into town. The night had been pleasant, but uneventful. Both Stiles and Derek had been so exhausted that they’d fallen into bed and were asleep within seconds. Derek had woken up to Stiles sprawled over him again, which had given him a warm feeling in his gut. Stiles hadn’t woken as Derek shifted him to his side of the bed.

Derek scribbled a note for Stiles that he’d left for town, before loading up the baskets of veggies into a wooden cart and heading off towards the road. The walk took only marginally longer with the added weight thanks to his extra strength and he entered the town boundaries as the morning mist was still clinging to the fields.

After speaking to the foreman that he’d worked for briefly, he was allowed to set up a small stand near the construction site, abutting the town square. Once the morning started in earnest, it would be noticeable and hopefully he’d make a decent profit.

Several hours later, his hopes were sinking a little lower. He’d sold less than a quarter of what he’d brought. He had a good idea that the people weren’t generally fond of buying from a were. He tried not to get angry, but was having a hard time of it. He needed this money for Stiles and Elijah. Derek made sure to smile and act friendly to anyone passing by, but more and more time wore on without making any more sales.

He had nearly resigned himself to giving up when a young woman with jet black hair and dark skin walked straight up to him, looking over the vegetables and then sizing him up.

“You’re the new werewolf I’ve seen in town,” she said easily and gave him a gentle smile.

“That’s right,” Derek said. He held out his hand, prepared for her to scoff or even recoil.

She stood there for a moment, looking him over before reaching out and taking his hand. “I’m Marin Morrell. I own a shop in town.”

“Derek Hale.” Marin’s grip was confident and strong. He shook her hand before dropping his back into his lap. “What kind of shop?”

“Herbs, mostly. And a variety of things that aren’t easily obtained.” She picked up a tomato and looked it over before placing it back into its basket and then a squash. “You’re out on the Aurora Acres farm, aren’t you? With the Omega?”

“His name is Stiles,” Derek said, a little waspishly.

“I know what his name is,” Marin said easily. She smiled and motioned at the baskets. “I’ll take everything. If you’d be kind enough to bring it to my shop I can pay you there.”

Derek went from slightly irritated to feeling a bit guilty in half a second. “Oh. Yes, of course. That’d be wonderful.”

“I’ll wait for you to load up. You can follow me.”

Derek piled the vegetables back into his cart and followed Morrell to her shop. It was just off the town square, the storefront non-descript with a large selection of fresh herbs on display.

Morrell informed him that his cart would be fine outside while he brought the vegetables in, since no one bothered things in front of her store, so Derek followed her in.

“You can place them over here, in these baskets.” Morrell walked behind a counter and motioned to some baskets there. “How much would it be for the lot?” She was already counting out payment for what she believed the vegetables were worth.

Derek unloaded the vegetables quickly, thinking. “Thirty coppers,” he said, fully expecting her to barter down.

Marin looked up at him, face unreadable before she handed over silver coins. “You really shouldn’t undercut yourself. You have quality product.”

Derek took the silver, staring down at it dumbly. “Thanks for the tip,” he said. Looking around the shop, he noticed a few plants that looked familiar. “You have wolfsbane here?” He turned to look at Morrell, his nerves alight.

“Yes. I keep a variety on hand. Different species, of course.” She watched Derek, the same smile she’d had on her face when she first met him present on her face. “Sometimes it’s needed. For curative purposes.”

Derek nodded. He wasn’t sure what to make of this woman. “Anyway, thank you again.” He pocketed the silver and started making his way to the door. “I have some supplies to buy before heading back to the farm. It was nice to meet you.”

“It was very nice to meet you, Derek.” When he reached the door, Marin said, “It’s rare to have an Alpha, much less a second, in one area. Before Jordan passed, I spoke with him about an alliance between his pack and myself. Perhaps we can speak again soon.”

Derek looked back over his shoulder, brow crinkled in confusion. He opened his mouth then closed it again before giving Marin a nod and walking out the door.

*** 

Stiles was sitting on the porch reading to Elijah when he saw Derek walking up the path to the house. He was relieved and surprised to see Derek without any vegetables. When Derek walked onto the porch, Stiles was sure his shock showed on his face. “Wow, you sold everything?”

“Yeah.” Derek grinned. “Most of it to a shop owner. Marin Morrell?”

“Oh. Really?” Stiles’ face scrunched up, still surprised. “What is she going to do with it all?” He knew that he shouldn’t care since it was purchased, but Stiles couldn't help but be curious. “Doesn't she sell herbs and… stuff?”

“There were herbs, but there were other things as well. I suppose she thinks she can move some produce too.” Derek jerked a thumb towards the barn. “I got all the supplies we need to fix up everything. And some extra.” He pulled several coins out of his pocket and dropped them into Stiles’ hand.

Stiles stared down at the coins in his hand, eyes wide. “You bought everything and had _extra_? Holy - uh, cow. People paid this much?”

“ _Marin_ paid this much. She told me you had ‘quality product’.”

Stiles shifted on the swing uncomfortably, looking down at Elijah who was engrossed in the picture book they’d been looking at. “Did she say anything else?”

“Actually, she mentioned something about an alliance. With Jordan.” Derek sat down on the porch and leaned against one of the wooden posts. “Do you know anything about that?”

Stiles ran a hand over Elijah’s head and looked over at Derek. “Honey, can you go inside and wash up for dinner?” Elijah nodded, still too wrapped up in his book and went inside with it. Once he was inside, Stiles’ gaze returned to Derek. “She’s an emissary. Her brother Deaton is too. Deaton delivered Elijah.”

“That makes more sense, then.” Derek shifted his gaze to Stiles. “Generations ago, every pack had an emissary. It was something that tended to run in families. The ones who still have that inclination and happen to find an Alpha would probably try to form some sort of alliance.”

“Jordan and I talked about it, but we weren’t really sure what to do. I mean, we don't really trust humans.” Stiles sighed. “He died before we ever made a decision, but I don't really know Morrell that well and I only know Deaton because he delivered Elijah.”

“I suppose we can just see how it goes. I’m never going to force a decision on you, especially not after only meeting the woman once.” Derek moved to the porch swing and sat down. “If I am your Alpha, I’m going to do what I can to keep everything safe.”

Stiles looked up at Derek, trying to keep the hope from his eyes at that comment. Not just an Alpha, but _his_ Alpha. “You think that’s something you might want someday?” Stiles asked carefully. “To be _my_ Alpha? Like, officially?”

Derek reached over and took Stiles’ hand. “I can’t lie and say I haven’t thought about it. You’re unlike anyone I’ve ever met.” He interlaced their fingers. “But I think it might be a little soon to set anything in stone.”

“I know,” Stiles agreed and looked down at their hands. “That’s why I said someday, not today.”

“Someday,” Derek said. It almost sounded like a promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. If we missed any tags, let us know.  
> You can find all art to reblog on Tumblr [here](http://sterekbros.tumblr.com/tagged/Holding-On-%26-Letting-Go).

Derek blinked, waking slowly. The room was still dark and for a moment he was disoriented, unsure why he’d woken. Then he heard a quiet groan from Stiles’ side of the bed. He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on an elbow. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Stiles lied and sighed, shifting uncomfortably. “No.”

Derek reached a hand out and put it gently on Stiles’ back. “What’s the matter?”

Stiles whined softly. “I can’t tell you,” he muttered and rolled onto his back to look at Derek, but he only looked like he became more uncomfortable.

“Stiles, what is it?” Derek put his hand on Stiles’ chest and yanked it back when Stiles flinched.

“Sorry…” Stiles winced. “Um, I haven’t had a chance to express my breast milk. I’m just… tender.”

Derek felt himself flush. "Oh." His eyes had adjusted quickly to the dark and he could see Stiles' nipples were swollen and hard. He felt his mouth start to water involuntarily. "Is there... I mean, can I help you somehow?"

Stiles sighed and shifted again in bed. “I don't know… I just - I need to relieve the pressure.”

Derek swallowed, his throat dry. He carefully reached his hand out again and ghosted it across Stiles' chest. He brushed a fingertip against a nipple and it instantly drew up even tighter. "Should I keep going?" He whispered.

Stiles whimpered softly, arching up against Derek’s touch and nodding. “How are you going to help?”

Derek moved his fingers to the other nipple and squeezed it lightly, watching Stiles' face for reaction. When Stiles just kept up his ragged breathing, Derek bent his head and dragged his tongue over Stiles' nipple while gently massaging the other.

Stiles gasped, drawing his bottom lip into his mouth and teething it. Stiles’ hand moved to Derek’s head where he threaded his fingers into his hair. “Oh my god, don't stop.” Stiles arched up again, pressing his nipple into Derek’s mouth more. “Please.”

Derek closed his lips fully and sucked, feeling the nipple spasm before warm, sweet liquid gushed out with surprising force. The nipple he was stimulating with his fingers began leaking as well, so he pressed his palm to it, keeping the milk from getting all over the bed. He swallowed, throat convulsing around the taste of Stiles, and he realized his dick was swelling quickly.

Stiles writhed under Derek, fingers twisting and tugging at his hair. Stiles’ free hand moved over Derek’s on his other breast and he gripped it, fingers digging into the back of Derek’s hand with a moan.

Derek sucked harder, rumbling in his throat when Stiles made a filthy noise. He pulled off with a wet 'pop', breathing hard. "Is this good?"

Stiles pulled Derek into a wet, needy kiss, groaning against his lips. “More than good,” he panted when he pulled back. “I think my other nipple needs some attention, too. You wanna help with that?”

Derek grinned and obligingly dipped his head down and flicked the other nipple with his tongue. He pulled Stiles onto his side by his waist, working his thigh between Stiles' legs and pressing against him, where he was gratified to feel Stiles' very, very hard dick.

Both of Stiles’ hands moved to Derek’s head, carding through his hair as he panted and moaned, shamelessly rutting against Derek’s thigh. “Oh, fuck,” he breathed, throwing his leg over Derek’s hip at an attempt to get closer. “God, Derek. You feel so good. Fuck, your mouth.”

Derek moaned around Stiles, his hand going to Stiles' ass and squeezing. Derek’s hands trailed upwards and stopped at the waistband of Stiles' underwear. He plucked at it and raised his eyebrows questioningly, meeting Stiles' heated gaze.

Stiles nodded without hesitation, hands reluctantly releasing Derek to make space between them. “Take yours off too.”

Derek shimmied out of his own underwear, before tugging Stiles' down his long legs. Then he pressed them together, shuddering at the feel of the entirety of their skin touching and sliding together.

Stiles dragged Derek into a hungry kiss, licking the milk from his mouth as tried to wrap around him. “I think we’re totally going to have to do this more often,” Stiles breathed between kisses. “I’m burning up for you.”

"God, Stiles," Derek groaned. "I've wanted this, wanted _you_ so badly." He maneuvered their bodies until he could press their dicks together, licking his palm and wrapping them up in his hand. "You're beautiful," Derek said, kissing Stiles again. "You feel so good."

Stiles crushed his mouth against Derek’s, fucking up into his hand as best he could, nipping and sucking at Derek’s lips as he kissed him. “Derek,” Stiles whined, tilting his head and pulling Derek against his neck. “Fuck, I’m close.”

"I'm right there with you, baby." Derek nuzzled his face into Stiles' neck, the desire to _mark_ and _claim_ rising up inside him. He tamped it down, breathing noisily into the juncture of Stiles' collarbone, eagerly lapping up the sweat pooling there. "Stiles," he gasped. "I'm going to come." He could feel the base of his spine tingling and squeezed his hand tighter around the two of them.

“Oh… my...god,” Stiles panted. “Next time you’re knotting me. Fuck!” Stiles tried to muffle a loud moan, the sound punching from Stiles as his hips stuttered. He fucked sloppily into Derek’s hand as he came all over the underside of his belly.

At Stiles mentioning knotting, Derek felt his muscles lock as his orgasm tore through him, making him keen helplessly into Stiles' skin. He dragged his hand up, covered in come, smearing it over Stiles' belly and chest. He dipped his head and started to lick it off, humming happily at the taste of the two of them, combined.

Stiles was breathing heavily, hands running over every inch of Derek in his reach, eyes closed. He drew Derek up for a slow, deep kiss. “Mmm. I could get used to this.” Stiles tightened his leg over Derek’s hip as if he could pull him closer. “That was amazing.”

 _"You're_ amazing," Derek countered, tracing a finger over Stiles' full, pink lower lip. He leaned in and kissed it again, sucking it lightly. "Now, get some sleep."

Stiles grinned. “I dunno… I think I might need you to nurse on me some more. My nipples still need some attention.”

Derek pinched Stiles' butt gently. "How about in the morning?" He tugged Stiles closer and rubbed his back, feeling the weight of his belly between them.

“If we get up early enough,” Stiles said and kissed Derek softly. “I don't know if we’ll have time before Elijah is up.”

"Hmm," Derek hummed thoughtfully. "I guess I'll have to be ambitious."

Stiles laughed quietly. “Yeah, I guess.” He smoothed his fingers through Derek’s hair, gently scratching against his scalp. “I’m definitely going to need a shower in the morning, though.”

"You know, showering together would save water."

“And time,” Stiles agreed. “I think we should make it a goal.”

“Sounds good to me,” Derek mumbled, nuzzling his face into Stiles’ neck. He rested his hand on the swell of Stiles’ belly and stroked it. “Sleep, Stiles.” He pointed a finger at Stiles’ belly and said mock seriously, “You too, baby,” before resuming the gentle stroking.

Stiles laughed as the baby gave a kick on cue. “I don't think the baby likes your discipline.” Stiles closed his eyes and rested his head on a pillow, snuggling in as close as possible to Derek. “Good thing I’m exhausted enough to sleep,” he added with a yawn.

“Close your eyes,” Derek whispered, pressing a kiss to the tip of Stiles’ nose, before dropping his head down on the same pillow, his heart swelling with affection. “Good night,” and then even quieter, “both of you.”

***

The next few days went by without incident as Derek worked on the repairs from the storm.  Stiles and Elijah worked in the garden and with the chickens. He’d even showed Elijah how to milk a cow and afterward, Stiles had to call for Derek to help him off of his stool. Elijah ended up rolling on the ground laughing due to Stiles being unable to stand because of his growing belly. He’d grumbled and complained in frustration because Elijah was laughing up a storm, but really, he just wanted up off his stool. He’d refused to milk the cows after that until the baby came.

Stiles was sitting on the porch looking at picture books with Elijah and making up stories for the images when he heard hooves nearing the farm that did not belong to their horses. “Derek?” Stiles called out. “Are you expecting anyone?”

Derek poked his head out of the barn. “No.” He came out and walked up to the porch. “Do you normally get visitors out here?”

“No, of course not,” Stiles said and stood up. “It’s not like I have any friends in town.” Stiles closed the book he was holding and helped Elijah off of the swing so he wouldn't jump off like he usually did.

“I hear two horses,” Derek said, taking Stiles’ hand.

Stiles side-eyed Derek. “Obviously. That’s why I called you out of the barn.” He gave Derek’s hand a squeeze and pulled Elijah closer when his son tried to jump off the porch to see who was coming. “I think I’m going to take Elijah inside.”

Derek shaded his eyes and squinted, trying to make out the riders coming into view. “Wait, Stiles,” he said. “One of the them in Marin.”

Stiles was sure his face became even more irritated. “Oh, lovely. If there’s someone with her that means it can only be Deaton. I’m sure he’s going to give me an earful.” Stiles sighed and released his hold on Elijah, who instantly jumped off the porch like a wild child and went screaming excitedly towards Marin and Deaton. “Sometimes I don't understand how he maintains so much energy…”

“Well, I did catch him eating straight out the sugar jar the other day.” Derek smirked sideways at Stiles. “Combine that with your genetics…”

“Augh… now I need to find something that’s wolf-proof so he wont get into it. Does anything even come with wolf-proofing?” Stiles rubbed his belly when the baby started moving, no doubt from him being anxious about their visitors. “Between him getting into stuff and you giving him cookies I’m glad here’s a werewolf so he won’t become a diabetic.”

Derek had the good grace to look guilty, before giving Stiles a sheepish grin.

“Hello, Stiles,” Deaton called, drawing his horse up near the barn. He dismounted smoothly, winding the reins around a post.

Marin followed his lead and walked with Deaton towards the house as Stiles gave both of them an irritated look. “When did you start making unannounced house calls?”

“Since you apparently found it unnecessary to come visit me for check ups. I may be being presumptuous, but I believe you were planning on requiring my services a second time,” Deaton said, voice even.

Stiles gave Derek a guilty look, feeling Derek’s gaze shift to him briefly before looking back towards Deaton and Marin. “I haven’t really had the time with everything that’s happened,” Stiles said honestly. “Or the money. How much is this visit going to cost anyway?”

“Free of charge,” Deaton said. “Provided you listen when Marin makes you an offer today.”

Stiles looked from Deaton to Marin and back. “I’ll listen, but that doesn’t mean I have to accept it.”

Deaton looked to his sister, who nodded fractionally. “Fair enough,” he said.

Stiles sighed and tried to relax, even though he knew that he wouldn't be able to. He gave Derek’s hand a squeeze and forced himself to release him. “I guess let’s go inside…” Stiles looked over towards the barn where Elijah was petting the horses and they were nuzzling him and pushing him with their noses. “Elijah! It’s time to go inside!” After a few seconds he hurried towards the house and Stiles handed him the book they’d been reading and ushered his son in.

Derek waited with his arms crossed as Marin and Deaton followed Stiles into the house, before he trailed after them, shutting the door behind them.

“I believe you’ll be most comfortable on the couch,” Deaton said, gesturing for Stiles to sit down.

Stiles moved to sit on the couch reluctantly and sighed, looking between Deaton and Marin. “Okay so what do we need to do for this checkup?” he asked and watched Elijah climb into a chair across from them.

“Nothing invasive,” Deaton reassured Stiles. “Time the heartbeat, measure your stomach and give you a basic checkup.” He pulled a pocket watch out and handed it to Derek. “Perhaps you could help me with the heart rate?”

Derek took the watch and looked expectantly to Deaton.

“Count how many times the baby’s heart beats in fifteen seconds, then multiply it by four to get a good estimate.” Deaton said, before pulling out a long piece of measuring tape and stretching it vertically along Stiles’ stomach.  “Hmm... From what I remember, your due date is in October, correct?”

“Yes,” Stiles said, watching Deaton measure his stomach. “October 20th.” Stiles glanced at Derek, raising a brow at how concentrated Derek looked. “What’s the verdict?”

“As of right now, you’re measuring two weeks ahead,” Deaton said, rolling up his tape. “It’s not a cause for concern, but you may have an earlier baby than anticipated.”  He waited a few moments before asking Derek, “What’s your number Derek?”

“145 beats,” Derek replied, handing Deaton his watch back.

“That’s just fine,” Deaton said, dropping the watch back into his bag. He proceeded to give Stiles a quick look over, but announced after only a few minutes that Stiles was in perfect health.

Stiles nodded and rubbed his belly. “So how much is it going to cost for you to be here for the delivery? Same as it was for Elijah?”

“We can discuss that later,” Deaton said. “I’m not planning on bankrupting your family, Stiles, or leaving you here to deliver without assistance.”

“Yeah, okay.” Stiles sighed. “Are we done with the checkup? Or did you want to check Elijah while you’re here?”

“Unless you have any specific concerns about him, I doubt it’s necessary,” Deaton said. “And yes, we’re finished here.” He held out a hand to Stiles and shook it. “I’d like to start coming out every two weeks for the next two months, if that’s alright with you.”

“Yeah, okay. Um, but we might have to work out a payment plan,” Stiles said as he released Deaton’s hand. Stiles glanced in Marin’s direction and then to Derek. “So I guess lets get this over with. What did Marin want to talk to us about?”

Marin walked forward to enter the circle and looked between the two of them. “I’d like to make a proposition. Your vegetables were very delicious and I sold quite a few. However, I was looking at your garden and you would need to expand for the demand I predict we will have.”

“You mean, making the farm a permanent supplier for your shop?” Derek asked.

“Yes,” Marin confirmed. “And perhaps expanding it to include herbs as well. I wouldn't require you to grow wolfsbane of course, but we could use fresh herbs at least once a week, vegetables perhaps twice to start with.”

Stiles sat there, not quite sure what to say. “You really think you could do that? Sell the vegetables and herbs that I grow?”

“I believe it will be very profitable. The produce would be fresher than bringing it in from another town and I believe people will be drawn to that.”

“It would be more work,” Derek said. “What do you think, Stiles?”

Stiles ran a hand over his belly and considered it, not really sure about the whole thing. “I guess we could try it out. It would be a steady income for the farm, at least.”

“Would you be requiring any sort of contract?” Derek asked. “Because I don’t think Stiles or I would be comfortable with that.”

“Nothing concrete,” Marin assured them. “We can have a verbal agreement and go from there. If you feel it’s not something you wish to do, then we don't have to continue.”

Derek took Stiles’ hand and tugged him out of the room. “I think this is a good idea, but I want to make sure you’re comfortable about this.”

“I guess we can try it,” Stiles said as gave Derek’s hand a squeeze. “I mean, I like the idea of having an income for the farm since I don't have that right now. But it’s going to be a lot of work, especially when the baby comes.”

“I’ll do whatever I need to do to help this family,” Derek said, voice sincere. He brought Stiles’ hand to his mouth and brushed his lips across the knuckles.

Stiles nodded and drew his bottom lip into his mouth to teethe. “Yeah, okay. Let’s do it.” He reached out to tug Derek closer and placed a chaste kiss against his lips, before releasing him and going back into the other room.

Marin was waiting expectantly and Stiles nodded at her. “Okay, we’re in. At least for a trial run. We think it’ll be a good opportunity, but if it doesn’t work out for us then we can pull out whenever we want.”

“I can agree to that,” Marin said.

“That was easier than I expected,” Deaton mused. “If my dear sister will allow me to take a cut of the herbs you provide, I would be willing to allow that to cover the costs of your remaining prenatal care.”

Derek gave Stiles’ hand another squeeze and smiled softly at him.

Marin gave a wave of her hand and shook her head. “Fine.”

Stiles grinned. “That’ll help a lot. Thank you, I mean, for offering this. So I guess I’ll see you in two weeks.”

“It was a pleasure,” Deaton said, nodding at the two of them.

Stiles returned the nod as Marin gave them an inscrutable look and followed after Deaton. Once they were gone, he looked at Derek. “Well… that was the last thing I expected to happen today.”

Derek was peering after them. “They’re an interesting pair of siblings. I wonder what their parents were like.” He shook his head minutely and gave Stiles a large smile. “Unexpected, yes, but it seems like good news.” He reached out and squeezed Stiles’ shoulder.

“Yeah. At least I won’t have to worry about paying for the rest of the prenatal visits.” Stiles ran a hand through his hair and glanced down at Elijah, who was still engrossed in his book. “Should probably get some dinner started. Anything in particular you want?”

“How about a nice, big steak?” Derek said, smirking, before he leaned in and brushed his nose behind Stiles’ ear. “Or maybe something else,” he whispered into Stiles’ ear.

Stiles knew Derek wouldn't be able to miss the hint of his arousal stirring and he had to take a breath and remind himself this wasn't the time. “I think I can manage a nice piece of meat for dinner. But I think we’ll have to save the rest for dessert.”

“I can be patient,” Derek said, tracing a finger along Stiles’ jaw. “For good things, anyway.”

Stiles couldn't control the shiver that coursed through him, licking his lips and eyeing Derek hungrily. “I need to go start dinner. Help Elijah wash up and change for bed? That way we can get him down when we’re done.”

“Sure,” Derek replied, before turning to Elijah and raising his voice. “Hey, buddy, how about a piggy back to your bedroom to get in your pajamas?” Elijah threw his book to the side and jumped onto Derek excitedly, practically climbing him.

“Go go go!” he yelped, thumping Derek’s sides like he was a horse.

Derek snorted with laughter and took off, Elijah squealing, “Wheeeee!” the entire way to his room.

***

Stiles closed the bedroom door and leaned back against it, listening for Elijah. “He’ll probably be completely passed out for the night in fifteen minutes or so.”

Derek was sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling his shirt off. “I suppose we still shouldn’t be that noisy. I wonder how quiet you’ll be able to be with what I want to do to you.”

Stiles snorted softly. “Well, what do you want to do to me?” he asked, walking towards the bed and stopped in front of Derek.

Derek put his hands on Stiles’ belly, cupping it like it was something precious. He gently skimmed his hands down Stiles’ sides and grabbed his hips. “I want to taste you. All over.” He raised an eyebrow, looking up at Stiles. “You did promise me dessert after all.”

Stiles flushed, the skin of his cheeks and neck turning blotchy. “Just taste?” Stiles asked, moving a hand over Derek’s. “Or did you want more?”

“Let’s see how it goes,” Derek murmured, tugging Stiles’ pants down, before cupping the bare skin of his backside.

“Yeah, okay,” Stiles said, relaxing at Derek’s touch. He moved his hands into Derek’s hair, carding his fingers through it. “So what do I get to do to you, then?”

“You can just enjoy what I’m doing to you.” Derek turned his head into Stiles’ hands. “That’s all I need for now.” He nudged Stiles onto the bed, helping him arrange himself until he was comfortably sprawled on the pillows. Derek kissed Stiles on the lips once before nuzzling into his neck.

Without hesitation, Stiles turned his head, offering Derek his neck. “I like it when you do that,” Stiles mumbled, a hand falling to the back of Derek’s neck to keep him there.

Derek growled softly, setting his teeth against Stiles’ neck, biting down just enough to leave small indents. Afterwards, he laved the mark with his tongue, dragging it over Stiles’ neck in long swipes.

Stiles moaned, moving his free hand to muffle the sound coming out of his mouth. Stiles shivered, digging blunt nails into the back of Derek’s neck. “God, I want you to mark me.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Derek breathed.

Stiles whined softly. “But I want you.” Stiles sighed and tried to get himself under control, releasing the back of Derek’s neck.

“I want you too,” Derek said, pulling back to look into Stiles’ eyes. “But I don’t want to rush things.” He pressed another kiss to Stiles’ lips. “We’ll get there. I promise.” He slid his hand down over the swell of Stiles’ belly, cupping Stiles between his legs. “For now, just let me take care of you.”

Stiles rested his head back against the bed, biting back a moan. “When you touch me I don't care about rushing it.”  

Derek shivered and pressed another sucking kiss to Stiles’ neck, before slithering down the length of his body and biting at the tender skin of his inner thigh.

Stiles bit down on the back of his hand, arching against Derek’s mouth and muffling another quiet groan. “God you’re such a tease,” he breathed, free hand touching Derek as best he could. “Not fair if you keep teasing me like that and won’t mark me.”

Derek nuzzled at the crease between Stiles’ thigh and groin, before lapping at Stiles’ balls. “Maybe I want to hear you beg,” he said.

“I’m not begging for something I’m not going to get,” Stiles said with a small laugh, letting his thighs fall open further. He clutched at one of Derek’s hands, letting his head fall back and tried to ignore the need rooted inside of him that wanted _more_. Needed _more_. Needed _Derek_. “But you should definitely keep doing that.”

Derek hummed, sucking one of Stiles’ balls in his mouth and laving it with his tongue, holding Stiles’ erection in his hand and stroking it gently.

Stiles cupped his hand over his mouth to muffle the noises falling from his lips. He rocked his hips, trying to fuck into Derek’s hand. “Mmm, fuck, Derek.”

Derek pulled away, ignoring Stiles' groan of frustration and prodded him to turn over. "Can you get comfortable on your hands and knees? Maybe put a pillow under your chest?"

"Yeah, I can try," Stiles said and shifted around on the bed. It took him a few moments to get onto his hands and knees and into the position Derek wanted him. Stiles pushed a couple of pillows under his chest. "How's that?"

"Perfect," Derek said, scraping his stubbled cheek against one of Stiles' butt cheeks, squeezing the other in his large hand.

"Think I can get used to you rubbing all over me," Stiles said, pressing back against Derek.

Derek laughed softly, his breath ghosting over Stiles' skin. He pulled open Stiles' cheeks and blew over his exposed hole.

Stiles buried his face into the bed, moaning softly in anticipation.

Derek gently lapped at the tightly furled muscle. After a few more strokes, he placed a sucking kiss on it and asked, “You doing okay up there?”

Stiles muffled another sound into the bed, nodding and turning his face to breathe, "Yeah. Yeah. God. Just, don't stop. Please."

Derek kneaded Stiles’ cheeks, before spreading them further open with his hands so he could press even closer, his tongue moving with more intent, flicking and catching over the rim of Stiles’ hole. His stubble scratched over Stiles’ skin, pinking it up and fading just as quickly.

Stiles whined and pressed back against Derek's mouth, feeling his hole flutter at Derek's caress. "Oh, God." Stiles could feel his dick hardening, his hole wetting and _fuck_ he didn't think he'd ever been this turned on.

With Stiles’ natural slick easing the way, Derek was able to work his tongue inside the ring of muscle easily, his chin dripping within minutes. He slid one of his hands between Stiles’ legs, tugging at his balls, before fisting his cock and stroking it in time with the thrusts of his tongue.

Stiles had to turn his face into the bed to let out a loud moan as he writhed and rocked against Derek's tongue, trying to fuck back against him and into his hand simultaneously. He could feel his slick spreading between his cheeks with Derek's saliva and sliding down his inner thighs. "Hnnghhhh, Derek."

Derek pulled his mouth away with a filthy noise. “I like it when you say my name like that,” he rasped, before plunging one of his fingers in Stiles’ loosened hole, pumping it in and out smoothly.

Stiles whined and reached down to wrap his hand around Derek's against his dick, needing to touch Derek to ground himself. "God if you keep that up I'm gonna come. Feels so fucking good." Stiles toes curled and he squeezed his hole tight around Derek's fingers.

Derek kept driving his fingers in, curling them to glide against Stiles’ prostate, quickening the pace of his hand on Stiles’ cock. “Do it,” Derek said, breathing hard. “I want to feel you coming around my fingers, showing me what it’ll feel like when I’m inside you.”

Stiles whimpered, moving his hand from around Derek's to rub his slick all over his inner thighs as he rocked himself back onto Derek's fingers. "Please, oh god. _Please_. I want your cock in me."

“ _Fuck_ , Stiles,” Derek gritted out. His fingers spasmed inside Stiles. “Are you sure? Isn’t it too soon for that?” Derek’s body betrayed his words as he nudged his dick in the crease between Stiles’ thigh and groin, sliding it through the mess Stiles had made.

Stiles growled in frustration then whined again as he clawed at his thigh, the wounds healing moments after they were made. "Get the fuck in me. God, I'm about to fucking come." Stiles buried his face against the bed and groaned, digging claws into his thigh again.

Derek groaned, pulled his fingers out of Stiles and slid his cock between Stiles’ cheeks, the head catching on the loosened rim of his hole. “Stiles, _Stiles,”_ he moaned. The tip of his dick slid past the clenching muscle and he whined in his throat, coming instantly.

Stiles couldn't keep himself from coming untouched as he felt Derek's cock jerk inside of him, his warm come filling him up, causing Stiles to moan and writhe. He squeezed impossibly tight around the head of Derek's cock, clawing at his own thigh. "Hnnnghhhhh, fuck. Derek!"

Derek gasped as Stiles clamped down on his dick, his hips stuttering as he slid inside a little more, his own come easing the way.

Stiles sighed and began to relax, tingles shooting through his body as he started to come down from his climax. He released his healed and bloody thigh, shifting to reach back around to try and draw Derek close. "Derek," he murmured, wanting to feel Derek's warmth against him.

Derek’s legs shook as he held himself up over Stiles’ back. He slid his hands around to hold Stiles’ belly, easing the two of them over onto their sides, his dick slipping out of Stiles.

Stiles gave a sound of protest at how empty he felt, pulling Derek's arm tighter around him. "You okay?" He asked quietly, molding himself against Derek's front and titling his head to offer Derek his neck.

Derek pressed a gentle kiss to Stiles’ neck. “Just a little overwhelmed,” he whispered. “It’s been a while for me.” He ran his hand down Stiles’ thigh, dragging his fingers through the come and slick coating his skin. 

"Oh." Stiles closed his eyes, the warmth spreading from Derek's fingers leaving him oddly content. "For me too, I guess. Sounds like it's been longer for you."

Derek sighed and edged closer still. “I think I was maybe waiting for the right person.” He smiled into Stiles’ skin. “I know we’ve only known each other a few months…”

Stiles moved a hand up and into Derek's hair. "You know, you're like only the second person I've ever slept with," Stiles admitted. "It's not like I do this with just anyone."

Derek tightened his arm around Stiles. “Thank you for trusting me.”

Stiles smoothed his fingers through Derek's hair, eyes closed as he enjoyed Derek's scent and warmth wrapped around him. Hell, _in him_. Stiles knew he was dangerously close to sharing feelings he shouldn't be having yet for Derek but he couldn't stop them from growing inside of him. "Thank you for being you," Stiles whispered, craning his neck to give Derek a kiss.

Derek kissed back, breathing in deeply, before sighing out in contentment. “You’re something else, you know.” He closed his eyes and dropped his head to the pillow, his nose rubbing the back of Stiles’ neck. “I’ve never met anyone quite like you.”

Stiles snorted softly at that. "I guess I'll consider that a good thing. You don't know how many people have thought that, but negatively, about me."

“Trust me,” Derek said. “It’s a very good thing. You’re open, honest, loving, protective and an amazing father. And I’ll always be thankful that I chose to follow a handwritten ad to find you.”

"Me too," Stiles said quietly. "I'm not sure what would have happened if you hadn't come along. I don't think anyone would have answered my ad. I'm glad it was you."

“So am I.” Derek slid his arm around Stiles’ belly, the baby kicking in response to the pressure as usual.

Stiles was warm and happy as he drifted off to sleep.

***

The light, tickling touch drew Derek out of his deep sleep slowly. He grumbled into his pillow and rolled his shoulders, feeling Stiles’ fingers continue their exploration. As he came more into awareness, his eyes snapped open as he realized what Stiles was touching. He lay quietly, letting Stiles keep tracing the whirling lines between his shoulder blades, before turning his head on the pillow. “Good morning,” he said, voice rough from sleep.

“Morning,” Stiles said softly, giving Derek a smile. His fingers continued to trace lightly over the tattoo on Derek’s back. “Sorry if I woke you.”

“S’alright,” Derek mumbled, shivering at Stiles’ feather light touch. “I like waking up next to you.”

Stiles leaned in to kiss Derek’s shoulder. “Good. Cause I’m used to it by now and I don't think I’m ever gonna not want you waking up with me.” Stiles scooted in closer to cuddle against Derek, fingers idly stroking his back still.

Warmth flooded Derek at Stiles’ words. He drew Stiles’ hand around his body until the firm roundness of his belly was pressed flush against Derek’s back. “You know… you’re actually the first person I’ve trusted enough to sleep the night through with.” He said this quietly, the familiar pain of his past wanting to rise like bile in his throat.

Stiles rested his cheek against Derek’s shoulder, holding him close. “I’m glad you trust me,” Stiles said softly. “Because I trust you, too.”

Derek’s heart felt too small to contain his feelings. The simple openness with which Stiles expressed his feelings made him wish he wasn’t so damaged. That he could be whole, be an Alpha with his own pack. He laced his fingers with Stiles’ and held on for dear life, eyes burning.

Stiles stopped where he was kissing the back of Derek’s neck. “Did I say something wrong?” he asked quietly, voice hesitant.

“It was nothing you did,” Derek said, voice thick. “Just thinking. About my past. And how you deserve someone so much better than me.”

“How about you let me decide what I want and what I deserve?” Stiles said, placing a kiss to the back of Derek’s neck. “When you’re ready to tell me, I’m here.”

“I’m scared,” Derek whispered. “That you’ll want nothing to do with me.”

Stiles nuzzled against Derek and breathed in deeply. “I’m too far gone on you to want nothing to do with you.”

Derek drew in a shaky breath. The thought that anyone could know what he did and look at him with anything other than loathing and disgust was such a foreign one that he didn’t know how to handle it. But there was such naked honesty in Stiles’ voice. “I want to believe you,” he said.

“Well, like I said, whenever you’re ready.” Stiles squeezed Derek tighter, placing a gentle kiss on his shoulder. “But I do want to know about this sexy back tattoo. I was seriously thinking about licking it while you were sleeping,” Stiles joked.

Before he could stop himself, Derek’s shoulders tensed in a stiff line. He clenched a little onto Stiles’ fingers, before taking a deep breath and forcing himself to relax.

“It’s a triskelion,” Derek said. “It is...was… my family’s symbol. How our pack was recognized.”

“Oh,” Stiles breathed against Derek’s skin. “It’s nice…” Stiles didn't say anything else, just held Derek and pressed kisses to his back and shoulders in quiet understanding that Derek couldn't talk about his family.

Never before had Derek felt the weight of his past so close to the surface. He could feel the words bubbling up in his throat, and the wild thought that they were going to choke him if he didn’t get them out flashed through his mind. “I killed them,” he said, feeling Stiles freeze behind him. “They’re dead because of me.”

Stiles didn't say anything for what felt like a lifetime, tense and silent behind Derek. “What happened?” Stiles croaked.

“I staked their lives on the fact I trusted someone I shouldn’t have,” Derek said. “A hunter’s daughter.” Derek could feel the hot tears rolling down his face, soaking the pillow he was hiding in, shame a sorrow coiling in his gut. “She told me she loved me. I believed her. And then she burned my family alive.”

Stiles just hugged Derek tight.

Derek could feel Stiles’ tenseness, his horror, even if he wasn’t saying anything. He laughed bitterly. “See?” He buried his face into the pillow, trying to draw away from Stiles. “I’m a monster.”

Stiles didn't let him go. “You’re not a monster. I think anyone would believe someone they had feelings for if that person confessed love for them.” Stiles was still tense, but refused to let Derek pull away. “It’s not your fault she made you have feelings for her.”

“I was blind,” Derek spat, feeling disgusted with himself. “Anytime my instincts told me not to trust her, I brushed it off. I was a fool and because of that my mom, my dad,” Derek’s voice broke and he started crying in earnest, “My little siblings, they’re all gone!” The blood roared in his head as he gasped in great lungfuls of air, noises of pure misery falling from his lips.

“Shhh, shhh,” Stiles mumbled against Derek’s shoulder as he held him tightly. “I’m here. It’s not your fault. She’s the monster. You’re not a monster.”

“How can you say that?” Derek asked. “How are you not shoving me away right now?” Snot and tears glazed his face, his eyes already swollen and red. “It’s my fault, all my fault,” he mumbled, torn between running away and clinging even tighter to Stiles, like a lifeline.

“Because I’d want to believe someone loved me too if they said they felt that way. And it sounds like she manipulated you and knew exactly what she was doing.” Stiles sighed and buried his face against Derek’s back. “And she’s a hunter. That’s kinda what they do. You can’t force yourself not to love someone.”

Derek’s heart clenched. He looked back over his shoulder to Stiles, meeting his gaze. “No,” he whispered. “You can’t.”

Stiles raised a hand to wipe away Derek’s tears and sighed. “I’m sorry you lost your family,” he said quietly. “I know how that feels.”

Derek nodded. He turned in the bed until he was facing Stiles, raising his hand and hovering an inch or two above Stiles’ skin. He waited, breathless, for Stiles to flinch away or show some sign of disgust.

Stiles didn't. Instead, he scooted closer and wrapped himself around Derek, holding him closer. “You’re not a monster.”

Derek let his hands hold Stiles close, another half sob escaping his lips before he could hold it in. He buried his face in Stiles neck, letting his warmth and scent flow over him. Derek could feel more tears dampening Stiles’ skin, but instead of feeling ashamed, they felt like healing.

***

The shovel Derek was using bit easily into the dirt, the rainstorm they’d gotten the day before making the earth moist. He was busy working to expand the plots for gardening in anticipation of the larger crops.

It had been almost a week since Derek had revealed his past and Stiles hadn’t kicked him off the farm yet. There had been a little less physical affection, but Derek had still even been allowed to share his bed.

His own realization of the depth of his feelings for Stiles was almost continuously on his mind. In some deep, dark part of himself, he had thought that he would never fall in love again. And quite frankly, wasn’t too upset about it. And then he’d come here and had his whole worldview turned on its axis.

And he couldn’t regret it.

He flicked beads of sweat out of his eyes and turned to look at the object of his ruminations. Stiles was reclined in the shade of one of the trees, balancing different things on his belly for his own apparent amusement. Derek smiled softly and resumed digging.

Then a groan came from Stiles’ direction. “Derek!” Stiles was waving his arms in the air, apparently stuck where he’d moved to lay down. “Help!”

Derek was startled into a laugh. He laid the shovel down and brushed his hands off on his pants, before walking to Stiles and offering his hands.

Stiles gave a frustrated sound. “Remind me to stop getting on the ground because I can’t get up on my own anymore.” Stiles grabbed Derek’s hands and let Derek pull him up. He sighed. “Soon enough the last couple of months known as _belly prison_ will be over.”

“And then it’ll just be midnight feedings, diaper rashes and spit up,” Derek said, squeezing Stiles’ hands. He rested one of his hands on Stiles’ belly and felt the familiar shove as its inhabitant kicked out.

“At least I’ll be mobile for that,” Stiles said with a chuckle. “I wont be as big as a whale.” Stiles looked down at Derek’s hand on his stomach and smiled. “How’s the garden coming?”

“I should be able to finish turning up the soil today,” Derek said. “It’s been going quickly.” On an impulse, Derek leaned forward and nuzzled Stiles’ neck, placing a gentle kiss on his pulse point.

Stiles tilted his head in offering, a hand smoothing into Derek’s hair. “Mmm, good. We can start planting tomorrow, then. Get some fall crops going.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Derek said, before sucking gently on the skin behind Stiles’ ear. He cupped a hand on the other side of Stiles’ neck to hold him in place as he worried at the skin with his teeth.

“You’re making me want to drag you off right this second,” Stiles whispered, turning his head just enough to give Derek a better angle to tease him.

“Daddy! Daddy, look!” Elijah’s voice trilled. “I’m a mess!” Derek turned to see and felt his eyes bug out. Elijah was covered head to toe in mud, smiling proudly.

Stiles caught sight of him and covered his mouth with a hand. “Oh my god. What on earth -” He couldn't stop from laughing, despite how dirty Elijah was. “What did you do?! Jump in a puddle?” Stiles was shaking his head and laughing as he walked towards Elijah.

“Yup!” Elijah said. “A big one.” He looked down at himself and shook his hands, sending droplets of mud flying onto Stiles’ clothes.

Derek shook his head in amusement. “I don’t know how you’re going to tackle this one.”

“How about you take all your clothes off and throw them into the tree so Derek can go get them while I put you in the tub?” Stiles suggested and laughed, glancing over at Derek.

Derek shot Stiles a bewildered look as Elijah yelled, “Okay!” and immediately started stripping. Before Derek could get to him, he’d already fired his pants up into the branches.

Stiles was doubled over laughing as Elijah’s pants hung from a low branch and his son picked up his shirt to throw it too. “Well, at least he’s naked now!” Stiles rushed Elijah and picked him up, causing Elijah to squeal as Stiles gave a dramatic groan and tossed him over his shoulder. “To the bath!”

“Don’t strain your back,” Derek cautioned as Stiles headed to the house. He walked over to the tree and sighed, before laughing to himself and starting to climb.

***

“You know, picking Elijah up while _not_ being eight months pregnant is totally easy.” Stiles snorted a small laugh and sighed at Derek’s fingers working into his shoulders. “Remind me to wait at least another month and a half before hauling him across the yard into the house over my shoulder.”

“Maybe I should withhold my offer of massages,” Derek said, kneading his thumbs into a knot. “Or is that too cruel?”

“Why would you say such a thing? That’s cruel and unusual punishment. I like your massages.” Stiles whimpered softly, feeling the muscle start to relax that Derek was working a knot out of. “I think I’m going to need these on a nightly basis.”

“You forgot to ask for foot rubs too,” Derek teased. He ran his hands down the length of Stiles’ spine and leaned forward to kiss his shoulder.

Stiles dropped his head forward and sighed. “Why haven’t you been giving me foot rubs all along? I totally would’ve invited you to bed way before I did if you’d given me foot rubs.” Stiles chuckled and gave a soft groan as Derek worked a knuckle into a tense muscle. “I’m totally cool with full body massages.”

Derek pressed firmly at the base of Stiles’ spine as Stiles let out a loud groan. He kept up the pressure until Stiles relaxed before moving his hands to grip Stiles’ hips from behind. Derek’s nose was almost touching the back of Stiles’ neck and he leaned forward to scent him.

Stiles shivered at the almost familiar action now, the small hairs on his body standing at the anticipation of Derek claiming him and not just scenting him. “You know that drives me crazy,” Stiles breathed, already feeling himself start to slicken.

“Sorry,” Derek said, but he kept up what he was doing, fingers tightening their hold on Stiles’ hips.

“You’re totally not,” Stiles breathed, moving a hand back into Derek’s hair to guide him to his neck as he tilted his head. Stiles’ dick started to harden at the feeling of Derek’s nose brushing against the sensitive spots on his neck, his breath playing against his skin and _fuck_ , Stiles needed Derek. He had to pull away so he could turn around and face Derek, leaning in to kiss him.

Derek returned the kiss before mumbling against Stiles’ lips, “Okay, maybe not so sorry.” One of his hands slid around the back of Stiles’ neck to hold him in place as they kissed, wet and deep.

Stiles pressed a hand to Derek’s chest as he climbed on top of him, straddling Derek’s hips. “God, I need you,” he breathed against Derek’s lips, moving a hand down to brush his fingers through his slick and wrap his hand around Derek’s cock. “I want you inside of me.”

Derek’s eyes fell closed and he fisted the sheets tightly. “Please,” he whined.

Stiles stroked Derek to hardness with his slick and kneeled up over his hips to position Derek’s cock at his entrance, groaning softly as he rubbed the tip against himself. “God. Fuck.” Stiles let his head fall back as he let himself sink down onto Derek’s cock, his body opening up for him and drawing him into his tight heat.

Derek let go of the sheets and ran his hands up Stiles’ thighs, his eyes flashing red. “So beautiful,” he murmured, looking almost drugged by the sight of Stiles above him.

Stiles was flushed as he sank fully onto Derek, groaning softly. “You think I’m beautiful?” Stiles asked, eyes flashing golden in response when he opened them to look at Derek.

“Of course,” Derek said, a hand coming up to cup Stiles’ cheek. “Everything about you.” He dragged a thumb across Stiles’ plump lips, before thrusting his own hips upward gently.

Stiles gave another groan, drawing Derek’s thumb into his mouth and sucking as he started rolling his hips. He laved it with his tongue, drawing against it just like he wanted to do to Derek’s cock as he watched Derek. Stiles ground down against Derek’s hips, groaning around his thumb.

Eyes fluttering shut, Derek let out a groan of his own, fisting his other hand into his own hair and tugging it. His hips kept up their gentle thrusting, their rhythm slow and deep.

Stiles released Derek’s thumb with a wet pop and pulled at his hand. “C’mere. Fuck,” he moaned, shifting his hips and pressing down when Derek’s cock pressed right against his prostate. “God you feel so fucking good.”

Derek tensed his abs and sat up, wrapping Stiles in his arms and kissing him deeply. Pulling away from Stiles mouth, he trailed his lips down to Stiles’ chest, laving at a nipple with his tongue.

Stiles whined, arching his back to push his nipple into Derek’s mouth more, hands moving into Derek’s hair as he rocked and squeezed tight around Derek’s cock. “Oh my - Derek. _Please_. Want you to.”

Derek pulled at the back of Stiles’ thigh, helping him unfold his legs to wrap them around Derek’s waist. He sucked at Stiles’ nipple, feeling it draw up tight and start leaking. He let it go with a wet sound, burying his face in Stiles’ chest. “ _Stiles,_ ” he panted. “God, I love you, I love…”

It took Stiles a few seconds to process the words that were pouring from Derek’s mouth, brain foggy from pleasure. A feeling swelled up inside of him as he stilled his motions, panting and holding onto Derek. Derek loved him. _Loved_ him. There was a tightness in Stiles’ chest and stomach at the knowledge of the words Derek was speaking. It was something that Stiles had been thinking himself for a while, something he’d considered since he wasn't sure he knew what love was. At least, not the kind of love that he felt for Derek. Filled with a burning desire and need for him. It was something new and terrifying for Stiles, but he knew it all the same. Stiles swallowed against the lump in his throat as his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. “I love you too,” he whispered.

Derek raised his head to meet Stiles’ eyes, shining with emotion. He slid his hands up to Stiles’ face, cupping it and running his thumbs along Stiles’ cheekbones. _“I love you,_ ” he said, voice full of wonder.

A warmth spread through Stiles at Derek’s words, even if it was still filled with a nervousness that Stiles had never felt before. Stiles pulled Derek in for a slow, thorough kiss. “ _I love you_ ,” Stiles breathed against his lips. “And I don't want you to leave, ever.”

“I won’t, _I won’t,”_ Derek promised, punctuating his words with a thrust of his hips. “God, Stiles, what are you doing to me?”

Stiles smiled, running a hand through Derek’s hair and kissing him again as he rocked his hips to meet Derek’s thrust. “Making you mine,” Stiles breathed, letting his head fall back with a soft groan. “God, I’ve never felt like this before. How I feel about you, you know that? You make me feel alive.”

“Me too,” Derek whispered. “My Stiles, my _mate_.” Derek ran his tongue up Stiles’ neck, before clamping his teeth down hard enough to mark.

Stiles moaned loudly, fingers twisting into Derek’s hair and pulling him tighter against his neck. Derek’s words sent a spark through him at the claim and the promise in the bite against his neck. “Oh my god, Derek.” Stiles could feel the shift take him over as he squeezed tight around Derek’s cock, claws digging into Derek’s shoulder and drawing blood from his skin as he clutched him closer. “Yours.”

Derek threw his head back and growled at the pain of Stiles’ claws, his own shift racing through him. “Stiles,” he whined around his fangs, “tell me you want this.” He clutched Stiles’ head, tipping it to the side.

Stiles offered his neck willingly, heat and need rushing through him. “I want you. God, Derek, I _need_ you. _Please_. I’m yours.”

Derek struck, plunging his fangs into Stiles’ neck, every muscle in his body tensed as his hips pumped ceaselessly into Stiles’ body.

Stiles let out a growl that faded into a moan, hands clutching at Derek, claws digging into Derek’s skin as he tried to pull Derek into his body more. He bucked hard against Derek as he came untouched, come spreading between their bodies as Derek’s name fell from Stiles’ lips like a prayer.

“Stiles, _Stiles_.” Derek groaned, ripping his mouth away from Stiles’ neck. “I’m going to...my knot.” His hips pistoned under Stiles, like Derek had completely lost control of them, fighting to get himself as far as possible inside of his mate.

“Do it,” Stiles panted, trying to rock and grind in time with Derek’s thrusts. “God, Derek. Knot me. I’m _yours_. My mate.” He pulled Derek in for a hot, needy kiss, licking into his mouth to taste the copper of his own blood there, groaning into the kiss.

As if waiting for Stiles’ permission, Derek moaned loudly as his knot began to swell. No longer able to thrust, he ground his hips against Stiles’ before tensing up and coming, coating Stiles’ insides. “Mine, mine, _mine_ ,” he chanted, almost deliriously, hands stroking over every part of Stiles he could touch.

Stiles came twice more at the feeling of Derek’s knot and come filling him up, pressing in all the sensitive places inside of him. He whimpered softly as the fog started to lift, leaving more pleasure in its wake. Stiles felt himself squeezing tight around Derek’s knot as Derek’s cock jerked inside of him, filling him with more come. He could feel Derek’s come starting to leak out around his knot with Stiles’ own slick, leaving them both filthy. The pleasant throb in his neck reminded him of Derek’s claim, of _mate_ and promise, of _home_ and _family_. Stiles had his face buried against Derek’s neck where he’d been nursing a mark of his own, licking and sucking against the slowly healing flesh and he turned to nose at Derek’s cheek until Derek met his lips for a deep, languid kiss.

“Mmmm, you taste so good,” Stiles breathed, sharing the taste of mate with Derek. “You smell amazing… feel amazing and you’re _mine_. All mine. _My mate_.” Stiles curled a hand around the back of Derek’s neck as he kissed him again, grinding down onto his knot with a muffled moan.

Derek’s hips jerked at the stimulation and he groaned quietly. “I just want to stay like this,” he murmured, stroking Stiles’ sweat slick back.

"Well... we are gonna be here for a while," Stiles teased, kissing down Derek's neck and rubbing his cheek against him.

Brushing the hair off Stiles’ forehead, Derek placed a kiss there, before snuggling them down into the pillows and sighing. His eyes drifted shut and the lines of his body relaxed.

Stiles smiled, arms and legs wrapped around Derek, fingers idly running through Derek's hair as he watched Derek drift off into sleep. He closed his eyes, feeling Derek's knot pulsating inside of him, Derek's claim throbbing on his neck as the mark healed and became permanent. Stiles couldn't remember ever feeling this happy. This content. It was something that he'd never experienced before despite all the things he was thankful for in his life. All the things he was fortunate and blessed to have. Loving Derek was different than the love that he'd felt for Jordan, different than the love that he shared with his children and Stiles was excited and nervous to walk into this love with Derek, but it was something he so desperately wanted and had now. He kissed Derek's shoulder as he snuggled in as best he could and joined Derek in restful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While we do feature childbirth in this chapter, we didn't decide to delve too deeply into the biology of Omegas, so the birth is off screen.

Derek carefully loaded up vegetables into baskets, sweat pouring down his face. The past few days had been unseasonably warm and uncomfortable. Poor Stiles had had it even worse and Derek was fairly certain he himself had taken to walking around with a look of barely restrained terror on his face. 

It had only taken one outburst from Stiles for Derek to learn not to aggravate someone who was heavily pregnant.

After loading up his current basket, he stopped to take a drink from his water bottle, grimacing at the tepid temperature. He suddenly froze, his heartbeat picking up. Having never had a mate bond before, Derek had been a little overwhelmed by how much of Stiles' feelings and emotions he could sense.

And right now, he was sensing distress. Without a second thought he stood and ran to the house, eyes going wide as he heard a low, pained groan from the kitchen.

When Derek entered the kitchen, Stiles was there leaning against the counter, face twisted in discomfort.

“Oh my god. I completely forgot how this was going to feel.” Stiles took a breath and let it out slowly, moving a hand to rub his lower back. “I think I’m going into labor.” Then he groaned in pain again. “Make that a definite going into labor.”

"Are you sure?" Derek asked, hurrying to Stiles' side. "Your due date isn't for another two weeks."

Stiles gave Derek an annoyed glare. “You know, I have done this once before. I’ve been feeling like this for a couple of hours. I am totally and completely in labor.” Stiles sighed and moved to sit in a chair, rubbing at his stomach. “We need to get Deaton here before the baby starts to come.”

"Then... I have to go," Derek said, willing himself not to panic. "Will you be alright? Is there any other way we can get a hold of him? What if something happens when I'm gone?"

“Then I’ll have to deal with it,” Stiles said and rolled his shoulders, visibly trying to relax. “The baby isn’t coming right this second. I mean, it’s gonna take some time still, but it’s coming. Elijah and I will be okay. I might try to take a bath or something.” Stiles was still rubbing his stomach, looking uncomfortable. “I still have werewolf healing, you know,” Stiles teased and looked up at Derek.

"Right, of course," Derek said, resting his hand on Stiles' belly hesitantly.

“We’ll be okay. All three of us.” Stiles moved his hand to rest over Derek’s and rubbed it. “Just be back as soon as you can, okay?”

Derek pulled Stiles’ hand to his mouth and kissed his fingers, before turning and trying not to sprint out of the door.

Once he was sure he was out of Stiles’ earshot, he took off running towards town, pushing himself to go faster and faster.

***

Derek crashed through the door to Marin’s shop, nearly ripping it right off the hinges and startling a couple of young women browsing. They looked at him, wild-eyed and heaving and promptly dropped what they were looking at and hurried out the door.

Marin just looked at him with the same unreadable expression as she always did as he gasped out, “Deaton. I need to find Deaton.”

“First you need to calm down and tell me why you need to see my brother.” Marin moved from behind the counter and turned the shop sign to closed. “Tell me.”

Derek took a deep breath and blew it out again. “It’s Stiles. He’s in labor.” He felt the burning in his lungs slowly subsiding. “I know second labors can go fast, so I need to get Deaton back to the farm with me as soon as possible. Do you know where he is?”

Marin grabbed a piece of paper and jotted some information down. “He’s over at the clinic. It isn’t far. It’s been a slow afternoon for business. I’m sure he’s not busy.”

Taking the proffered paper, Derek nodded his thanks and tore back out of the shop, following Marin’s directions to a small building nearby. The bell on the door tinkled merrily as he let himself in. Deaton was sitting behind a small desk, writing on some paper. He looked up and his eyebrows rose minutely.

“Derek,” he said. “I take it this isn’t a social call.”

Derek shook his head. “Stiles’ labor started.”

“With the way he was measuring ahead, I’m not surprised the baby decided to come a little early.” He stood up and rifled through his papers before sliding the sheaf of them into a drawer. “Just let me get my horse from behind Marin’s shop. It’s stabled there. You could borrow one as well.”

“I’d rather not wait,” Derek said, practically dancing on his feet with agitation. “I’ll meet you back at the farm.”

“Very well,” Deaton said, serene as ever. “I’ll be there within the hour.”

Derek nodded again in acknowledgement before opening the door and beginning the sprint back to the farm.

***

Stiles stretched and rolled his shoulders, pacing around the house and corralling Elijah into his room with him. “Daddy’s going to take a bath. Stay in the room and wait for me, okay?” Elijah nodded and zoomed around the room with his toys as Stiles stripped down and filled the tub then climbed in.

He tried to relax as much as he could, rubbing his stomach and wincing every time a contraction came. Stiles let the warm water ease his aches, listening for Elijah playing near by. He raised his brows as he heard hurried feet coming up the porch. “Derek?” he called out, sitting up in the tub.

Derek paused outside the bathroom door. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” Stiles replied and ran a hand over his face. “I’m just in the tub. How’s Elijah doing?”

“He’s fine,” Derek said, opening the door. “How are you doing?”

“I’m okay.” Stiles smoothed a hand over his belly, reaching out his other for Derek. “When’s Deaton going to be here?”

“In forty minutes or so.” Derek knelt down beside the tub and took Stiles’ hand. “He just needed to get his horse and presumably whatever supplies he needs.”

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, okay. I think we should be fine until he gets here. It seems like the contractions are slowing down."

“Oh.” Derek sat by the tub, looking unsure of what to do. After a moment, he settled for rubbing Stiles’ back and shoulders, while holding tight to his hand.

Stiles leaned into Derek’s touch, taking what comfort he could from it. “Too bad you can't get in here with me,” he said and snorted a small laugh.

“Yeah, I don’t think that would be a good idea. There’s barely room in there for one.” Derek smiled ruefully and brushed Stiles’ hair off his forehead. As Stiles winced when another contraction rippled through him, Derek drew some of the pain, black veins winding up his arm.

Stiles’ could feel the edge of the pain draining from him and he sighed, slouching forward and rubbing his stomach. “Oh man… I could get used to that. Does it hurt when you do that?”

“A little. Just an echo of the pain I suppose.” Derek leaned forward and kissed the side of Stiles’ neck. As he was nuzzling there, they heard the sound of a horse whinnying outside. “Deaton must be here,” Derek said, sitting up straighter. “I’ll go get him.”

“Okay.” Stiles nodded and resigned himself to having to get out of the tub. “I’ll get out and put my robe on. I should probably get Elijah a snack.”

Once Derek was gone, Stiles forced himself to get up and out of the tub to dry off and put his robe on. He ushered Elijah out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, turning towards the door when Derek returned with Deaton. “So the baby is here early,” Stiles said as he put a snack in front of Elijah at the table. “My contractions have slowed since Derek went to fetch you from town.”

Deaton nodded. “That’s not unheard of. I’d like to give you an examination in any case. Shall we?” He gestured to Stiles’ bedroom. “It will be more comfortable if you lie down.”

***

Derek watched the two of them go into the bedroom and shut the door. Still feeling on edge, he started pacing around the room, watching as Elijah started stacking blocks in a corner after shoveling down his snack. He seemed remarkably unphased by what was going on, but Derek had noticed he tended to take a lot of things in stride.

The bedroom door opened and Derek whipped around expectantly. Deaton came out and shut the door behind him, before gesturing Derek closer. “It does appear that Stiles is in true labor,” he began, “but I’m concerned with the length of time his contractions have stalled. It may be nothing, _probably_ is nothing, but I’d like to pick up the intensity of the labor if we can.”

“Okay,” Derek said slowly. “How do we do that?”

“It can be achieved with certain herbs and techniques, but I’d prefer to go with a non-medicated approach first.” Deaton suddenly cleared his throat and looked a tad uncomfortable. “Stimulating the nipples can often intensify contractions… and Stiles seemed to indicate that you could help him with that?”

Derek felt his face turn red, but he nodded, lips pressed tightly together.

“Very well. I’ll remain out here and keep an eye on Elijah while the two of you take care of this.” Deaton moved to the couch and sat down, pulling a notebook out of his satchel and jotting down a few sentences.

Derek scratched the back of his head and opened the door to the bedroom, closing it shut behind him.

Stiles was in bed, covers pulled up to his chest and pillows stacked behind him. “Hey,” he said softly, flushing at the sight of Derek. “This is totally awkward with Deaton sitting in the living room.” Stiles ran a hand over his face and chuckled. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Derek said. “And anything I can do to help you, I want to.” He sat down tentatively on the edge of the bed, feeling the heat from the line of Stiles’ body. “How do you want to do this?”

“Um. Well. It’s not like we haven't done this before. Plenty of times.” Stiles grinned and reached for Derek, pulling him down into a slow kiss. “I want you to suck my nipples.”

Derek laughed softly into Stiles’ mouth. “You’re shameless, you know that?” He shivered with delight as Stiles raked his fingernails through the hair on the back of Derek’s neck. He retaliated by burying his face in Stiles’ neck and fitting his mouth over the mark he’d left during the claiming. He laved it with his tongue before very gently scraping it with his teeth.

Stiles closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, as always, offering his neck to Derek. “Mmmm, that is not my nipple, but I’ll totally take it.” Stiles ran blunt nails against the back of Derek’s neck, pulling him closer. “You know you’re going to get me really worked up with this, right?”

“Just be thankful Deaton doesn’t have supernatural senses,” Derek said, grinning against the skin of Stiles’ neck. He dragged his mouth downwards, pulling the covers as he went, exposing Stiles’ chest. Stiles’ nipples were more engorged than normal, rounded and red. Derek leaned forwards and placed a wet, gentle kiss to one of them.

Stiles gasped and let his head fall back against the propped up pillows, fingers moving into Derek’s hair. “They’re really sensitive right now,” he breathed, urging Derek on with his hand on the back of Derek’s head.

“Then this shouldn’t be too hard,” Derek quipped, before flicking the wet nipple with his tongue. At Stiles’ sharp intake of breath, he sealed his mouth over it again and started sucking.

Stiles clapped his free hand over his mouth to muffle a groan, arching into Derek’s mouth. “Oh my god,” he mumbled into his hand. “If we keep this up I swear I’m gonna come before giving birth.”

Derek pulled free with a small, wet ‘pop’. “I imagine an orgasm helps contractions along as well,” he said innocently, eyes wide. He switched to the other nipple, scraping his stubble over it before taking it into his mouth. Resting his hand on Stiles’ belly, he felt it suddenly pull up tight and round and Stiles let out a muffled groan.

Stiles’ groan turned into a wince and he gave a frustrated sound. “Caught between pain and pleasure right now.” As the contraction subsided, Stiles sighed and licked his lips, kneading his fingers through Derek’s hair. “Keep going. Feels so good when you do that.”

“Are they getting stronger?” Derek asked, his own breathing heavier. He ignored the pulsing as his own cock started to fill and resumed sucking, drawing more of Stiles’ nipple into his mouth, pulling harder.

“Yeah,” Stiles panted. “That one was stronger.” Stiles whined softly, moving his free hand on top of Derek’s to push it down lower towards his hardening cock. “Don't wanna stop, even if we have to ease off during contractions. Okay?”

“Can’t believe we’re doing this,” Derek said wryly. He slid his hand under the covers and folded his fingers around Stiles’ cock, giving it a gentle squeeze. Pulling Stiles’ nipple back into his mouth, he gave it a hard suck and swallowed convulsively as it spasmed and started to leak.

“Well if you don't want to I can do it myself,” Stiles said, swallowing down another groan.

Derek grumbled in his throat and started to stroke Stiles’ cock purposefully. He wasn’t going to give this opportunity over to Stiles. He felt Stiles spasm with another contraction and stroked faster, hoping to distract him from the pain with more pleasure. His throat worked as he swallowed the small amounts of milk coming from Stiles’ nipple.

Stiles’ quiet moan above him was a mix of pleasure and discomfort. Stiles’ fingers twisted into Derek’s hair, one hand rubbing over his stomach as he writhed on the bed under Derek.

Derek pulled off and brought his mouth to Stiles’ ear. “Come on, Stiles,” he murmured, voice low. “Let go for me. It’ll feel so good.” He swirled his thumb over the tip of Stiles’ cock, spreading the precome that was leaking around the tip before stroking back down to the base.

Stiles pulled Derek into a needy kiss, licking into his mouth and digging fingers into the back of Derek’s neck. Then he hissed and gave an uncomfortable sound. “Contraction,” he clarified. He seemed to breathe easier once it passed. “Maybe I can come before the next one. I think we can do it.”

“Challenge accepted.” Derek slid down and resumed his assault on Stiles’ nipples, the skin around them reddened from his stubble. He let go of Stiles’ cock and slid his fingers to Stiles’ balls, rolling them in his hand and tugging, feeling them draw up tight. He moved back to his cock and started stripping it fast, simultaneously biting down gently on the nipple in his mouth.

It didn't take long until Stiles was seizing under Derek with a loud groan, which Stiles promptly slapped his hand over his mouth as he rode out his orgasm. He was still moaning softly, giving satisfied sounds in the aftershocks as he pulled Derek up for a wet, filthy kiss.

In the middle of the kiss, Stiles suddenly bit down on Derek’s lip, hard. He pulled back and saw Stiles’ face contorted in pain. “They’re really strong now, aren’t they?”

Stiles groaned in pain this time. "Oh my god. It's like having bad karma for getting off during labor. Make it stop," Stiles whined.

“It’ll stop soon,” Derek promised, stroking Stiles’ hair. “Just focus on that. You’ll finally be able to hold your new baby.” He squeezed Stiles’ hand before digging up a cloth to clean off his crotch, paying attention to areas that made Stiles groan in discomfort. When he was done, he leaned closer and said, “I’m going to get Deaton now and get you some water.”

Stiles gave a frustrated sound and sighed. “Yeah. Okay. Remind me when I go into heat again about contractions even though I doubt it’ll phase me then.”

“One step at a time,” Derek said, standing up and arranging the covers over Stiles again before heading out to the living room.

Deaton was reading a book on the couch and Elijah was nowhere to be seen.

“He’s playing outside,” Deaton said before Derek could ask. As soon as Deaton spoke, Derek spotted Elijah through the windows, chasing a butterfly. He laughed and headed to the kitchen, filling up a glass of water.

“Stiles’ contractions are much stronger now,” Derek said, and Deaton nodded.

“So I heard.”

Derek flushed a little and gesture for Deaton to follow him back into the room.

Stiles was writhing on the bed, hands gripping the sheets in the midst of another contraction. Derek hurried to his side and quickly drained some of the pain before helping him into a more upright position and offering the glass of cool water.

Stiles took the glass and gulped down the water. “I’m never having another orgasm while in labor again. _Ever._ You got that? No more nipple sucking. Nothing. Because it just made it all so much _worse_.”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that,” Deaton commented mildly. “But I am pleased to hear that labor has started moving along.” He gave Stiles a quick examination and estimated the baby being born within the hour.

Stiles whined through another contraction, having Derek’s hand in a death grip to the point of almost snapping bone. “Where’s Elijah?” he breathed once it passed. “He’s probably wondering what the hell is going on… you should go check on him and watch him.”

“I don’t want to leave you,” Derek protested, but Deaton put his hand on his shoulder.

“Derek, it’s very possible that Elijah will hear his father in pain,” he said. “He needs someone that will make him feel safe and not worry. I’ll take good care of Stiles.”

Derek clenched his jaw and nodded before leaning over Stiles and pressing a kiss to his forehead, hands cupping Stiles’ belly for the last time. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you,” Stiles breathed. “We’ll be okay,” he promised. Stiles’ touch was reluctant as he released Derek from his grip. “Just take him outside and play with him if you have to. Deaton will come get you when it’s over.”

Derek pressed his fingers to his lips in a kiss, holding his hand out to Stiles before leaving the bedroom and shutting the door behind him. He wandered out onto the front porch in a bit of daze, and watched Elijah, happily sitting in the middle of a patch of wildflowers, picking them and making a small bouquet.

A sharp cry came from inside the house and Derek flinched, clenching his hands into fists hard enough that he felt the bite of his nails slicing his own palms. Elijah looked up towards the house, his brow furrowing. As he started to get to his feet, Derek hurried to him.

“Was that daddy?” Elijah asked.

“Yes,” Derek said. “But he’s okay. He’s just getting ready to bring your baby brother or baby sister here.”

“He sounded like he was hurting,” Elijah persisted, trying to walk towards the house. Derek put his hand out and stopped him.

“He is hurting a little bit now,” Derek said, deciding honesty was the best idea. “But it won’t last long and then you’ll get to meet your new sibling.” Elijah still looked doubtful. Derek hunkered down onto his haunches and put his hands on Elijah’s shoulders. “I see you’ve been picking some flowers. What do you say you and me pick a bunch more for your daddy and your baby brother or sister? They’ll help make the house smell nice for them.”

Elijah looked back to the house and bit his lip before nodding and taking Derek’s hand and heading back to the patch of wildflowers.

Derek looked back over his shoulder at the house and sighed then focused again on Elijah.

***

Stiles was exhausted and in pain, but that paled in comparison to the bundle on his chest that made him feel warm and happy and something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on. It had been there when Elijah was born and it was here now with his new baby. He looked up when the door creaked open and Elijah’s little eyes peeked in to see him.

“Hey sweetheart,” he said quietly and motioned for him to come in. Elijah came in, followed by Derek and Stiles smiled at them both. When they came closer to the bed, Stiles looked down at the little bundle on his chest again. “I’d like you both to meet Lily.”

Elijah scrambled up onto the bed and peered down at the baby, his eyes as wide as saucers. Derek looked much the same as he moved to the other side of the bed.

“Oh my god, Stiles,” Derek whispered, sitting down on the mattress gently. “It’s a baby.”

“Well what did you think was going to come out of me?” Stiles snorted. “An alien?” He gave Derek a nudge with his elbow and smiled at him. “She’s so beautiful,” he said quietly as he looked back down at Lily.

“It’s just...she was this abstract concept when she was inside you. I felt her kicking, but it was hard to imagine an actual _person_ was in there.” Derek reached a tentative hand out and stroked a finger down her tiny cheek. “She’s amazing.”

Elijah cuddled himself into Stiles’ shoulder, clinging tightly and still looking at the baby with wide-eyed awe.

Stiles lifted his arm and wrapped it around Elijah so he could get closer. “When she’s a little bigger you can hold her,” he told Elijah. “Right now she’s fragile because she was just born. But I’m sure she’ll love it when you help take care of her. You’re a big brother now.”

“I won’t drop her,” Elijah promised, putting his hand out and petting her hair softly.

“How are you feeling?” Derek asked, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ temple.

Stiles smiled as Elijah touched Lily, feeling his heart swell. He took a deep breath and leaned against Derek. “Tired. Sore. But I’m okay,” he assured Derek.

“You’re amazing. Just as much as Lily is,” Derek said, wrapping his arm around Stiles’ shoulders.

“Right about now I’m so glad I have werewolf healing, cause I’d be miserable,” Stiles said with a chuckle. He turned his face up to give Derek a peck. “You wanna hold her?”

Derek whipped his head to look at Stiles. “Really?” he asked.

“Yeah. Why wouldn't I let you hold her?”

“I guess I still need to get over the fact that someone trusts me with their family,” Derek whispered before holding his arms out for Stiles to place Lily into them. He curled her close to his chest protectively and stared down into her face, eyes full of wonder.

[](http://imgur.com/Vu2hTlV)

“News flash. We’re family,” Stiles reminded Derek, cuddling Elijah close as he leaned his head on Derek’s shoulder to look at Lily. “Kinda comes with the whole mate and Alpha thing, remember?”

“You’ve given me so much,” Derek said, voice thick. “Six months ago, I could never imagine having what I have now.” He looked down at Stiles, his eyes shiny with tears. “I love you so much and I will do anything to honor what you’ve given me.”

Stiles smiled, turning his face up to give Derek another kiss. "I love you, Derek Hale. So much. Just don't forget that. You, me, Elijah and Lily... That's all that matters to me. And I'll do whatever it takes to keep our family too."

“I know you will,” Derek said, smiling as Lily opened her mouth in a tiny yawn.

Stiles chuckled as he looked down at her and he couldn't remember ever being happier than right this second, with Derek next to him and his kids in his arms. Stiles was perfectly happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. We wanted to post this chapter on time, but there isn't any art this chapter. It will be added later. Between me going to the ER Monday and Em being in the ER last night, we've just been too sick to do anything for this chapter. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

Stiles sighed and then whined, putting his hands over his face as Lily started to whimper and fuss in her bassinet. “I don't understand. Elijah was such a quiet baby.”

Derek grunted into his pillow. “My mom always said a quiet first baby was just to lure you into a false sense of parental confidence,” he mumbled. “I’m starting to think she was right.”

“So then, what, a third baby is going to be hell?” Stiles asked and sighed, sitting up and leaning over, gathering Lily into his arms. “I’m here, shhh. Please be quiet.” Stiles scooted up the bed to lean against the headboard. “Ouch.”

Derek turned his head to the side, frowning as Stiles winced. “I wish I could do more to help you.” He put his hand on Stiles’ shoulder, drawing his pain.

Stiles relaxed at Derek’s touch. “Yeah, well, I don't think you can nurse her. It seems like she’s only quiet when she’s eating. I can't imagine that she’s hungry as often as she cries.” Stiles stroked a hand over Lily’s head, wincing again. “She’s got like super werewolf suction.”

“Sounds like she just wants the closeness,” Derek mused. He rolled onto his side and scooted closer, putting his hand on Lily’s head, thumb stroking her fuzzy hair in circles. “Can’t say I blame her,” he said, kissing Stiles’ shoulder.

Stiles leaned his head back against the wall. “I think I could fall asleep like this,” he mumbled. “I should probably get up and get a wrap to tie her to me so I don't drop her.”

“I’ll watch you both,” Derek promised, brushing the hair off Stiles’ forehead. “Sleep if you can. I’ll be right here.”

“Okay,” Stiles yawned, cuddling Lily closer. It didn't take long until he drifted off to sleep leaning against the headboard as Lily nursed.

Derek smiled at the picture they made, Stiles’ body relaxed. Until Lily dropped off his nipple and her face scrunched up into the beginnings of a wail. Derek jerked further upright and rubbed her back, shushing her. Her face just screwed up more and he flashed his eyes in desperation.

Her face went slack and she stared up at him, her eyes large and wet. Derek just stared back, frozen, until her lips turned downward into a frown. He flashed his eyes again and she stopped. He wrinkled his brow then shifted into his beta form to see what would happen. Lily’s eyes widened even more and she kept staring, transfixed. Putting his clawed hand gently on her back, he rumbled deep in his throat and her eyes started to flutter, body going limp.

Derek held his breath, but Lily just settled deeper into Stiles’ chest, breathing evening out.

***

Derek brought his hand up to his eyes, shading them. The walk into town had seemed especially long today, even with the weather cooling as the seasons continued to change.

His visit with Marin had been short and perfunctory and, like usual, she had paid handsomely for the load of crops and herbs that Derek had brought from the farm. He had been somewhat distracted during the exchange, his mind much more focused on visiting a different vendor. His hand dropped down to his pocket, the small package there a comforting weight.

Derek wasn’t sure what his impulse had been to spend so much of his meager savings on the gift was, but after the claiming, he’d had it in the back of his mind. He’d finally given into it. It had taken three weeks, but now he had it. His stomach roiled eagerly at the thought of presenting it to Stiles.

The faint sound of footsteps brought Derek to a halt and he cocked his head slightly, but the sound disappeared. He turned his head to look behind him, but the road was deserted. He shook his head, chastising himself inwardly. He’d taken a few more steps when a faint whiff of a long remembered scent had his eyes flashing and fangs threatening to descend.

The smell vanished as quickly as it came.

Derek felt his breath start to quicken and he started walking faster. It was crazy. She had no way of knowing he was here.

It couldn’t be her.

Without conscious thought, Derek went from a walk, to a jog then to a run, not stopping until he passed the gate to the farm.

***

Stiles was walking around the porch with Lily tied to his chest as he nursed her and Elijah was screaming like a wild child in the yard chasing another bug in his quest for eating the garden pests that plagued Stiles’ vegetables. Stiles shook his head at his son and smiled down at his daughter, smoothing a hand over her covered head. His eyes darted up to see Derek walking up the road. Stiles wasn't sure what was wrong, but something was bothering Derek.

Elijah didn't seem to notice as he latched himself on to Derek’s leg when Derek walked by him and climbed up Derek’s back to hold on for a piggyback ride.

“Everything okay?” Stiles asked once Derek reached the porch.

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Derek said before nudging Elijah off his back. “Do you think you could be a big boy and get me a glass of water?” Elijah nodded proudly and dashed into the house. Derek sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. “I’m not sure if everything’s okay,” he said once Elijah was out of earshot.

Stiles glanced after Elijah and returned his gaze to Derek. “What do you mean? What happened?” Stiles cradled Lily closer to his chest, causing her to give a noise in protest.

“Nothing...really,” Derek hedged, looking back over his shoulder towards the direction of the road. “I just had a feeling that someone was following me, that’s all. But I don’t see how that’s possible.”

“What do you mean? I mean, it’s either possible or not… you’re supernatural. You can tell if someone’s following you, Derek.”

Derek dropped himself onto the porch steps and buried his face in his hands. “For a second, I thought I smelled...someone. But I just don’t understand how she could have found me!” He looked up at Stiles, desperation in his eyes. “I thought I had left her behind forever.”

Fear started to bubbled up inside of Stiles as a realization hit him of who exactly Derek thought was following him. _Her_. Stiles looked out over the farm and Lily started to whimper and then cry against his chest. “And if _she’s_ here? What on earth am I supposed to do? Why isn’t she _dead_?!”

“I don’t know. I don’t _know_!” Derek said, sounding panicked. “After she killed my family I just left, tried to get as far away from her as possible. It’s been _years._ Why would she still come after me?” He looked down at his shoes again, scuffing them on the boards of the porch. “Maybe I imagined it. Maybe my brain, my heart, whatever, just doesn’t want me to be happy and I’m always going to be looking over my shoulder.”

Stiles looked down at Lily, rocking her and holding her close, trying to get her to calm down. He couldn't help how terrified he was at the thought of losing his family like Derek had lost his. At the thought of his children burning. “Are you _sure_ it was just that and not really her? Derek -”

“ _I don’t know!”_ Derek exploded, shooting to his feet and starting to pace back and forth. “It was so long ago and I just wanted to forget her. And god, if anything ever happened to you or to the children…” He stopped and put his hands on Stiles’ shoulders, looking into his eyes. “I refuse, _refuse_ , to let anything happen to you. _Any_ of you. I’ll die before that happens.”

Stiles just shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to will his thoughts away as he rocked Lily gently. “Shhhh, it’s okay,” he told her, even though he couldn't be positive that everything was okay. “Everything’s going to be okay Lily.” Stiles glanced over his shoulder into the house, wondering what was taking Elijah so long. “If anything ever happens… I just -”

Derek backed away, shoving his hands into his pockets. “You’re probably regretting my claim now, huh?” His tone was bitter. “Maybe it would have been better if I’d never read that ad. Instead I was selfish and now I’ve put more people I love in danger.”

“No. Derek, that’s not it. I don't regret you claiming me. I’m just afraid. I don't want my children or you to die. It’s the last thing that I want to happen. And I can't just leave and disappear like you did when your family died. But we need to be sure. I need to be sure. For their sake.”

“How? How can we be sure?”

“I don't know…” Stiles sighed and ran a hand over his face, glancing down at Lily where she was contently nursing again. “I’d suggest hunt her down and kill her, but… maybe just making sure there’s no one on the property at night. I’m not sure what else to do.” Stiles fidgeted and looked back into the house. “Elijah!? Do you need help in the kitchen?”

“Ummm… maybe?” Elijah’s voice floated out of the house. “I made a mess, Daddy.”

Derek let out a small laugh before sobering again. “Do you think we could trust Marin and Deaton to help us? They might know something, being in town.”

Stiles breathed easier at hearing Elijah’s voice. “I’ll be right there!” he called back to him and glanced back to Derek. “And I think we can trust them more than anyone else. Maybe you can ask them the next time you go into town.”

“Couldn’t hurt,” Derek said. “And I can patrol the property at night, make sure there’s no one around.”

Stiles nodded. “Okay… that’s a start.” Stiles reached out and placed a hand on Derek’s arm, giving it a squeeze. “I should go see what mess Elijah made in the kitchen.”

“Okay,” Derek said. As Stiles headed into the house, Derek whispered a faint, “I’m sorry.”

***

Two weeks later, Derek was once again patrolling the edge of the property as darkness fell. There’d been no sign of Kate anywhere, and he was starting to feel a tiny flame of hope that he’d imagined her scent, his subconscious terrified of losing his new family. 

Both Deaton and Marin had noted that there had been a few hunters spotted in town, but none had stayed for more than a few days and none had matched Kate’s description.

He made one last circuit around the barn, checking that all the animals were secure for the night before heading into the lighted house. Elijah was sleeping peacefully in his bed when Derek peeked into his bedroom, snoring softly with his rear end sticking up in the air..  

Stiles was propped up in bed, reading, Lily _actually_ asleep in her bassinet.

“Everything okay?” Stiles asked, looking up from his book. When Derek nodded, he closed the book and set it aside on the nightstand.

Derek stripped off his clothes quickly and climbed into the bed, pulling Stiles close. “Everything’s secure, the animals are settled for the night and Elijah’s out cold.” He put his nose in the back of Stiles’ neck and breathed in, their combined warmth turning their blankets into a cozy cocoon.

“Sounds good,” Stiles said and sighed, relaxing against Derek. “Lily finally fell asleep. It’s good that she’s starting to sleep in her bassinet. I was afraid she’d never sleep in it.”

“I’d always heard the first six weeks of a baby’s life are the most difficult,” Derek mumbled into Stiles’ neck. “Maybe she just wanted to prove that little fact.”

“I guess I was fooled into thinking all babies would be good just like Elijah was,” Stiles confessed and smiled. “He was always so quiet and ate and slept like a champ. Just like he does now.”

“So we have a high-maintenance daughter. It happens.” Derek kissed Stiles’ neck. “I still think she’s perfect, though.”

“She is,” Stiles said, smoothing his hands along Derek’s arms around him. “You really feel like they’re yours?” Stiles asked softly.

Derek blushed and tensed as he realized what he’d said. “Well, as your mate and her Alpha… I suppose so.” He tightened his grip around Stiles. “Is that… alright?”

“Yes… of course,” Stiles said, raising one of Derek’s hands to kiss. “I mean, you’re the only other father she’s ever going to know. She’ll never know Jordan and Elijah will probably barely remember him when he gets older. You’re their father now, too.”

“I’m sorry their father died, for your sake and theirs,” Derek said quietly. “I’ll try to live up to your expectations and be a good father to them.”

“That’s all that I can really ask for,” Stiles said, giving Derek’s hand a squeeze. “And I know you will be. You’re already so good with them.”

Derek’s heart filled with emotion. He still didn’t know what he’d done to deserve this, deserve a new, loving family. But he was determined to do everything he could to keep it, make them happy. Pressing a kiss to Stiles’ shoulder, he rolled to his side of the bed and slid open the drawer of the nightstand. He pulled out the gift he’d been holding on to. Derek rolled back over and reached over Stiles’ shoulder, holding the small wrapped package in front of Stiles’ face.

“What’s this?” Stiles asked with a grin, reaching out to take the package from Derek. “You bought me something?”

“Yes,” Derek said. “A few weeks ago. I was just waiting… for the right time, I guess.”

Stiles opened the package carefully, fingers peeling away the wrapping to reveal a small pendant. “Derek… it’s beautiful.” Stiles traced his fingers over the symbol, turning it over in his hand. “It’s just like your tattoo.”

“I told you it was the symbol for my family. My pack.” He gently pulled Stiles’ shoulder until he laid on his back, able to look at Derek. “That’s you now and I’ll be honored if you’d wear this. For me.” He traced a finger along Stiles’ face before pressing a kiss to his lips.

Stiles smiled when they parted, looking down at the pendent again then pulled the chain over his head. “Thank you…”

Derek looked at the pendant resting on Stiles’ chest, before laying his palm over it, feeling it warm from the contact with their skin. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you,” Stiles echoed, leaning up to press a kiss to Derek’s lips. “I love you like I’ve never loved anyone before.”

“Stiles…” Derek breathed, before claiming his mouth again, in a deeper kiss. He rolled himself on top of Stiles, not having to worry about crushing Stiles’ belly.

Stiles muffled a whimper against Derek’s lips, wrapping his arms around him. “We have to be quiet,” he breathed between kisses, parting his legs and wrapping one around Derek’s waist.

“I’ll try to remember that,” Derek teased, rolling his hips against Stiles and biting down on his neck.

Stiles gasped and swallowed a groan as he turned his head up, giving Derek better access to his neck. “I swear I’m gonna try my best,” Stiles mumbled, blunt nails dragging down Derek’s back.

Derek’s hips twitched at the feeling of Stiles’ nails and he muffled his noises into Stiles’ neck. Running his hand down Stiles’ side, he reached his ass and cupped one cheek in his large hand, pulling Stiles’ hips closer and squeezing.

“You know this is the first time we’re going to have sex without me having a belly,” Stiles whispered into Derek’s ear and taking his lobe between his teeth to tease. “How do you want me?”

Derek hummed and shivered. “I think I like you just the way you are.” He slid the hand on Stiles’ ass further in, his fingers brushing down and over Stiles’ hole.

Stiles was already slick with arousal and he turned his face into Derek’s neck to take in his scent. “Really? You don't want me any special way?”

“Every way is special,” Derek said sincerely. “And I want to look into your eyes and see your reaction every second.”

Stiles grinned and punched Derek’s shoulder playfully. “You’re such a sap. I’m trying to be all hot and tempting and you’re being sweet and sappy. This is not how this is supposed to go.” Stiles kissed Derek anyway and ran a hand through his hair.

“I think hot and tempting can only lead to wild and noisy,” Derek chided. “Don’t forget we have a potential audience.” He let one of his fingers rub against Stiles’ rim, spreading around the wetness there. “I promise to try and wow you anyways.”

“We can't be wild and quiet?” Stiles drew his own lip between his teeth, rocking his hips to press against Derek’s fingers. “We’ve got like, an hour, maybe two, before she wakes up demanding food.”

“You really want to take that chance?” Derek slid a finger inside, sealing his mouth over Stiles’ and swallowing his moan. He crooked his finger, twisting and stretching. His own cock was throbbing with need by this point, leaking copiously into the groove of Stiles’ thigh.

Stiles moaned against Derek’s lips again, squeezing tight around Derek’s finger inside of him. “I thought you knew me,” he teased as they parted, then gave Derek another kiss.

“Well, then,” Derek said, sliding one, then two more fingers into Stiles and pumping them in and out steadily. “Who am I to argue?” He bit down on Stiles’ neck more forcefully.

Stiles had to raise a hand and force it against his mouth to muffle the sound that came out. “The situations I get myself into,” he mumbled and pulled Derek up for a kiss, rocking up against him.

Pulling his fingers free with a filthy noise, Derek hiked one of Stiles’ legs high up on his arm and plunged his cock into Stiles’ warmth, groaning at the hot clutch of his body.

Stiles moaned against Derek’s mouth, ass squeezing tight around Derek’s cock. Stiles shifted under Derek, hands roaming over Derek’s shoulders and back. “God you feel so good,” he breathed against Derek’s lips.

“So do you,” Derek murmured before snapping his hips harder. “I wish I could make you scream.” He pressed Stiles’ leg up further, folding him nearly in half.

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, teeth cutting into his own lips as he stayed as quiet as possible. “Yeah, god yeah. Wish you could knot me, but we shouldn’t.” Stiles clutched at the bed sheets with one hand, fingers digging into Derek’s arm with the other.

“We have the rest of our lives for that,” Derek said, pressing a kiss to the inside of Stiles’ knee. He moved his other hand to grip the headboard, using the leverage to drive at an even faster pace into Stiles, determined to make it as good as possible.

A whimper escaped Stiles lips and he gripped the back of Derek’s neck, drawing him into a heated kiss. Stiles’ nails were starting to elongate and his features were starting to change as he fought for control. “Mmngh, Derek,” he panted, turning his face into Derek’s neck to tease with his fangs there.

“Oh fuck,” Derek whined, as he saw Stiles starting to shift, helpless to keep his own shift at bay. His claws dug into the headboard, the wood splintering. “Stiles, I love you, I love _this.”_

Stiles teeth closed on Derek’s shoulder to muffle another sound, claws digging into Derek’s arm as he squeezed tight around his cock, slick leaving his ass and thighs wet. Stiles gave another whine. “Derek. Need more. God, Derek.”

Derek growled and forced himself to move faster, the muscles in his thighs protesting, but the feel of Stiles was a drug he couldn’t keep himself away from. “Stiles, _Stiles,”_ he panted, the name slurred around his fangs.

Stiles moaned into Derek’s mouth, fangs clashing as he kissed him, hot and wet. Stiles gripped Derek’s shoulders as he maneuvered his leg from over Derek’s arm to under and shifted so his legs wrapped around Derek. It only took a shift of weight and a little force to roll Derek onto his back, Stiles settling above him and straddling his hips. “God I love you,” he breathed, seating himself fully on to Derek’s dick and grinding.

Derek moaned as Stiles rocked above him, dropping his hands to Stiles’ hips and gripping hard, his nails digging into Stiles’ back, pricking the skin.

Stiles leaned down to crush his mouth against Derek’s, muffling the needy sounds pouring from his lips as he rose and fell onto Derek’s cock quickly, nearly drawing off before slamming back down onto him with each thrust. Stiles’ own cock was hard and leaking, slapping against Derek’s abdomen as he fucked down onto him, slick leaving them both wet with Stiles’ need.

Derek fought to keep his eyes open, taking in the sight of Stiles above him, sweat coursing down his body. He slid his hands into the wetness coating Stiles’ thighs, spreading it onto Stiles’ belly. Derek concentrated and pulled the claws on one hand in, then wrapped it around Stiles’ cock, squeezing gently.

Stiles shook his head and reached down to grip Derek’s hand, threading their fingers together. “No. I wanna come untouched. God I’m so close. Gonna dirty you up and mark you as mine,” Stiles breathed, nipping at Derek’s lips and licking into his mouth to muffle another groan as he squeezed tighter around him and rocked back onto Derek’s cock.

Whimpering into Stiles’ mouth, Derek planted his feet on the bed and thrust up, needing to make Stiles come, to feel him spasming around his cock. Their fangs clashed and a sudden tang of blood flooded his mouth, Derek not knowing who’s it was. His brain was too clouded by pleasure to feel any pain. He could feel his knot threatening to swell and he fought to keep it at bay, his body wanting to lock itself inside Stiles for the night.

Stiles keened when Derek thrust against his prostate, burying his face against Derek’s neck as they broke from the kiss. Derek’s name was a constant whimper on Stiles’ lips, hips meeting each of Derek’s thrusts until Stiles was tensing and squeezing painfully tight around Derek’s cock. Stiles clamped his mouth on Derek’s shoulder to muffle his loud moan, spurting hot and wet between them as he came untouched.

Derek’s hips thrust uncontrollably as the heat of Stiles’ come spread over his abdomen. “God, Stiles, I _can’t…”_ Derek groaned, his knot starting to swell despite his efforts to hold it at bay. He pulled out before it could lock him in place, his cock spasming and shooting across Stiles’ wet hole.

Stiles clamped down harder onto Derek’s shoulder, fangs digging into flesh as he groaned against him. Stiles reached a hand down to grip Derek’s dick, stroking him through his orgasm. He then gripped Derek’s knot and squeezed tight as he raised his head and crush a kiss against Derek’s lips.

Derek growled and whimpered against Stiles’ mouth as pulse after pulse of come spurted over Stiles’ hand. His clawed hands shredded the sheets and he writhed in place, the pleasure building and building until it was near agony.

Stiles kissed Derek and worked his knot until Derek started to calm and Stiles turned to lick the blood from the already healed mark on Derek’s shoulder.

Derek turned his gaze to Stiles gently lapping at his shoulder, his chest heaving. He felt his face shifting back into smooth skin, his claws and fangs receding. He buried his hand into Stiles’ hair, guiding his face up so Derek could lick the blood from his lips. “We’ve made quite a mess,” he murmured. “And somehow Lily stayed asleep.”

“Shhh, don't jinx it,” Stiles said, kissing Derek again. “There may be hope for her yet as a champion sleeper.”

“Hope springs eternal, after all.” Derek grunted, shifting and grimacing at the large amount of wetness in the sheets. He rolled to his side and pulled Stiles to his front, shivering as his oversensitive skin was pressed again Stiles’. “Should we clean ourselves or take advantage of her sleeping to get our own?” His eyes roved over Stiles’ relaxed and happy features, the pendant a weight between them, connecting them as much as their bodies.

“Should probably at least change the sheets,” Stiles said with a smile, running his nose along Derek’s jaw line. “I think our shower can wait until morning, though.” Stiles placed another kiss to Derek’s shoulder, not moving to get up just yet.

Derek grumbled and shifted closer to Stiles. “I don’t want to move at all.” His hand slid down Stiles’ side, coming to rest on his hip. “”Let’s just stay here. Who needs clean sheets?”

“I don't need clean sheets but soaked sheets will probably get uncomfortable in a couple of hours.” Stiles chuckled and wrapped his arm around Derek, hiking his leg up higher on Derek’s hip as he pressed closer. “Probably gonna be up in an hour anyway to feed Lily.” Stiles yawned.

“Might as well just lay here for now then,” Derek mumbled. His head sank further into the pillow, his eyes getting heavier. For the first time in two weeks, he felt completely content and relaxed and he basked in the feeling as it carried him off into a doze.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to an unforeseen laptop death there will probably not be any more art for the rest of the fic until said laptop has been replaced (so possibly never).
> 
> Look for the next couple of chapters to be posted soon.
> 
> In addition to a general Kate Argent warning, there is minor violence towards a child. See end notes for more detail.

“Gently, Elijah, gently,” Derek said, hovering over him as he brushed the side of Bill, the gentle, old horse that had belonged to Jordan.

Elijah bit his lip in concentration, trying his hardest to help. Even so, he could barely reach halfway up the horse’s side. Bill stood stolidly through the ministrations, peacefully sticking his nose into a bag of oats. Derek had plied him with an apple earlier, putting him in an agreeable mood.

“I wanna ride him,” Elijah suddenly announced and Derek looked down at him in amusement.

“Have you ever ridden a horse before?”

Elijah shook his head. “Daddy said he’d help me, but that was a long time ago.”

Derek crouched down next to Elijah, giving him a conspiratorial grin. “What do you think about surprising your Daddy? I’ve taken Bill out a few times. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you sitting in front of me on the saddle.”

“Really?” Elijah asked, practically vibrating with excitement.

“Sure,” Derek said, ruffling Elijah’s hair. “Just give me a few minutes to get him tacked up.”

~

Stiles sighed at the warmth of sun on his back as he picked vegetables in the garden, filling baskets for Derek to take to market. He looked up at the sound of Bill huffing and saw Derek and Elijah on Bill's back.

"What are you guys doing?" Stiles called out, worried and amused.

“We’re riding!” Elijah yelled gleefully.

Stiles placed a hand on Lily wrapped in the sling against his chest, trying to hide his worry at the thought of Elijah falling and breaking his neck. "Where are you riding off to? I thought you were helping Derek with chores." Stiles stood up and brushed his hands on his pants, walking over towards them.

“He mentioned that you were going to teach him to ride Bill. I thought he might enjoy a little practice with me in the saddle behind him.” Derek tugged the reins, walking Bill in a wide circle, his other arm tight around Elijah’s middle. “He did so good helping me. Don’t you think that deserves a reward?”

Stiles gave Derek a look, one hand on his hip, the other brushing sweat from his forehead only to replace it with dirt. "If he gets hurt I'm going to make sure you get the same injury. Don't ride too fast!"

“You wound me,” Derek said dramatically, keeping their pace at a walk. Elijah was oblivious to their conversation, his face almost splitting open because he was grinning so widely. 

"Yeah, yeah." Stiles smiled up at them and lay a hand on Lily where she was fast asleep. "I'm going to finish up in the garden and take all the veggies and herbs inside to wash. Then I’m going to feed Lily. How long are you guys going to be out riding?"

“It’s been awhile since I’ve taken Bill out for exercise. Do you want to take Elijah with you?” Derek drew Bill up to a halt next to Stiles.

Stiles hesitated before he nodded and reached up for Elijah. "Come on kiddo. You can help me wash veggies and Derek will take you out tomorrow again."

Derek lifted Elijah easily, handing him down to Stiles. He jumped up and down in front of Stiles. “Did you see how good I rode, Daddy?! Maybe tomorrow I can do it all by myself!”

"When you're bigger like Derek you can do it by yourself. Right now you're still too tiny for a big 'ol horse." Stiles reached down to take Elijah's hand and walked him toward the garden. "Bill could squish you if he was a mean horse."

“Bill’s not mean,” Elijah protested instantly. “Derek calls him a sweetie.”

Derek suddenly had an abrupt choking fit on the horse before guiding him towards the large pasture behind the barn, bringing him up to a trot.

"Answers still no," Stiles said as he handed Elijah a small, barely filled basket and picked two up himself. He ushered his son towards the house. "You can ride him with Derek or not at all. Your choice kiddo."

“Finnnne,” Elijah huffed, drawing the word out. He skipped off ahead and dashed into the house.

Stiles rolled his eyes and headed in after him. As expected, Elijah had dumped his basket at the back door and disappeared, but Stiles could hear him playing in his room. Stiles set the baskets down and went to wash his hands and face before starting to un-strap Lily from his chest. She was already stirring, expecting to be fed because of the schedule Stiles had her on. He glanced out the kitchen window to see Derek riding Bill around as he cleaned himself with one hand and held Lily close with the other.

Once Stiles was clean he pushed his shirt further apart and looked down at Lily, cradling her close. She eagerly latched on to his nipple and sucked like she was starving. "You're going to end up eating way more than your brother, aren't you?" He smiled and stroked a hand over her head before looking back up.

Derek looked like he belonged on the back of a horse, all gold skin and shining with sweat. Stiles ogled him openly, running his tongue over his lips and drawing his bottom one between his teeth. Stiles faintly thought Derek would look just as amazing riding his dick and then laughed softly at himself, so glad that Derek couldn't read minds. "Yeah, right," he mumbled under his breath and shrugged it off.

Stiles was completely happy as it was. He could live with that being just a random fantasy. He had absolutely everything he could possibly want.

***

That night, Derek dreamed of his family. It hadn’t happened in years, but suddenly he was there again. He could hear the screams, feel the heat, smell the smoke. 

The smoke…

Derek stirred in his bed, his eyes opening slowly. His nose twitched and nostrils flared, and he jolted upright as the acrid scent of smoke filled them.

“Stiles, _Stiles_ ,” he whispered, trying to force words out through his panic. He shook Stiles’ shoulder and threw himself out of the bed, yanking on his pants.

"What," Stiles grumbled then frowned. He opened his eyes and sat up quickly. "Is that smoke?!" Stiles jumped out of bed and pulled his pants on before grabbing Lily. "Elijah!"

Derek ran into the living room, a faint glow from outdoors shining through the windows. “Stiles, it’s the barn!”

"What the fuck?!" Stiles said as he threw the curtain open. "Derek, Bill and the animals are in there!"

“I know, I know!” Derek yelled. “Just stay with the kids!” He threw open the door and charged across the ground, his bare feet threatening to slip on the dew soaked grass. The closer he got to the barn, the harder his heart pounded.

This couldn’t be a coincidence. It had to be her. She _had_ been following him those weeks ago. For all he knew, she was waiting for him to try to put the fire out, but he had no choice. He couldn’t let anything else suffer and die because of him.

The fire hadn’t spread beyond the roof, but the smoke was billowing and he could hear the animals inside the barn screaming in panic. Vaulting the fence around the barn, he threw open the large doors, coughing when he inhaled a lungful of smoke.

Shaking in terror, Derek threw open the doors of the animals’ stalls as quickly as he could. As they clamored towards the door and freedom, he heard a pathetic bleating over the sound of the fire roaring on the roof and he dropped to his knees.

One of the sheep had forgotten her lamb. He pulled the tiny creature close, holding it tightly to his chest before stumbling in the direction of the doors and out into the pasture. The animals were still noisy, stomping and shifting restlessly although they seemed to realize they weren’t in immediate danger. Derek crouched and placed the lamb on the ground before turning to face the barn again.

The entire roof was engulfed in flames. Gorge rose in his throat and he bent at the waist, heaving the contents of his stomach on the ground.

"Derek!" Stiles appeared next to him, Elijah on one hip and Lily in his other arm cradled against his chest. "Oh my god. Are you okay?"

Derek shook his head, still gagging and spitting. “Stiles, I feel like I’m going crazy,” he gasped, his vision swirling.

"We can rebuild a barn. The only thing that matters is that we are all okay." Stiles sighed and looked at the barn, then tried to rock Lily when she started crying.  "Shhh it's okay baby girl." Elijah looked too terrified to do anything other than cling to Stiles and stare at the fire.

“Stiles,” Derek choked. “You should take the kids inside. They don’t need to see this.” He straightened himself up, swiping the back of his hand over his mouth. “I’ll watch to make sure it doesn’t spread.

"I don't want you out here by yourself," Stiles said, worry in his voice. "Fires just don't start all on their own, Derek."

“I know, Stiles. I know,” Derek whispered. He drew Stiles and the children into his arms and buried his face against Stiles’ neck. “It’s her. God. What if it’s her? She could be watching us right now.”

Stiles' heart thudded loudly, eyes darting over the farm, which was illuminated by the fire. "We'll figure it out."

“I’ll never be free of her. She’ll follow me anywhere,” Derek choked out. His face twisted and he shoved it against Stiles’ neck again. “I’ll kill her for this.”

"Then that's what we will do," Stiles breathed, rubbing his cheek against Derek in comfort. "Then she'll be gone. Forever."

Derek felt a hot coal of rage settle in his stomach. He knew no matter what, he and Stiles would protect this farm and their family. They would protect the life they’d built together.

***

Stiles looked down at Elijah, who was finally fast asleep after staying up all night. Stiles sighed and tilted his neck, trying to remove the tenseness there. After the fire, none of them slept. Stiles had been too worried to even close his eyes long enough to blink. He ran his hand over Elijah’s hair and tucked the covers around him, leaving him lying in their bed next to Lily’s bassinet. He was exhausted and he knew that Derek had to be just as tired, if not more, from the emotional toll last night took on them. 

Stiles hesitantly left the room, ears hypersensitive as he listened to Elijah and Lily sleep. He walked outside towards Derek. Derek was standing near the barn, looking things over to see if they could salvage anything. “Hey,” he said softly.

Derek looked over from where he was standing, staring down at a small pile of boards. “I think it’s a total loss. The barn will have to be rebuilt from scratch.” His voice was small and still filled with quiet anger, along with fear.

Stiles wrapped his arms around himself and stared at the barn quietly for several minutes. “I should probably get everything we have together to take into town, then. It’s going to cost a lot of money to rebuild the whole barn…”

Derek’s jaw clenched and he breathed heavily through his nose before he let out a yell and kicked out viciously, sending a board flying. “I’m sorry, Stiles,” he whispered.

“You’ll wake up Elijah,” Stiles warned quietly. “I just got him down to sleep.” Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Should we even bother rebuilding until everything’s resolved? Should we even stay? What if she burns down the house next?”

Derek’s face twisted as he visibly fought his shift, the bones on his face changing slightly before they settled back into smoothness. He turned to look at the house. “She’s chased me across hundreds of miles for more than ten years. I don’t think leaving will help.”

Stiles tried to control the rage that was building up inside of him. He wanted to yell at Derek and ask him what made him think this was different than any time before if she’d found him all those other times. Stiles wished they’d found her sooner, when Derek thought he’d scented her that one day several weeks ago. “I don't have anywhere to take the kids even if I wanted to send them somewhere safe…”

“Unless… I leave. I can try to track her down or at least draw her away from you and the kids.”

“That’s not going to work,” Stiles said, looking back up at Derek. “If she’s everything you’ve said she is, she’d kill us first to get to you, even if you were gone.”

“I don’t know what to do, Stiles,” Derek admitted.

Stiles shook his head. “I don't know what to do either, but I’ll die before she touches my children.”

Derek reached out tentatively, his hand hovering above Stiles’ arm as though waiting for permission.

“Do you think she’s watching us right now?” Stiles asked quietly. “I can't even pick up her scent.”

“I don’t think so,” Derek replied. “She got her kicks last night. I don’t think she stuck around.”

Stiles stepped forward, burying himself against Derek’s chest. He sighed and breathed in his mate’s scent, taking comfort in Derek’s presence. “I’m scared,” he admitted.

“So am I,” Derek said, his face turned down into Stiles’ hair. “I don’t think I’ve been this scared since my family…” He trailed off and clutched Stiles harder.

“I think maybe we should talk to Deaton or Marin.” Stiles sighed, rubbing his cheek against Derek, marking him with his scent. “I don't know who else to talk to. I don't have anyone else other than you and the kids.”

“Maybe they can help with some kind of protective spell?” Derek mused. “In any case, it can’t hurt to ask.”

Stiles nodded against Derek's chest, turning his face to breathe Derek’s scent in deeply. "I can't lose you, Derek. I can't."

“I can’t lose any of you.” Derek’s voice was fierce with determination. He pulled back and looked around them at the destruction. “It’ll take a day or two to clean this mess up. I suppose the animals will have to make do in the pasture for the time being.”

Stiles sniffled and sighed. "I'll set up a makeshift shelter for them in the pasture. I'm sure we have some tarps down in the cellar and some scrap wood I keep to repair the chicken coop. At least they can get out of the elements if they need to."

“And then we can plan our trip into town, I suppose,” Derek said. “We’ll have to hook up the cart with how much wood we’ll need to bring back.”  He shook his head mournfully. “I can’t believe I’ve brought this on you.”

Stiles shifted there uncomfortably, glancing from the house to Derek. "I don't want to stay alone on the farm with the kids, but I don't know if I feel comfortable leaving it completely unprotected either. I hate going into town, but with all the people around it might be safer if I go and take the kids with me."

“And I’d stay here?” Derek asked. He tipped his head back and sighed. “I hate this. I hate that we can’t feel safe here. That we have to worry about it being burned down any day.”

"I know." Stiles stretched his neck and rubbed it. "I can go around noon or tomorrow morning. I don't think Elijah is going to be up for a few hours."

“Make it tomorrow,” Derek murmured. “I don’t want to let you or the kids out of my sight today.”

"Yeah, okay." Stiles reached out for Derek again to pull him close. "Let's go lay down. We can clean up the mess later today and I'll get all the vegetables and herbs I can to take to Marin tomorrow."

Derek nodded against Stiles’ neck. “Okay,” he whispered.

***

The morning was tense for Stiles as he kept glancing out of the kitchen window while they ate breakfast and then Elijah’s bedroom window as he got Elijah ready to go into town. Stiles was still drained, but less so than the day before. They’d slept in shifts, so one of them was awake at all times during the night. Stiles loaded vegetables and herbs into the back of the cart they’d hooked up to Bill and then helped Elijah into the seat. “Okay. We’re pretty much set,” Stiles said as he turned to Derek to get Lily. 

Derek rocked side to side, his cheek rubbing against Lily’s soft hair. He gave her a kiss, before handing her to Stiles. “I don’t like this,” he said, crossing his arms. “I don’t like letting the three of you out of my sight. But I know we can’t trust leaving the farm alone either.” He scuffed his foot on the dusty ground.

“I know,” Stiles said as he kissed Lily and put her into a basket on the other side of Elijah, covering her up with a thin blanket so the sun wouldn't burn her soft baby skin. “But I don't think we have any other choice. I don't want to separate either.”

"I'm giving you three hours and then I'm coming after you." Derek pulled Stiles into a tight hug. "Just do what you have to do. And be careful."

"I'll be back before you know it," Stiles said, burying his face against Derek's neck. Stiles pressed a kiss against Derek's lips as he drew away. "Be careful."

Derek clung to Stiles' hands, unwilling to let go. He raised one to his lips and pressed it to his mouth. "I love you."

"I love you," Stiles echoed, giving Derek one more kiss before he forced himself to let go of his mate and climb into the wagon. Stiles put on a brave face as he took Bills reigns and they headed off to town, Stiles becoming more and more uncomfortable the further he was from Derek.

Stiles' first stop was at Marin's. He parked the wagon behind Marin's shop and dropped the vegetables and herbs off. Stiles gathered Lily up and tied her in a wrap against his chest and held Elijah's hand as they walked through the market. Stiles hated coming into town, but he always enjoyed seeing what new things people brought from other towns over.

"What beautiful children you have!" A strong voice rang out from across the street.

Stiles glanced around and there weren't any other children but his. He looked across the street to see a woman with blonde hair looking at Elijah. She definitely gave him the creep factor. "Thanks."

The woman sauntered across the street and stopped in front of Stiles. "What's this little ones name?" She asked, tracing one shapely nail down Lily's cheek.

"Please don't touch my children," Stiles said and backed away from her so Lily and Elijah were out of reach.

"Now, Stiles, that's not very polite of you." The woman raised her eyebrow and smirked.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at her. "I've never met you before. How do you know my name?" If she were passing through she would at most know him as 'the omega' and not by name.

"Well, you and I have someone _very special_ in common," she said, grinning wickedly. "Although, finally seeing you up close? Frankly, I'm not too impressed."

Stiles gave a low growl and pushed an already clinging Elijah behind him. "You're Kate," he bit out, almost snapping at her.

"Gold star for you, sweetie." She made a big show of looking around. "And I don't see your Alpha anywhere. I'm a bit surprised he let you out on your own."

"I can take care of myself," Stiles stated firmly. "I suggest you walk away before you lose all your limbs."

"Pity," Kate sighed. "We could have had such a nice chat." Her demeanor abruptly changed from the sickly sweet to threatening. "Do you really think I'm the only hunter here?"

"I wouldn't expect anything less from your kind." Stiles' grip was firm on Elijah, his other arm shielding Lily as best he could.

"I certainly hope they aren't getting lost on the way to your farm," Kate said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "It's so far out of the way."

Stiles could feel his face start to shift, bones crunching and gold eyes glowing bright and angry as he stared at Kate. Stiles' fangs extended and he couldn't stop himself from growling and snapping fiercely at her.

Kate curled her lip. "Down puppy. You don't want to do something you'll regret."

"You're dead," Stiles said thickly through his fangs. "I'm going to rip your throat out, with my teeth."

"In front of all these witnesses?" She gestured around the street, where various people had started to notice the conflict. A few were openly staring.

At the sight of his father shifting, Elijah started whining in his throat, his eyes flashing out of control.

"You won't be able to stay away. The past ten years are evident of that. There won't be all these people around to save you next time."

Suddenly, Elijah launched himself forward with a growl and bit Kate on the thigh. She screamed and kicked him off, sending him sprawling in the street. "You filthy little animal!"

Stiles slashed at Kate with a snarl, putting himself between her and Elijah as he crouched down in front of his son, snapping in her direction. He was almost rabid with anger, the only thing grounding him being the concern of his children.

A voice rang out from behind Stiles. “Now what exactly is going on here?” A man had stepped up. He was large and barrel-chested, certainly an imposing figure. And he didn’t look happy.

Stiles couldn't do anything other than snarl at Kate, eyes darting to the man. He recognized him as Derek's old foreman. Stiles took that moment to back up towards Elijah to reach out and touch him, feeling all over his little body for injuries. "Elijah," Stiles whispered, scooting his little body closer to him.

“Daddy,” Elijah whimpered, tears filling his eyes.

“This little monster attacked me,” Kate said, pointing an accusatory finger at Elijah’s huddled form.

“Seems to me that he was provoked,” the man said calmly. “And were or not, I don’t take kindly to children behind treated roughly.”

Kate glowered at him and pressed her lips together.

Stiles gathered Elijah up in one arm crowding him close to his body so he could pick him up. Elijah wrapped his arms and legs around Stiles almost painfully. "We're done here Kate," Stiles half-growled, barely restraining himself.

“That’s what you think,” Kate growled back before turning on her heel and stomping off.

“Are you alright?” the man asked, holding out a hand to steady Stiles.

Stiles sighed, watching Kate until she was gone. Only then did he turn his gaze to the man. "I think we're okay. At least for now. Thank you."

“You’re welcome. Even if you did steal one of my best workers away from me.” The man smiled good-naturedly. “He never complained once and was as strong as a horse.” He shook his head in the direction Kate went. “It’s not right the way some people think they can treat you. I hope you’ll be alright.”

Stiles was sure that his look was one of surprise as his features shifted back. It wasn't often that he met someone that thought that way about weres, let alone someone that would step in to help. "I'm sure she will cause more trouble. I have to go so I can get home and make sure Derek is okay... Thank you." Stiles clutched Elijah and Lily tight and ran to the closest safe place. To Deaton’s.

When Stiles barged into Deaton’s office, he looked up with his normal impassive face.

"Derek's in trouble! I need you and Marin to watch the kids. Kate and some hunters burned down our barn the night before and they're on their way to the farm now!"

Deaton’s face flickered with a hint of surprise. “Hunters? After Derek?” Deaton held out his arms and took Lily as Stiles offered her.

"Kate killed Derek's family. She's been hunting him for the past few years. It's a long story." Stiles put Elijah next to Deaton on a chair and leaned down in front of him. "I'll be back," he promised Elijah. "Be good for Deaton okay?"

Elijah looked up at Stiles, chin wobbling. “Is Derek going to be okay?”

"He will be when I get to him baby, but I have to go," he said softly, kissing Elijah's head. "Take care of your sister. I love you both."

“I’ll take care of Lily,” Elijah promised solemnly.

“Be careful, Stiles,” Deaton said. “Come back to your children.”

"I will." Stiles looked at them one last time before turning and sprinting out of the clinic.

He shifted and ran his hardest all the way back to the farm.

***

Derek washed his hands in the sink, using his nails to pick out splinters embedded in his skin from handling broken wood all morning. When he heard a frantic sound of running feet, he hurried to the front door and caught sight of Stiles, shifted and without the children. 

His stomach dropped to his feet and he stared in something close to horror.

"Derek!" Stiles shouted as he came up to the house, panting. "Oh thank god. You're okay. Kate said her hunters were on the way to the farm. I left the kids with Deaton."

Emotions whirled inside Derek, battling for dominance. He felt relief that the children were safe, fear that Kate was once again coming and anger that she dared to approach Stiles. He grabbed Stiles’ shoulders and ran his hands over Stiles’ body. “Did she hurt you? Are you alright?”

"Elijah bit her and she kicked him, but we're okay. The kids are just startled."

“She kicked Elijah?!” Derek growled, his fangs dropping. This was ending now, no matter what it took. He refused to let her hurt anyone else. “Did she say how many hunters were coming to the farm?”

"I didn't really have time to stop and ask," Stiles commented, holding his side as he caught his breath. "She said they were already on their way here when she was talking to me in town."

Derek pushed his way past Stiles, climbing down the steps of the porch. He scanned the horizon, his heart pounding, body flooding with adrenaline. “We should make a round of the property, see if we can -” He cut off at a sudden rushing sound and a flare of pain in his abdomen. He looked down and saw a small, smoking hole in his gut. Seconds later, the pain grew exponentially and he turned back to face Stiles before dropping down to his knees.

"Derek!" Stiles' eyes scanned the horizon as he rushed to Derek's side and grabbed his arm, dragging him back towards the house. He reached down to place a hand over Derek's wound then hissed. "Wolfsbane."

“Stiles,” Derek choked. “You should run. Just get out of here.”

"I'm not leaving you!"

“That’s right, Stiles!” A voice rang out from the tree line. “Stay right where you are.” Derek grimaced in pain as he tilted his head in that direction. He snarled as a familiar figure emerged, holding a long rifle.

Stiles growled at her, crouching over Derek's body. "Of course you'd shoot us. You're not woman enough to fight fair."

"Honey, this is fair when you don't have fangs and claws," Kate sneered.

"Go to hell," Derek spat.

"Watch that mouth, sweetie." Kate aimed the rifle at Stiles. "Or maybe I should make orphans out of those cute little kiddies."

Stiles suddenly lunged, grabbing Kate’s rifle. A few shots went off as he wrestled her and then yanked the rifle from her hands, throwing it across the yard towards the house. He snarled and snapped at her, swinging claws at her torso.

Kate cursed and whipped out a knife from a sheath at her waist, swinging it expertly and slicing Stiles' arm neatly open from wrist to elbow.

Derek's eyes bled red and he howled in fury as the metallic tang of Stiles' blood filled the air. This couldn't be happening; he couldn't be about to lose someone else to this woman.

Stiles hissed and gripped his arm, blood dripping onto the ground. “You’re not leaving here alive,” he growled at Kate, slashing at her thigh.

Derek watched Stiles and Kate circling each other and clenched his hands into fists. He felt his shift trying to start and focused all his remaining energy into it. He needed to protect his family now, the way he hadn't been able to then.

This was ending right now.

***

There was a sharp, piercing howl. Stiles glanced over his shoulder to see a huge, black wolf. He growled and snarled at Kate when she took that moment to slice at his torso. He grabbed her wrist, digging claws into it until she was bleeding pools onto his hand.

"It's not possible," she breathed as she looked at where Derek had been.

The wolf leapt and caught Kate in the chest, rolling her away from Stiles. There was a short, cut off scream before Derek straightened, leaving Kate unmoving on the ground behind him.

Stiles stared at the scene before him, Derek standing over Kate and Kate dead on the ground. There was no heartbeat coming from her body. That and the blood dripping from Derek’s muzzle. Stiles hissed and held his side, looking down at the wound that was starting to blacken. Kate must’ve laced the knife with wolfsbane and Stiles was just starting to feel it now that he could think past needing to rip her throat out. “We need to get to Marin’s…”

Derek trotted to Stiles' side, sniffing at the wound and whining. He moved around to Stiles' backside and started butting him with his large head, pushing Stiles in the direction of the road.

Stiles didn't fight Derek as Derek pushed him along. He groaned as the pain shot through his arm and torso, the wolfsbane spreading as he moved. “I don't know if we’re going to make it in time,” Stiles said quietly, walking as best he could down the road towards town. It was going to be a long walk and the wolfsbane was spreading fast.

Derek grabbed hold of Stiles’ wrist delicately between his fangs and tugged him, walking backwards down the road. Even in this new wolf form, the distress in his eyes was obvious.

Stiles wasn't sure how far they made it, but he knew the town was no where in sight when the pain started shooting through his body and then everything went black.

*** 

Derek had no idea why, but even after Stiles fainted, he still wasn’t able to shift back to his human form. He struggled along, dragging Stiles down the road by the collar of his shirt, ignoring the pain getting steadily worse in his abdomen.

The full shift seemed to have slowed the effects of the wolfsbane down, but he knew he was running out of time before the two of them just lay there, dying on the side of the road.

Dusk had started to fall when the outskirts of town became visible. Derek was hesitant about showing himself in the town, dragging what looked to be a dying person, but he had no choice. All he could think about was getting Stiles to Deaton, to the children. He dug his paws in and pulled harder.

By the time he’d reached the town square, he’d only seen a few people. They’d gasped, but taken off running after he flashed his eyes at them. He only hoped they weren’t rounding up somebody with more weapons to chase him off.

Derek finally made it to the stoop in front of Deaton’s office. His head was throbbing, blood still dribbling down his jaws and from his belly. Derek scrabbled at the door with his paws, letting out a mournful howl before collapsing into the dirt and breathing shallowly. He watched through slitted eyes as Deaton’s form appeared in the doorway.

Derek allowed his eyes to slip shut, in the hopes that they were safe now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elijah wolfs out and bites Kate. She shoves him to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

There was a faint throb of pain sliding into Stiles consciousness. He opened his eyes slowly and winced at the light, then groaned softly as he raised a hand to his side. He wasn't sure what was going on until it slowly started to come back to him, along with bits and pieces of a big black wolf dragging his body. "Derek?" He asked weakly into the room.

“I’m here, Stiles,” Derek said, coming into view. He sat down next to the table Stiles was on, reaching out to touch Stiles carefully. “You’re okay.”

"The kids?" Stiles asked softly, trying to sit up.

“They’re asleep in Deaton’s apartment.” Marin said from where she was sitting near the wall on a small sofa. “You’ve been unconscious for several hours.”

Stiles relaxed at that and sighed. The kids were ok. He was okay. Derek was okay. And Kate was dead. Stiles closed his eyes and reached a hand out to Derek, gripping Derek's when he felt it slide into his. "The other hunters?"

“She was bluffing,” Derek whispered, squeezing Stiles’ hand.

“It appears that she was acting alone,” Marin added. “Most hunters still follow a code of conduct. Her actions violate that code. It’s possible she has allies, but they’re not here; not now.”

"But they could be," Stiles said, opening his eyes and looking back up to Derek. "I hope they don't come, though."

“We’ll worry about that when and if it happens,” Derek whispered, brushing the hair off Stiles’ forehead. “For now, we’re safe. And I doubt other hunters care as much about me as Kate did. She was driven. They wouldn’t be.”

Stiles turned onto his good side to face Derek, drawing him in closer for comfort. Despite the fact that they were safe, Stiles was still worried and afraid at how close he'd come to losing his family. Again. He rubbed his face against Derek's torso, careful to stay clear of his wound.

Derek bent over Stiles, combing his fingers through the back of Stiles’ hair and scenting his neck. “We’re okay. We’re okay,” he murmured.

"We have to get rid of her body," Stiles murmured, burying his face against Derek.

“Deaton is taking care of that,” Marin said. “He thought it best for it to be gone before you took the children home.”

“Thank you,” Derek said. “For everything.”

Stiles whispered his thanks along with Derek's, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away enough to look at Marin to say it. "When can we go see the kids?"

“I suggest you rest awhile longer. They don’t need to see their father in pain after the night they had.”

Derek nodded into Stiles’ neck. “Let’s just stay here for now. We can bring the children home in the morning.”

"Yeah, okay," Stiles said reluctantly. He held onto Derek tighter, unable to let go.

***

Bill’s hooves kicked up dust as he plodded down the road to the farm. Derek sat cradling Lily, while Elijah clung to Stiles’ front. He hadn’t wanted to be put down since Stiles woke him up that morning.

Deaton had come back in the wee hours of the morning, simply saying he had ‘taken care’ of Kate’s body. Derek didn’t want to know, as long as it was gone. He’d also mentioned putting up several protective spells around the property, which Derek was extremely grateful for. He hoped it would give Stiles some peace of mind.

They reached the gate to the farm and Derek felt his heart clench. Never before had he truly felt like he was coming home, but that’s exactly what it felt like now. He reached a hand out and squeezed Stiles’ thigh, while Stiles manipulated the reigns.

"Whoa, Bill," Stiles said as they pulled up near the house. Bill stopped and Stiles shifted to put one arm around Elijah. "Okay, we're home," he said with a smile, glancing at Derek. "Let's get the kids inside and then get Bill out in the pasture."

Derek hopped down off the cart, taking care not to shift Lily too hard as she’d fallen asleep on the ride home. He walked to the porch and opened the door, holding it for Stiles. Looking back over his shoulder, Derek saw that Deaton was true to his word. There was no sign of Kate or that there had even been a confrontation there. He was just glad that Elijah wouldn’t have to see his father’s blood on the ground. He’d experienced enough trauma already.

Stiles walked into Elijah's room, trying to pull him off. "I'll give you cookies while you play with your toys. I have to make something to eat. Please, Elijah." Stiles sighed when Elijah didn't let go, then shook his head as he went into the kitchen. "Sandwiches okay?" He called out to Derek.

“Anything’s fine,” Derek said, carrying Lily to their bedroom. He carefully placed her in the bassinet, holding his breath, but she didn’t stir. He stared down into her face, before bending over and kissing her forehead. Afterwards, he rejoined Stiles in the kitchen, where he was trying to cook while attending to Elijah. “Why don’t I get the sandwiches?” Derek asked, putting his hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked. "It wouldn’t be the first time I've cooked with a were-gone-monkey child." Stiles rubbed Elijah's back with one hand, pulling things out of the fridge with the other and handing them to Derek.

“Just go sit down,” Derek said firmly, taking the items out of Stiles’ hands. He made a shooing gesture with his other hand.

Stiles gave Derek a narrowed-eyed look, but was smiling all the same as he went to sit down at the table, wrapping both arms around Elijah and holding him close. Stiles kissed his head and leaned his cheek on Elijah's head, glancing over in Derek's direction. "Lily still asleep?"’

Derek nodded. “She didn’t even twitch when I laid her down.” Working quickly, he made up three sandwiches and brought them to the table, along with an apple for Elijah to munch on too.

Stiles handed Elijah the apple. "Yummy apple," he tempted and wiggled it. Elijah resisted before he finally grabbed it and took a large bite from it. "Well at least we know he still had an appetite."

“Is that bad lady going to come back?” Elijah asked, looking up at Stiles.

Stiles looked down at Elijah and ran a hand over his head, shaking his own. "No, she's not coming back. She's gone for good."

“Good,” Elijah said, taking another bite of apple. “I didn’t like her. She made you upset.”

Derek frowned, guilt eating away at him. “I promise, she’ll never be able to make your dad upset again.”

"Or any of us," Stiles added. "Come on. You need to eat your sandwich."  Stiles pulled a reluctant Elijah from his side to put him into his own chair so he could eat.

Derek sat silently for a few minutes, before abruptly standing. “I’m going to get Bill watered and out to pasture. Call me if you need anything.” He bent to press a kiss to the top of Stiles’ head before heading back outside.

***

The light in the bedroom was dim, only lit by a single lamp. Lily had fallen asleep for the night after Stiles had nursed her and Derek was lying in bed with Elijah, rubbing his back until he fell asleep. Stiles came into the room from cleaning up in the bathroom and Derek put a finger to his lips. “He’s almost asleep,” he whispered.

Stiles nodded and carefully climbed in bed, pulling the covers up as he lay down next to Elijah. Stiles didn't say anything until Elijah was fast asleep. "Long day," he said quietly.

Derek reached over and stroked his arm down Stiles’ side. “Yeah,” he murmured back. “I don’t quite know how to process it.”

"Well you were outside most of the day working," Stiles pointed out, reaching a hand up to cover Derek's and gave it a squeeze. "Are you okay?"

“As okay as I can be after almost getting more people I love killed,” Derek said, squeezing back tightly. “And… trying to wrap my head around the fact that she’s dead. I’ve spent over the last decade being haunted by her, knowing she was out there, wondering when she’d find me.”

Stiles nodded, giving Derek a sad look. "Well she's gone now. You don't have to worry about her anymore."

“It feels like a dream.” Derek dropped his head onto the pillow, bringing up his hand to cup Stiles’ cheek. “I feel like I’m free for the first time since I was 16.”

Stiles took Derek's hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. "That's good though, right? I mean, you don't have to worry about Kate and we can live a somewhat normal-supernatural life..."

Derek smiled a bit. “It might take a few days for that to sink in.” He sighed and closed his eyes. “I can’t wait.”

***

A peaceful quiet blanketed the farm. Derek worked long hours to rebuild the barn, starting the whole thing from scratch and making it even bigger. A week after the Kate incident, Elijah laughed for the first time, when one of the lambs peed on Derek's shoe. He was so relieved to see a smile on Elijah's face that he didn't even care about the smell of urine clinging to his boots. 

A week after that, Elijah moved back into his own bedroom. Derek thought it was probably harder on him and Stiles than it was on Elijah. He still had trouble letting any of them out of his sight, worried that the specter of Kate would rise up to destroy them all. Marin and Deaton’s protective spells placed around their land only went so far to assuage Derek’s fears.

Their trips into town were now made together and they were pleasantly surprised to find more support then Stiles ever thought he had. Derek had a suspicion his old foreman had something to do with that. It made venturing outside the confines of the farm no longer something to be dreaded.

As the days melted into weeks, filled with quiet companionship, Derek finally allowed himself a measure of hope. He could see the future stretched out in front of him, full of possibility.

***

Stiles put a large basket of vegetables by the back door, sighing and stretching his back. It was a cool day, the summer heat starting to ease as fall settled in. He smiled and smoothed a hand over Lily before fishing her out of the wrap and giving her a kiss as she wiggled around in his hands, stretching herself. Stiles moved to put her in the portable bassinet he had in the kitchen, getting a cloth and wiping her off before cleaning himself as best he could so he could start on lunch.

He ran a hand over his face, a strange warmth starting to settle in his gut and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. His skin tingled and Stiles shook it off, chalking it up to the long day and all the work he’d been doing lately around the farm. He grabbed stuff from the refrigerator, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up as he started to make sandwiches, ignoring the hyper-sensitive feelings washing over him. 

Then there was a high squeal echoing through the house, coming straight from the living room.

Stiles turned to look towards the living room, frowning and then walked towards the door to peek in.

“Daddy, look! A bug!” Elijah said, pointing to a dark blotch on the wall.

“Oh, great. Just what I need. Another critter for you to eat,” Stiles said, starting forward to catch the bug.

“Watch this!” Elijah pulled back his tiny fist and punched the wall, missing the bug entirely. It took off into the air and Elijah chased it, growling.

“Elijah James!” Stiles gasped as Elijah punched one hole into the wall and then another. There were three tiny first-sized holes in the wall before Stiles managed to grab Elijah and stop him from punching another in his quest to kill the bug. “You do not punch holes in the wall!”

“But… the bug!” Elijah said, looking up at Stiles with huge eyes.

“You _do not_ punch _holes_ in the wall,” Stiles said again, managing to smack the bug off the wall and then stomp on it. “You’re only supposed to chase bugs outside, remember?”

Derek opened the front door and walked in, wiping his dirt-covered hands on a rag. He glanced around the living room and then looked at Stiles, eyebrows raised.

Stiles sighed and covered his eyes. He could feel a headache coming on. “Elijah was chasing a bug,” he explained, like it was the simplest answer in the world.

Derek’s lips twisted, but he avoided laughing. “Of course he was.” He moved closer and slid his arm around Stiles’ waist and pulled him in for a kiss. After pecking his lips, Derek pulled back and his nostrils flared. “You smell a little different.”

“Mm, well I definitely need a shower,” Stiles said as he removed his hand from his face and smiled a little. He glanced down at Elijah who was still pouting up at him. “Go wash your hands so you can eat a bug-free lunch.”

Elijah sighed exaggeratedly. “Fine.” He walked out of the room, his lip still pooched out.

Derek leaned closer and sniffed at Stiles’ neck again. “Are you sure it’s just needing a shower?”

A warm, tingling sensation spread throughout Stiles’ entire body when Derek scented him and Stiles’ nostrils flared in response. One whiff of Derek sent Stiles’ head spinning at the realization of what was happening. “Oh.” Stiles couldn't help the flush spreading over his cheeks and neck. “Uh…”

“What is it?” Derek asked. “You don’t look like you feel well. Do you need to sit down?” He put his arm around Stiles and guided him towards the couch.

“Really? I don't?” Stiles asked, rubbing the back of his neck as he sat down. The last time he’d gone through this it was right before he’d gotten pregnant with Lily. “It’s just… uh -” he glanced in the direction of the restroom where he could hear the water running as Elijah washed his hands. “I think I’m going into heat.”

Derek’s pupils dilated and he swallowed hard. “Oh.” He leaned forward and sniffed Stiles’ neck again, before pulling back and flashing his eyes. “I’ve never been around an Omega in heat before,” he admitted. “You smell… inviting.”

Stiles had to take a deep breathe to keep from throwing himself at Derek now that he knew what was happening and his body wasn't going to let him resist much longer. He’d be lucky to make it to dinnertime without soaking through his pants. “You probably shouldn't stand so close unless you want to get mauled,” Stiles teased. “I just… It gets to the point where I can't control myself sometimes.”

“What… um… what do you want me to do?” Derek asked. His pupils were still blown wide and he was starting to breathe harder through his nose. “What do we do about the kids?”

“Try to make it through the day?” Stiles suggested, standing up and walking away from Derek, trying not to breathe him in. The more he concentrated on Derek’s scent the more he could feel his heat setting in. “Just watch Elijah and I’ll distract myself with Lily. If we can make it until we put them to bed that’ll be better.” Stiles could feel the growing need building inside of him for Derek and the wetness growing between his legs. “And tonight I need you to breed me.”

Derek growled faintly. “Fuck,” he said under his breath. “Okay. I can do that.” His hands twitched on his thighs, where his claws started to elongate. “Maybe it would be better if I went back outside.”

“Yeah. Yeah… just… stay away if you can until it’s time to come in for dinner. I’ll send Elijah out with lunch and you two can eat on the porch. I’ll stay in with Lily.” Stiles drew his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes roving over Derek hungrily. “Um… I’ll probably forget to mention it later, but you need to know that it’s a possibility that I can get pregnant when I’m in heat.”

Derek’s eyes widened. He reached a hand out then drew it back sharply. “Thanks. For letting me know,” he choked out. He reached down and adjusted the crotch of his pants then drew in a deep breath and stood up. “I’m - I’m going to go outside now.” Tearing his eyes away from Stiles, he walked to the front door and opened it, letting it shut behind him.

Stiles watched Derek leave and let out a frustrated sound, followed by a whine which he knew Derek could hear, even from outside. He buried his face in his hands and sighed, trying to breathe deeply to control himself. The room was filled with Derek’s scent, which only made things worse. Stiles forced himself to turn away and go back into the kitchen so he could concentrate on making sandwiches. When Elijah finally bounded back into the kitchen, Stiles had one plate with sandwiches for Elijah and Derek. He handed it to Elijah and let him take it out to Derek then gave him a glass with milk when he came back. It was torture watching Elijah walk out the front door, _twice_ , and be where Stiles wanted to be. He shook his head and growled at himself, turning to Lily and picking up his baby girl so he could feed her, too. At least it would give him something else to think about for a short time.

***

Derek made the turn on the road by the farm and growled as he caught a faint whiff of Stiles, even that far from the house.

It had only taken a few hours before Derek had realized having the kids home while Stiles was in heat was going to be disastrous at best. He had explained his idea to Stiles through the door and Stiles had quickly gathered a few things the children would need before Derek took them into town to ask if Marin could watch them.

She knew enough about Weres to not question Derek too deeply and agreed to watch them for the night. She promised to send Deaton to check on them tomorrow, to see if they needed anything else.

Every step back to the farm had Derek getting more and more wound up and now that he could smell Stiles, Stiles’ scent was shredding his self-control. Before he realized it, he was running up the path to the house and throwing open the front door.

Stiles was wearing the wood down where he’d been pacing back and forth in the living room and as soon as Stiles laid eyes on Derek, he whimpered and rushed him, throwing arms around him and crushing his lips to Derek’s mouth. Stiles pulled himself up, wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist tightly, claws already lengthening and digging into the back of Derek’s neck with need.

Derek groaned deep in his throat, already rock hard in his pants where he could feel Stiles’ wetness soaking into the denim. He tasted blood as fangs sliced tongue or lips, but he didn’t even know if it was his or Stiles’. He ripped his mouth away and attacked Stiles’ neck, mumbling between kisses, “This was the longest day of my life.”

Stiles groaned, tilting his head in submission as one hand clawed at Derek’s shirt, easily ripping the fabric. “Need to get to the bedroom or you’re gonna breed me all over the living room. _Now._ ”

Derek didn’t need to be told twice. He staggered in the direction of the bedroom as fast as he could while paying little attention to where he was going. He was far more focused on getting Stiles’ skin on his. “Going to knot you all night,” he growled, sinking his teeth into the side of Stiles’ neck, over the mark he’d left.

Stiles moaned and squeezed his legs tighter around Derek, grabbing the back of Derek's shirt and ripping it off. “No more clothes,” he mumbled around fangs, having fully shifted. Stiles buried his face against Derek’s neck, teething and sucking the skin there, marking him up with his scent.

Finally stumbling through the bedroom door, Derek wasted no time in dumping Stiles onto the bed and grabbing at the waistband of Stiles' pants, sliding them down his long legs. Once Stiles was naked from the waist down, Derek dove forward and buried his face in Stiles’ crotch, drenching his mouth and chin with slick, snuffling and licking. He could feel his brain go hazy at the concentration of Stiles’ scent.

Stiles whined and writhed, legs falling open like a needy whore. “Derek,” he breathed, voice begging. Stiles' clawed fingers twisted into Derek’s hair, pushing him further down towards his entrance that was dripping with slick.

Derek shoved his face between Stiles’ ass cheeks, his tongue laving at Stiles’ swollen hole, the skin stretched almost smooth. He felt his fangs retract and he pushed himself even closer, working his tongue into Stiles and flexing it, feeling Stiles clench around him.

Stiles was a whimpering mess above him, raising his hips and pushing against Derek’s face, trying to fuck himself on Derek’s tongue. “Derek, _please_. Need you inside of me.”

Derek pulled his mouth away and licked his tingling lips. He set his teeth against one of Stiles’ butt cheeks and bit down gently. “I am going to ruin you tonight,” he breathed, before tearing open the snaps on his own pants, his cock springing out and slapping his stomach. He gave it a quick stroke, the head gleaming where it peeked out from his foreskin. He moaned softly at his own touch before guiding it to Stiles’ engorged hole. Derek’s eyes rolled back in his head as Stiles’ slick eased the way, sliding balls deep with barely any effort, Stiles’ body welcoming him.

Stiles had his head thrown back, body arched and moaning. He squeezed his ass tightly around Derek’s cock, moving his legs to wrap around the back of Derek’s thighs to trap him against him. “Oh, god. _Derek_.” Stiles looked overwhelmed with sensation, unable to do anything other than writhe and pant there on the bed beneath Derek, claws dragging over pale skin as small, pleading sounds escaped his lips.

Derek draped himself over Stiles, unwilling to pull completely away. He rolled his hips, keeping himself deep, punching the breath out of Stiles with every thrust. Sliding one of his arms around Stiles’ waist, Derek clutched at him desperately. He rubbed his cheek against Stiles’ chest, pinking up his skin just to see it fade.

Stiles’ fingers made their way into Derek’s hair again, pulling him up for a wet, needy kiss, breathing and moaning into Derek’s mouth. “Need you to knot me,” he panted, closing teeth on Derek’s bottom lip before kissing him again. Stiles arched beneath Derek, guiding Derek’s face to his nipple and pressing it up against Derek’s mouth with another pleading whimper.

Derek started pumping his hips faster, chasing his release. He latched onto Stiles’ nipple easily, flicking it with his tongue and teasing it with his teeth, feeling it draw up hard and start to leak. Stiles’ cock was damp with sweat and precome, sliding easily between their bellies.

Stiles moaned loudly, suddenly locking up under Derek as he clenched around Derek’s cock tightly, coming hard between them. “Oh, fuck. Fuck, Derek!” Stiles clung to Derek, trying to fuck himself harder onto his dick, sloppy and uncoordinated, a bundle of need and slick and come.

Derek pulled off of Stiles’ nipple and looked down at him, in awe of how beautiful he looked like this, writhing on Derek’s cock. He ground his cock in deep and grunted as he felt his knot swelling rapidly. Grabbing Stiles’ still dripping dick in one of his hands, Derek stroked it firmly, milking more come from it. “God, Stiles. I’m coming,” Derek panted, his hips jerking forward a final time as he emptied himself inside Stiles. Derek could feel his come leaking around the sides of his knot as his hips still circled and thrust.

Stiles gripped one of Derek's biceps, claws digging in as he pulled him closer and buried his face against Derek's neck. Stiles groaned and gave what sounded like a purr as he circled his hips with Derek, grinding against his knot. "Mmmm, fuck."

“We sure did,” Derek replied, smiling softly. He nuzzled against Stiles, spreading his scent as Stiles returned the favor.

A laugh burst from Stiles and he placed a gentle bite against Derek's neck. "We are far from done," Stiles promised. "You just got a preview."

“I can hardly wait,” Derek said, leaning his head to the side to give Stiles easier access. “You’ve probably already realized, but… I’ve never spent a heat with anyone before.” Derek felt his cheeks flush a bit and he ducked his head down, taking comfort in Stiles’ scent.

"Really?" Stiles asked, a smile in his voice as his hands stroked down Derek's back instead of claws. "Well, I'm glad I get to be your first, then." Stiles kissed Derek's neck and nuzzled him, rocking his hips with a soft groan.

“My only,” Derek whispered, stroking his hands down Stiles’ sides. He was never going to give this up.

Stiles nosed at Derek's cheek until Derek turned to give him a kiss. "Good. Because I'm never giving you up," Stiles said softly.

Derek shivered with pleasure as Stiles echoed his thoughts aloud. “I’m good with that,” Derek said. “Now, maybe you should rest while you can. I have a feeling it’s going to be a long night.”

Stiles snorted a small laugh. "More like a long week. And I'm gonna be hanging on your knot the whole time."

Derek thrust his hips forward with a small sigh. “I’m not complaining.”

"Good," Stiles said with a grin, giving Derek a hungry kiss. "Cause we're just getting started." Stiles held Derek close as he shifted and turned them over, groaning as he settled onto Derek's hips and ground down. "Need to milk your knot until it goes down," he breathed. "Then we can start all over again."

Derek groaned and let his eyes slip shut. Stiles was going to be the death of him.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles whined as he started to wake, the feeling of his heat burning through him. His cock was already hard and leaking, along with his slick and Derek’s come leaving his thighs and ass sopping wet. Stiles pressed back against the warmth curled around him, grinding his ass against Derek’s dick as his mate slept, until that wasn't enough. He sighed and rolled over, rubbing his face against Derek, licking and kissing over salty skin. Stiles snaked his hand between them and wrapped it around Derek’s dick. It was as if Derek’s body knew what he needed as Derek fully hardened with only a couple of strokes.

Stiles kneeled up and pressed Derek back against the bed, throwing a leg over him to straddle him, Derek’s cock in one hand as Derek’s eyes opened. Stiles didn't wait for a response from Derek as he sank down onto Derek’s cock with a groan, taking him down to the root. Stiles leaned down to give Derek an open mouth kiss, licking in to taste himself on Derek’s tongue. “Morning,” he breathed, rising and fucking back down onto Derek’s dick, then grinding.

Derek smiled up at Stiles, his hands settling on Stiles’ hips and squeezing. “Morning,” he said back, rolling his hips upwards a bit.

Stiles closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Derek’s as he focused on the feeling of Derek filling him up. Stiles gave another soft groan, meeting Derek’s hips. “God, I can't get enough of you,” Stiles murmured, starting a steady pace, fucking himself onto Derek’s cock. He whimpered with each thrust, biting his lip until he drew blood when Derek’s cock hit his prostate perfectly. “Ohhhh, fuck.” Stiles sank down onto Derek fully and ground against him, needing the feeling of Derek’s knot swelling and stretching him until his need eased.

Derek’s hands roamed all over Stiles’ body, as though he was drinking in the feel of his skin. His eyelids fluttered but he kept them open, watching Stiles moving above him. “That’s it, baby,” he murmured. “Love watching you ride me.” He planted his feet on the bed, meeting Stiles’ thrusts.

Stiles was lost in the sensation of everything Derek, fucking hard onto his dick, their skin slapping obscenely together. He shivered and groaned, hips stuttering as he started to come, white streaks covering Derek’s abdomen and chest. Stiles didn't stop as he fucked himself through his orgasm, writhing and moaning on top of Derek. “Nurse me,” he panted, pulling at Derek’s shoulders, wanting him to sit up. “God, _please_ Derek.”

Derek tightened his abs and sat up, cupping Stiles’ face in his hands and kissing him passionately. Hunching his back a bit, he brought his face down to Stiles’ chest. He massaged one of Stiles’ nipples with his fingers and latched onto the other with his mouth. Groaning deep in his throat, Derek worked his tongue over the hard bud, his hips still stuttering upwards in small jerks. Suddenly, he clenched up tight and his knot swelled as he pulled harder at the nipple with his mouth.

Stiles gave a loud, breathy moan, planting himself onto Derek’s knot. He was overwhelmed with pleasure as Derek’s knot filled and locked them together, coupled with Derek’s attention to his nipples. “Derek, god, _Derek_!” Stiles clenched hard on Derek’s knot, squeezing it painfully tight inside of him as he seized and came again, hard. He chanted Derek’s name like a prayer, rocking and rolling his hips as he felt Derek’s come fill him up and leak around Derek’s knot, covering them both in slick and come.

Derek let Stiles’ nipple fall from his mouth, but he kept dragging his tongue over it in slow strokes. After a moment, he moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. Derek slid a hand around Stiles’ back and down to his hole, letting his fingers rub against the stretched rim, smearing come and slick around to paint their skin. “You feel amazing,” he murmured against Stiles’ chest.

“Yeah?” Stiles breathed, letting his head fall back as he threaded his fingers through Derek’s hair, rocking back against his hand. “Slide your fingers inside of me with your knot. I need more.” Stiles was hungry for Derek, his body singing with it, every nerve firing endlessly. “God I’ve never needed anyone so much before, Derek.”

Derek moaned as Stiles tugged at his hair. “You’re a menace.” He gently hooked a finger into Stiles’ rim and tugged it, before sliding the finger in to the knuckle. “More?” he whispered, smirking.

Stiles looked down at Derek, leaning in to brush a kiss lightly over his lips. “Gimme more. You know how much of a knotslut I am for you. I want you to push as many fingers in me as you can.”

“Fuck,” Derek said under his breath, before pushing in another two fingers past the clenching muscle of Stiles’ hole. He flexed and twisted them as much as he could, looking almost drugged, his eyes lidded.

Stiles ground down against Derek’s knot and fingers, taking Derek’s fingers deeper with a soft moan. Derek’s fingers stretched and filled him more and he could feel slick and come sliding out around Derek’s knot. Stiles reached back and rubbed against his hole, coating his fingers. He watched Derek with heated eyes, raising his fingers and pressing them to Derek’s lips. “Want a taste?”

Derek parted his lips and sucked in Stiles’ fingers, running his tongue over them, cleaning them. His throat convulsed as he swallowed, watching Stiles through his eyelashes.

Stiles gave a needy, whorish sound as Derek cleaned his fingers. When he withdrew them from Derek’s mouth, he pressed his lips to Derek’s to kiss him deeply, tasting both of them. Stiles could feel his dick already hardening again. He squeezed his ass tight around Derek’s fingers and knot before the pressure against his prostate pushed him over the edge again and he spurted onto Derek’s abdomen. “Fuck,” he breathed, resting his forehead against Derek’s, grinning.

Combing his fingers through the hairs on the back of Stiles’ neck, Derek smiled, looking completely content. He tipped back and brought Stiles with him, cradling his head and bringing him to his lips for another deep kiss. “I love tasting you,” he said, swiping his tongue across Stiles’ lips.

“You better,” Stiles said with a smile and sighed, resting against Derek and nuzzling him. “Cause I love it when you do.” Stiles knew he should care about the sticky mess between their bodies as he lay there covered in it, but he really didn't. It was only going to get messier and the only thing that mattered was that Derek was there with him. Stiles could feel his heat starting to ease for the moment as he rested on Derek, idly tracing against his skin. “You know… we might have a baby in nine months after this,” Stiles said quietly.

"Kind of hard to even believe," Derek said, running his fingers through Stiles' sweaty hair. He tilted his chin down and met Stiles' eyes. "You've given me so much. I still don't know what I did to deserve it."

"You love me," Stiles said softly. "And you love Elijah and Lily like they're yours." He reached up to cup Derek's face. "And you've given me something that I never thought I would feel. I love you like I've never loved anyone... I never thought I'd have a real mate or that anyone would ever want me after..." Stiles sighed and kissed Derek. "You've given me just as much as I've given you."

Derek turned his head and kissed Stiles' palm. "I love you. This family is the best thing that ever happened to me." He tugged Stiles closer. "And if we just made a baby together, I'll be the happiest person on the planet." He smiled and kissed the top of Stiles' head.

Stiles chuckled and kissed Derek's chest, nuzzling him more. "That's good to hear. I mean there's no guarantee, but there's a good possibility. I can only get pregnant when I'm in heat. I was just hoping that if I did you would be happy."

"Of course I would," Derek said. "I just hope you would be too."

"I will," Stiles assured him. Stiles was afraid to admit it out loud but he would be ecstatic to have Derek's baby and make their family bigger, even if Lily was only a few months old. "Babies are always a good thing. I've always wanted a big family and I definitely want more children. As many as we can care for." Stiles turned his face up to give Derek a soft kiss. "So every time I go into heat I want to try. It, um, only happens twice a year."

Derek rolled them over and looked down into Stiles’ eyes. “Then the anticipation will just make the reward all the sweeter.” He rolled his hips, their skin sliding together with a filthy noise where they were joined. “I never thought I’d get the chance to have a large family again.”

Stiles let out a pleasant sound, wrapping his arms and legs around Derek. “Well good thing you found me, because I want my own pack of children,” Stiles said with a small laugh, drawing Derek into a languid kiss. “Maybe like, twenty of them,” he teased.

Derek huffed with laughter. “I don’t know if I could handle twenty Elijah’s.” He nuzzled Stiles’ neck, kissing his pulse point. “We’d die from exhaustion.”

Stiles continued to laugh at that. “That would be the likely cause of death, for sure. But hey, we might not have to feed them all if they hunt bugs the way Elijah does. I swear that kid eats more bugs than actual food sometimes.”

“Good protein,” Derek mumbled into Stiles’ neck, smiling slightly. He pulled back and looked down at Stiles again, eyes soft. “I love you.”

Stiles carded his fingers through Derek’s hair, smiling up at him. “I love you,” he echoed. And Stiles did. More than anything. “I don't want to think about what my life would be like if you hadn't showed up on my doorstep…”

“Ditto.” Derek snuggled down on top of Stiles and let his eyes drift closed. “Let’s just focus on the future instead. You and me and a big family.”

Stiles kissed Derek’s shoulder, running fingers along his back in circles over his tattoo. Stiles was completely okay with that. Derek was the future he’d hoped for as long as he could remember. Someone that loved him for who he was, _real love_. Someone that wanted the things that he wanted. And Stiles couldn't wait for their family to grow.

***

Derek groaned and stretched, his eyes fluttering open. He smacked his lips, wondering what had woken him. Suddenly, Stiles whimpered next to him and Derek’s nostrils flared. Stiles was sleeping, but as Derek curled up behind him, he slid his hand to Stiles’ ass and felt the slick that had started flowing.

Derek felt a bit bad, knowing how exhausted Stiles had to be, but he felt powerless to stop his cock from hardening. He slid it between Stiles’ thighs and thrust, biting his lip at the tight slide. Stiles’ back arched and he pressed his ass to Derek’s’ front. Derek growled faintly and rubbed his lips against the back of Stiles’ neck.

Stiles’ scent got even more potent and Derek’s dick hardened further. He dragged a finger across Stiles’ hole and it opened up easily for him. Wasting no time, he pulled his finger out and grabbed his cock, lining it up. Sliding inside smoothly, he moaned deep in his throat, clutching Stiles’ hip.

Stiles whined in his sleep, arching and pressing his ass back against Derek to take him in deeper, hips grinding and working against him. Stiles breathed deeply and then groaned as he moved a hand to clutch at Derek’s hand, eyes fluttering open as he breathed, “Derek.”

“I’m here,” Derek whispered, pulling out and slowly thrusting back in. “I’ve got you.” Every inch of their bodies were pressed together, heat radiating off of Stiles, making the slide of skin moist and humid. “Are you hard for me?” Derek asked, nipping at Stiles’ ear. He felt half drunk from desire and the need to please Stiles, to make this good for him.

Stiles gripped Derek's wrist, guiding Derek’s hand down to his dick where Stiles was hard and leaking. "Always hard for you," he murmured, coupled with a needy whine.

Derek rumbled with satisfaction, wrapped Stiles’ dick up in his hand and squeezed before grinding his hips hard against Stiles’ ass. “You feel so perfect,” he murmured. “So wet for me, god. I want to fill your belly up with my pups.”

Stiles moaned and pressed back firmly against Derek's hips. "Then do it," Stiles whimpered then growled. "God, fill me up with your pups. Gimme a whole fucking litter."

“Fuck,” Derek panted, thrusting faster. He rolled their bodies until he was pressing Stiles face down in the mattress. He nudged Stiles’ legs apart and dug his knees into the mattress for leverage, pumping in and out. His instincts clamored with his rational mind, the need to spread his seed and create life nearly overwhelming him.

Stiles raised his hips in his best presentation, groaning and clutching at the sheets, meeting Derek's thrusts. Stiles fucked back hard against Derek, reaching down to strip his own dick quickly.

“That’s right, Stiles. Take what you need,” Derek panted, letting Stiles fuck himself on his dick. He scratched his nails down the arched line of Stiles’ back, making him writhe and twitch. “I want you to pull my come out of me with that ass of yours.”

A filthy sound punched out of Stiles as he shoved himself onto Derek's dick, then ground against him, squeezing his ass tight. "Yeah. God yeah. Need you filling me up and knotting me." Stiles frantically fucked himself against Derek, alternating between thrusts and grinding.

Derek slid his hand up into Stiles' hair, fisting it and pulling his head back, turning his neck into a long, arched line. Stiles' rhythm faltered slightly and Derek picked up the slack, holding Stiles where he wanted him. "A little more, Stiles. You can do it," he crooned. "Make my knot swell."

Stiles stopped thrusting back and took Derek balls deep, grinding hungrily. "Derek," he whined, low in his throat. He reached back to grip Derek's thigh, keeping him from drawing back as Stiles' slick left Derek sopping wet with his need.

As Stiles clenched around him, Derek stopped holding back and let his knot swell, catching on Stiles' rim only once before he was locked inside. He shuddered at the perfect clench of heat.

Stiles keened, bucking and spasming around Derek's knot as he came, painting the bed with his come. "Derek," he mewled, letting his chest fall and ass stay in the air.

Derek draped himself over Stiles, gasping and moaning into Stiles’ back. His knot spasmed almost painfully. "God, Stiles," he choked out.

Stiles writhed helplessly under Derek, whimpering and mewling, grinding and milking Derek's knot as if he couldn't get enough. He turned his head to nip and lick desperately at Derek, giving him a sloppy kiss.

Derek circled Stiles’ waist with his arms and let them fall to the side. His nose was filled with the scents of sex, of come, of _them_. “You’re ruining me for life,” he panted into Stiles’ back.

"Mmmm, good," Stiles said with a grin. "Because you've already ruined me." Stiles sighed and rested his hand on his stomach.

Derek smiled into the back of Stiles’ neck. “Nice to know,” he murmured, before resting one of his hands on top of Stiles’, cradling his stomach. _Maybe,_ Derek thought, his mind full of possibilities.

***

Stiles bounded into bed, laughing. "Okay I didn't make anything elaborate, but I figured sandwiches and fresh vegetables were more sustaining and quicker than something else." He grinned and leaned forward, giving Derek a wet kiss. "But I think having you for every meal of the day has done me wonders."

Derek scooched himself up on his elbows, chasing Stiles’ lips. “I’m starved.”

"Hmmm, really now? Am I not taking care of all your needs?" Stiles teased, taking a fourth of a sandwich and offering it to Derek. Right now he was pretty clear headed because Derek's knot had slipped out of him several minutes ago and Stiles was still leaking come and slick.

“You’re taking care of them plenty,” Derek said, plucking the sandwich out of Stiles’ hand. “How do you think I ended up so hungry?” He took a large bite and raised his eyebrows, cheeks bulging with food.

Stiles snorted a laugh and grabbed his own sandwich, taking a bite. "Yeah well I usually can't think past the heat so food doesn't even cross my mind." With his past heats he'd never gotten this kind of attention to care for his needs. Stiles fished a carrot from their plate and raised it to Derek's lips. "So this is pretty new for me."

Derek opened his mouth to receive the carrot. “Me too,” Derek admitted as he chewed. He slid a hand around Stiles’ neck and pulled him in for a kiss. “I like it.”

Stiles gave Derek another light kiss, a small sound that could've been a purr escaping his chest. "You know I miss the kids, but I'm glad that we get to have this time together alone. It's something that we never get to have."

“I think most parents feel that way time to time,” Derek said, brushing Stiles’ hair off his forehead. “And every parent deserves some time for themselves. With everything you’ve been through, we’ve been through, I think we deserve it extra.” He picked up another carrot and took a bite, before holding it out to Stiles, brushing it against his bottom lip.

Stiles nipped at the carrot playfully, taking it from Derek and offered him a floret of broccoli. "I know, but I mean it's just something that we never got to have from the beginning." Stiles took another bite of his own sandwich, scooting closer to Derek and cuddled against him as they ate. "We kinda missed all that, but I guess skipping straight to the best parts is awesome too."

“So we’re doing things a little backwards,” Derek said, putting his arm around Stiles. “It’s worked so far.” He reached for a glass of water on the nightstand. “Thirsty?” he asked, tilting the glass towards Stiles.

Stiles poked Derek in the stomach as he leaned up to take a sip. "I thought I'm supposed to be the one taking care of you for a change," he teased, although Stiles couldn't deny that he loved how tentative Derek was. Especially with his heat. He grabbed another square of Derek's sandwich and raised it to Derek's lips so he could take a bite, giving Derek's nipple a lick as he did.

Derek let out a tiny groan, the glass wobbling and dripping water onto the bed. “You’re distracting,” he admonished, putting the glass back on the nightstand, but his lips were curled up in a smile.

"Mmm, but you love me." Stiles grinned and set the sandwich aside.

“God, I do.” 

"Speaking of taking care of you." Stiles moved the plate onto the nightstand, closing his teeth on Derek's nipple as his hand trailed down to tease over Derek's dick.

Derek settled back into the pillows as his hand came to rest on the back of Stiles’ neck.

Stiles licked and sucked over one nipple before giving the other the same attention, fingers fluttering over Derek's cock. Stiles took Derek into his hand and stroked him to hardness. "You know, I think I'd love to see you pregnant with my pups. I wish I could nurse off of you..." Stiles could feel himself hardening just at the thought, rocking against Derek's hip so he could feel what that did to him.

"The mouth on you, Stiles," Derek panted. He fisted his other hand in the sheets, his hips thrusting up minutely.

"I know how much you love my mouth," Stiles breathed. He traced his fingers along the head of Derek's cock, teasing against his slit as he kissed down his abdomen. When Stiles reached Derek's hip, he gave him a firm bite, leaving a mark that quickly faded.

"You sure do," Derek laughed, looking down the length of his body at Stiles. The muscle in Derek’s leg twitched as Stiles bit him. Derek worried at his bottom lip with his teeth, starting to breathe harder through his nose.

Seeing Derek get worked up had Stiles hard and needing, but he pushed back the feeling of his heat as best he could, wanting to give back to Derek after Derek had taken such good care of him. Stiles gripped the base of Derek’s dick, dragging the flat of his tongue against the tip and teasing around his foreskin. Stiles groaned softly as he dipped his tongue inside of Derek’s foreskin, swirling it at the sensitive bundle of nerves he knew drove Derek crazy.

“Fuck,” Derek whined, throwing one of his hands above his head to grip at the headboard. “Jesus, Stiles, _please.”_

"Hmmm?" Stiles grinned, closing his mouth over the head of Derek's cock and giving him a teasing suck before he drew off. "Please what?" He breathed, sliding his fingers up and dipping one into Derek's foreskin.

“Please don’t stop,” Derek gasped, looking down the line of his body to where his foreskin was stretched around Stiles’ finger. “You’re making me feel so good.”

"Well it's the least I can do after how good you've been giving me your knot for days," Stiles said, reaching down to wet the fingers of his free hand with slick and come. "Maybe I should stretch you out so I can slide my dick right into your foreskin with yours." Stiles raised his wet fingers, replacing his other finger with them as he pushed two into Derek's foreskin and gently stroked them against the underside of his dick, lubing him up.

The noise that fell from Derek’s lips was animalistic, the muscles in his stomach and thighs quaking as Stiles continued his ministrations. Sweat stood out on his brow and the veins on the arm gripping the headboard bulged. “Whatever you do,” Derek gritted out through clenched teeth, “you’d better do it quick.”

Stiles grinned and turned his face to kiss the inside of Derek's thigh, giving him a gentle bite. "No coming until you can come over my dick inside you." As Derek whimpered, Stiles gently thrust his fingers into Derek's foreskin, carefully spreading them to stretch the delicate skin.

“God. Ok, ok,” Derek panted, the headboard creaking as he gripped it tighter.

Stiles withdrew his fingers briefly to gather enough come and slick to make Derek dripping wet as he slid his fingers back into Derek’s foreskin, teasing and dipping his tongue in along with them and groaning softly. Once Derek was nice and loose, Stiles kneeled up and slicked his dick up before carefully stretching Derek open just enough for him to slide the tip of his dick inside. "Tell me if I need to stop," he panted, eyes hungrily watching his mate.

"I will," Derek promised. He stared wide-eyed at his own cock, foreskin bulging around Stiles. "Look at us," he breathed, unable to look away.

Stiles groaned at the sight of him sliding into Derek, his own slick and Derek's come easing the way. Stiles reached a hand down to gently wrap around both of their cocks, harsh pants leaving his lips as he barely held onto his control. "Fuck," he moaned as he slid almost all the way in. "God you're so tight around my cock."

“Stiles, I _can’t,”_ Derek whimpered, before his face contorted into his beta shift. “You’re mine,” he growled, eyes flashing red. “My mate, _mine.”_

Stiles' eyes flashed golden in response and he whimpered, giving a careful thrust until he was buried fully inside of Derek's foreskin. The heat of Derek’s foreskin wrapped around him was torture against his cock. "Come for me and mark me up," Stiles breathed. "Fuck, I'm yours."

Derek let out a howl as his back arched, his cock spurting and covering Stiles’ belly in come. His hips jerked weakly, the muscles in his stomach standing out in stark contrast.

Stiles whined at the sight, gripping both their dicks firmly in his hand. Derek was fucking gorgeous. And he felt fucking amazing. Stiles gently pulled back and thrust in slowly, Derek's come making everything slicker. Stiles moaned as he came, dick jerking and filling Derek's foreskin with his come.

“Stiles, _Stiles,”_ Derek whined, his body shaking from overstimulation. The headboard made a cracking sound as his nails dug in, splintering the wood slightly. His cock continued spurting weakly, come dripping down onto his own balls.

Stiles couldn't move, riding out his orgasm, still spurting come into Derek. He groaned softly at the feeling of Derek's heat searing his dick in the best possible way. After several minutes, Stiles gathered enough consciousness to gently withdraw, looking down at Derek. A needy sound left his lips at the sight of Derek stretched and leaking his come. Stiles had to dip down to taste, moaning as he lapped and sucked gently.

Derek’s face smoothed out into his human features, his breath whistling out of him in pants. He brought his hands to rest on Stiles’ head, gently cradling it, carding his fingers through Stiles’ hair.

Stiles licked and sucked Derek's dick as he hummed, nursing him until he drank down most of their come. He leaned into Derek's touch and slid up his mate’s body to give him a wet, open-mouthed kiss. "Mmmm. I take it you liked that?"

Derek rubbed his lips against Stiles’, tongue darting out to lap up a stray bit of come at the corner of his mouth. “Not just liked it,” he said, smiling lazily.

Stiles grinned and bit Derek's lip playfully before licking into his mouth to give him another taste of them. "You think you can go again soon? That really worked me up and I think my heat is going to be coming on pretty strong sooner than later."

Derek huffed with laughter. “You’re insatiable.” He nipped at Stiles’ bottom lip. “I like that too.”

Stiles laughed softly and lay on top of Derek, nuzzling against his neck. "Should get some rest before I can't control myself in a little bit. And finish eating," he mumbled.

“Little hard to eat when you’re laying on me,” Derek teased, pinching Stiles on the butt. “Why don’t we rest first?”

Stiles poked Derek in the side and pecked his neck. "Just don't get crumbs on me if you eat while I'm asleep cause that would be gross," he said with a chuckle and yawned.

“Don’t worry." Derek circled Stiles’ back with his arms, holding him close. “Sleep, Stiles,” he whispered.

Stiles didn't need to be told twice as he curled against Derek's warmth and drifted off to sleep, happy and sated.

***

Derek walked up the path to the house, cradling Lily in her sling and holding onto Elijah’s hand.  Elijah was vibrating with excitement and tugging at Derek to go faster. Stiles appeared in the front doorway and he screamed, “Daddy!” before tearing out of Derek’s grip and sprinting to the porch.

Stiles laughed, arms open as Elijah sprang onto him and he hugged him tight. “Hey kiddo.” He kissed Elijah’s head. “How was your visit with Marin and Deaton?”

“Fun,” Elijah said. “Marin let me help her mix some potions.” He laid his head on Stiles’ shoulder. “But I missed you, Daddy. You and Derek.”

“We missed you and your sister too, kiddo.” Stiles gave him another kiss on the head and glanced over at Derek with a smile where Lily was snuggled against his chest. Stiles backed into the house and went to sit on the couch with Elijah for snuggles.

“I don’t think your Daddy plans on letting either of you out of his sight anytime soon,” Derek observed. His hand cradled Lily’s bottom as she slept soundly against his chest, her tiny mouth open. He felt his heart swell, before he stroked her cheek with his other finger.

“Nope,” Stiles said with a quiet chuckle. “Come ‘ere.” Stiles beckoned Derek over. “I want snuggles from everyone. Family snuggles.”

The thought that he didn’t deserve this much happiness flashed through Derek’s mind again, but for the first time, he quashed it. He wasn’t going to let his past take away any of the joy of his present. Bending down to kiss Stiles’ forehead, Derek settled next to him on the couch, careful not to jostle Lily. He put his arm around Stiles’ shoulders and ruffled Elijah’s hair. “Family snuggles sound like a good idea to me.”

“Me too,” Elijah mumbled, voice muffled because he was buried in Stiles’ side.

Stiles gave Lily a careful kiss and snuggled into Derek’s side with Elijah. Everything was perfect.


	11. Epilogue

Squeals and shrieks sounded from around the edge of the house and Stiles laughed to himself, shaking his head and running a hand over his forehead, leaving dirt in it’s wake. It had been a busy day taking care of the animals with Derek and redoing all the things that the kids wanted to help with, but Stiles was happy. The day was winding down and he was picking the last of the vegetables for their family trip into town tomorrow to see Marin and Deaton. 

Stiles tossed a squash into a basket as Lily darted out from around the house with Elijah chasing her, both of them squealing. Stiles smiled and did his best to get up, despite how unbalanced he’d become recently. He watched as Lily leaped onto Derek near the barn, begging him to save her from Elijah, who was jumping up and down around them trying to tickle her. The last four years had been relatively normal and Stiles honestly never thought he could ever be this happy.

“Hey! Time to wash up and help Daddy with dinner!” he shouted across the yard, waving them towards the house.

Derek nudged Elijah with his leg and he took off towards Stiles. Derek started running after him, Lily laughing hysterically as she bounced on his back.

“What are we having for dinner, Dad?” Elijah asked when he got up to the house.

Stiles snorted and ruffled Elijah’s hair. “When did you get too grown up to call me Daddy?” he asked, corralling them towards the porch as he grabbed the vegetable basket.

“I’m eight, Dad. I’m not a little kid anymore,” Elijah said, laughing and ducking away from Stiles’ hand as it reached out for him again.

“Me neither!” Lily piped up from Derek’s back. “I’m a big girl!”

“You sure are,” Derek said fondly, reaching back to tickle behind her knees.

“Papa, that tickles!” She shrieked, flailing.

Derek swung her around and cradled her in his arms. “That’s the point, pumpkin,” he said, before bending down to kiss her on the cheek. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Stiles’ heart melted, even after all these years of watching scenes exactly like this. He handed the basket of vegetables to Elijah with a chuckle. “Alright big-boy. Then you can help your _Dad_ by washing all these vegetables. Pick out the ones you and your sister want for dinner while I get the rest done.”

Elijah rolled his eyes, but took the basket without complaint. Derek put Lily on the ground and patted her backside. “Go wash up,” he told her. He walked over to Stiles and put his arm around him. “Pretty good kids we have here.”

“Yeah, they’re pretty swell.” Stiles grinned and leaned back enough to give Derek a kiss. “I think this little one is going to be just as awesome,” Stiles added, taking Derek’s hands and guiding them to his growing belly.

Derek smiled wide enough that his face nearly split apart, cradling the small roundness of Stiles’ belly. His eyes widened at a sudden sharp kick. “Stiles,” he said, gleeful. “I felt it!”

Stiles laughed softly and looked down at Derek’s hands on his small belly. “Really? Finally?” Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and moved it to another spot on his belly. “You feel that one?”

“Yes,” Derek said, awed. He rubbed Stiles’ belly in gentle circles, his eyes shining with tears. “She’s really in there.”

That thought sent warmth radiating through Stiles and he ran his hands along Derek’s arms, leaning back against him. “You really think it’s a girl? You know it could be a boy,” he teased, craning his neck to kiss Derek’s cheek.

“I know,” Derek said, still rubbing Stiles’ belly. “Either one is fine.” He cupped Stiles’ cheek and guided him in for a kiss. “I love you.”

Stiles smiled into the kiss, pulling Derek's arms around him. Lily decided that moment was best to squeak and clutch the both of them in a hug. Stiles laughed and looked down at her. "You want kisses too?" When she nodded Stiles pulled her up and set her on his hip so they could both give her kisses.

"Gross,” Elijah said. “Kisses have cooties."

Stiles burst out laughing at that. "Just you wait," he told his son. "You're gonna want kisses someday!"

Derek laughed at the two of them. He reached a hand out and touched the pendant Stiles always wore around his neck, his eyes still crinkled in happiness. “I can’t wait to see what the future holds.”

"At least fifteen more of these little rascals," Stiles said and growled, leaning in to play bite Lily's neck. "Rawr! She's so tasty maybe we should cook her up for dinner." Lily flailed and shrieked until she wiggled down from where she was perched on Stiles. He chucked and watched her run over to give Elijah kisses and Elijah groaned in fake disgust.

Stiles turned around and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. He smiled and gave Derek a real kiss. "I love you. So... whattya say to fifteen more kids?"

“No matter how many we have it’ll be perfect, because it’s _our_ family.”

Stiles smiled at that, warm and happy. He snorted a laugh against Derek's lips as their baby kicked Derek in the abdomen. "Yeah, it is."


End file.
